


Restless strings (OC)

by Little_miss_enigma



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Car Accidents, Claiming Bites, Couch Cuddles, Daddy Issues, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgotten Memories, Hickeys, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Manga & Anime, Modern Era, Multi, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Questioning, Rough Kissing, Running Away, Steamy moments later, Strong Language, Temporary Amnesia, Things get intense later on, Unrequited Love, Vampire Bites, Yelling "Fuck" every ten seconds, cursing, fast paced, things go 0 to 100 fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_miss_enigma/pseuds/Little_miss_enigma
Summary: "Now princess, you don't really expect me to believe that lie, do you?"Natasha Rowe, after moving to Japan from Russia. Natasha is to stay with her Aunt until her graduation. Sadly, an incident occurs. Sending her aunt to the hospital. Due to this, she is sent to live with "supposedly family friends" who turn out to be Natasha's living nightmare. Natasha hates them, and they supposedly hate her. . . right?  As time passes faster, and the world moves along with it. Unwanted feelings start to change, as envy and rivalry rise. Will she survive the trouble, or shall she fall down the rabbit hole of red strings tied to her fate?
Relationships: Komori Yui/Original Character(s), Mukami Azusa/Original Female Character(s), Mukami Brothers/Original Female Character(s), Mukami Kou/Original Female Character(s), Mukami Ruki/Original Female Character(s), Mukami Yuuma/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Ayato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Kanato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing one of these so excuse the messy mistakes and grammar.

(The brothers appear a bit late into the story)

Chapter One: Welcome home m̶y̶ ̶d̶a̶u̶g̶h̶t̶e̶r̶ Natasha:

The street buzzed softly as a car pulled up in front of a small two-story building. Wide gates found in the front, painted a milky white. On each side of the gates were large grass walls, blocking the views of neighbors. The car stuttered off as a man dressed in butler uniform steps out of the driver's side. He slowly makes his way to the other side, limping, and opens the back door. A girl with ruffled black hair and tired copper-colored eyes steps out. Her glasses slipping as she pushes them up. She stretches as she pats down her clothes, and heads to the trunk. But before that, her irises lock on the building in front of her. A smile lighting upon her face.

"I'm home, Diana." 

I grunted softly as I lifted the last suitcase out of the trunk and place it next to the rest. I rolled my shoulders back, relieving the soreness. Man, I probably overpacked. 

"That should be the last of it," 

I mumble as the driver slowly walks over to me. "Thank you so much, my dear, I won't forget your kindness." He smiles, tilting his hat lightly. I scoff softly as I run a hand through my hair. "No problem, I needed the exercise anyway," I say to him as he grins at me. "Still, thank you. I would've helped you. If it wasn't for my body getting old." He jokes pointing to his arm and legs as I chuckle. "It's fine, think of it as repayment for driving me here, Mr. . ?" I trail off as he smiles. "Ah, call me Karl." He says as I nod. "Well, thank you, Mr. Karl," I thank him as he bows his head.

"Now, I must be going."

He says walking to the limo door. "Alright, goodbye then, and thanks." I say grabbing the handle of my suitcase about to walk away when. . . "Goodbye, Ms. Rowe." I hear him mutter as I turn around to see him close his door and drive off. "That's, creepy. I never told him my name. Well, Diana must've told him." I mumble picking the large bag and dragging my suitcases behind me. I lift both of the suitcases, as I walk up through the gate. I look around the front yard as I smile. Been a while, hasn't it? I approached the steps slowly, as I take in my surroundings. The outside was painted in a color similar to marble, the rails a light shade of brown. The steps and patio floor painted white and brown. The door in front of me was obviously old, chips in the paint and rust forming at the knob. 

I walk up the stairs to the door. I raise my fist and knock on the door. ". . ." Nothing. I raise my hand and knock again. 

Still nothing.

I think. I continue knocking as I continue to get no response. I start to grow irritated. I hit the door with more force. "Diana! This is child endangerment! Open the door!" I yell, knocking on the door with a little more strength. My hand started to turn red, it was starting to sting. 

I groaned, before looking around for a spare key. I checked underneath the doormat and behind the flower pots to find nothing. "Ugh, you've got to be kidding me." I groaned picking up my suitcases, adjusting the bag on my shoulder, and walking to the side gates. They were locked. I groaned again, slamming my suitcase handle down, and took out my phone. I quickly scrolled through my phone contacts and pressed her picture. I called her. It started to ring as I hear a click. "Diana open the-!"

"I'm sorry, the person you are calling has a voicemail box that has not been set up yet. Goodbye."

It hung up. "Ugh!" I yelled out, stuffing my phone in my pocket. Great, I'm locked out. I thought. Plus, I look like a hobo out here. I didn't get to shower before I left. And the airport didn't even have a place where I could wash up. Dammit. 

I look back to the gate in front of me and look back to the window next to the door. "Hm. ." I started to think. 

It was either go in through the window and look like a robber and possibly get the cops called. Or, climb the gate and not get caught but get cut and possibly fall and break my wrist or legs. I began to ponder. I just got here, I can't get arrested yet. I'm probably not even legal here. It was hard getting a passport. Plus, Diana would get in trouble and would have to take care of me if I broke my legs. I wouldn't have to do anything then! 

My mind was settled. I grabbed my two suitcases and placed them and the bag next to the gate. I walk up to the gate and examine it. It seemed sturdy enough to climb.

I inhaled, taking off my hoodie and throwing it over the gate. I gripped the gates painted bars as I hiss. "Mother fucker," I curse. The iron was rusted as it digs into my skin. It obviously hasn't been cleaned. I ignore it as I started to climb over the gate. I used my legs to kick me over the gate. I scratched my arms as they rubbed against the rusted metal. I make it over as I slowly made my way down it and managed to get my foot stuck. I kicked my foot around, trying to release it and I slipped. "Oof!" I fell and hit the ground with a thud. I moaned in pain, rolling to my side. I clutched my arm as a heavy sigh leaves my mouth. "I almost died, how fun." I cheered to myself sarcastically. "But, damn. That hurts."

I sat up slowly and grabbed my hoodie. I pulled at the gate door and to my surprise, it still didn't open. "Bullshit," I complained. I dusted off my jeans as I pretended to limp around the house and to the back door. The backyard was the size of the front, small and simple. A few plants here and there. A small garden located in the back. I walked up the steps and grabbed the handle. I crossed my fingers and tugged on the back door. It was open. I let out a sigh of relief and open the door, walking inside. I looked around the kitchen. She wasn't here. I huff as I walk over to the front door and open it. I grab my suitcases and bag. I walk back inside and close the door with my foot. I place the bag down on the couch as I look around. Is she dead? If she is I call dibs on her clothes. I roll my eyes at my thoughts and walk back into the living room. I spot a note on the TV. 

"Dear Nana, I had to go and meet up with a co-worker. I'll be back around nine to make dinner, love you kid. - Auntie."

I read aloud as I groan aloud and rip the note. "She didn't even tell me! Better yet she didn't even give me a key-"

I cut myself off as I see something shining next to the table. I bend down to pick it up as I scoff. In my hand, it was the key. "You. . . Diana!" I yell out annoyed. I shove the key into my pocket as I look around the room to see if she left any more notes. Finding none, I walk back to both doors and lock them. 

"She better have her key, I'm not letting her in."

I mutter as I pick up my bag and suitcases. I walk over to the stairs and head up, struggling not to fall with the heavy items. I reach upstairs as I look for my room. I pass Diana's room along with another as I find mine. The name 'Nana' was carved into the middle of the door in childish writing. I smile softly as I open the door. "Still the same," I mumble stepping inside. I place my bag on the dresser as I look around. It feels nostalgic . . I walk over to my bed and climb on it. I fall backward onto my bed as I bounce on it. I laugh as I lay down. I take out my phone as I look at the time. It was only Six o' ten. I re-adjust my head on the pillows as I sigh in pleasure at the texture of the pillows.

"She won't be back for a while, I guess I can take a nap," I say setting an alarm to wake me. I toss over onto my side as I take out my earphones. I froze, I lifted my head to see picture frames on the walls. It was a girl with brown hair and a boy with blonde hair. They were holding hands. "Cute... She must be Diana when she was young." I looked around my room more. More pictures of Diana and different boys, one picture that stood out to me was a picture of her and two boys with auburn hair and green eyes. Such a strange hair color, their eyes no different. 

I turn back to my phone and put my earbuds in. The sound of a piano echoed all around my ears. I let out another sigh of relief. The sound of a piano calmed me down from my jetlag and stress. I close my eyes as I let my vision go dark as the piano plays. I quickly fall asleep, not realizing how tired I was. 

It ran its hand through her hair as it smiled softly. "Goodnight." It whispered in a silky voice, "Enjoy your dream. . ."

.  
.  
.

"Naki!" A voice calls out. "Oh no, you fell! Are you okay?" They say as I feel someone lifting my leg. Who are you? I tried to say. "You need to be more careful! But don't worry, me and L̷̡̡̛̗̰̖͓̻̙̈́́͋̈́̔̈͆̍a̵͙͍̪͙̦̜͆t̶̡̜̫͈̳̖̣̠̮͎͒̂͌̓i̶̡̡̹̭̮̻̦̬̋̈́̅́̒͆̐͋͜ò̶̳̪̪͛̌̒̒͋̑͝ will take care of it!" A soft feeling was placed on my leg. Lips? I thought."There, see. I and L̷̡̡̛̗̰̖͓̻̙̈́́͋̈́̔̈͆̍a̵͙͍̪͙̦̜͆t̶̡̜̫͈̳̖̣̠̮͎͒̂͌̓i̶̡̡̹̭̮̻̦̬̋̈́̅́̒͆̐͋͜ò̶̳̪̪͛̌̒̒͋̑͝ will always be here to protect you. ."  
.  
.  
.

Beep! Beep! Beep! 

A loud alarm went off, as it quickly scared me awake from my sleep. I opened my eyes as I reach over and turn off the alarm. I take out my earbuds as the sound of beeping didn't stop. "What the- Ack!" I let out a sneeze as I started to cough. I covered my nose as I sniffed, looking around the room. "Is. . . Is that smoke?!" I yell, kicking off the sheets as I run out of my room and downstairs. As soon as I reach the second step, a strong smell of burnt wood hits my nose. I covered it again as I spot a certain dirty blonde woman. 

"Diana. .?"

I yell over the loud beeping as she closes the oven and takes out a spray. She sprays it around the kitchen as the alarm stops. She spots me standing on the stairs. "Oh, good morning sleeping beauty! Or is it a good night? Come on down! Dinner is ready." Diana says, tying her hair into a ponytail. I glare at her as I walk over to the table. "Hm? What is it?" She says as I huff. "You locked me out," I say as she looks confused. "What do you mean?" She asks again as my eye twitches. 

"You never sent me a key," I say. "I don't understand-" "You never gave me the key! I was locked out!" I yell pointing to the table. "You didn't even place it in the envelope!" I say as she laughs nervously. "I forgot. " She admits as I sigh. "It's fine," I say sitting down as she places down the plates. As she talked, I glance around the kitchen. Old pictures hung on the walls of people I've never seen. One picture caught my eye. It was a picture of a family. A man, a woman, and two small boys standing in between them. 

"What happened to your leg?! It's all scratched up and bruised!" Diana panics, snapping me back to reality. She was looking at my leg in worry as I laugh. "Your old gate happened to me, you left the front door locked so I had to climb the gate like a pro," I tell her as she shakes her head. "You could've called me-"

"Your phone was turned off," I say cutting her off. She sighs and apologizes to me. "Sorry kid, I thought your fa-" "I beg, don't you dare finish that word." I cut her off quickly, scowling at my plate. Diana realizes her mistake and mumbles a quick apology. "I thought he, gave you a key," Diana says looking away.

"Well, he didn't, sorry to say,"

I mumble picking up my fork and stabbing the burnt chicken. Diana sighs and sits down next to me, placing her hand on top of mine as I look up at her. "Natasha. . ." She starts slowly as I look away. "I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sure your mother wanted best right?" Diana says trailing off. I stop eating and look down. "Mom loved me, I think. she knew what was best," I say as Diana nods her head. "Your mom- well my sister, was a lovely lady. She acted just like you." Diana says playfully as I smile.

I did get most of my traits from Mom. . . I think.

Diana's face then becomes serious as she holds my hand tighter. "Your father sent you here because he wanted you to remember. It's been years, so now it's time to move on, okay?" She assures me as I go quiet.

"So hate me, get mad, scowl me even! I will let you, you're my niece after all." Diana says as she hugs me. "I could never if I did, I would get no food," I say jokingly as I hug her back. Diana chuckles letting go of me. "Now finish eating, tomorrow is your first day back to school in a long time." She says as I groan. "I don't want to!" I complain as she chuckles. "Too bad, I did my time in solitary, it's your turn now!" Diana declares as I continue eating. But something lingered in my thoughts.

If she, my mom, sent me here. . then why don't I remember it? I don't remember. 

I shake my head as I clear out my thoughts and stand up, placing my plate in the sink. I walk to the stairs and go up. I pass Diana's room as I continue walking until I get to my room. I go over to my suitcase and open it. I began to sort my luggage into the drawers and closet. 

I change out of my clothes and slip on a pair of leggings with a hoodie. I throw myself on my bed, turning my TV on. I turn on a random channel and turn off my lights. I watch the show for a while as I begin to feel tired. I felt too lazy to turn off the TV so I left it on. I grab my phone as I set an alarm for the morning. I toss myself over to the side and yawn. "Oh wait. . ." I mumble sitting back up and reaching over to my bag. I take out a small notebook as I begin to write down in it. 

Chapter Eleven, Page 87: I finally made it back to Japan, it's been a while since I've been here. Eight years correct? Diana is still the same, still forgetful in most important parts. . . As someone, I know. 

After a while, I finish writing. I kiss the top of the book as I wrap the book back up in its case. I then place the book underneath my bed as I lay back down. I stretch as I look out the window. "Goodnight Mom. . ." I mumble closing my eyes as I began to fall asleep... 

"Goodnight Natasha. . ."


	2. Twists and turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha begins her first day back at school

Run Natasha, run! That's all that ran through my mind as I dashed past the doors. My feet pounding against the cold tiles. "Where are you going? You think you could run away like this?" I felt a hand rub up against my thigh as I screamed. "Don't touch me!" I couldn't see it. I was running blind. Everything around me seemed to get smaller and smaller. Suddenly, a small light appeared ahead. A door! I ran toward it, but it just kept getting farther and farther away. "What? No!" I tried to get closer when I felt something tug at my foot. "What is- no!" Hands. Everywhere! They were pulling me back into the dark. No, no! 

"Wake up." I hear a soft voice whisper. "Natasha. Wake up." I hear them whisper once again. "Ngh. . . No. ." I mumble moving around as I shake slightly. 

I hear footsteps next to me. I stay still as I hear the sound of metal scraping. "Natasha! Wake up!" A loud voice says causing my eyes to snap open. "What-? Ugh!" I shut my eyes quickly as a bright light enters my vision. "Turn it off!" I yelled, rubbing my eyes. "Are you okay now?" Diana asks as I stare at her. "You were having a nightmare," Diana says as I look around. I was in my room. There was no darkness, no door. Just me and Diana. 

". . I'm fine." 

I mutter as she nods before smiling. "I know that smile, what is it?" I ask as she looks at me like I ran over a cat. "You forgot already?" She says when it hits me. "School?" I ask as she nods. "No," I said laying back down, turning to my side. "Natasha!" Diana yells grabbing my arm and lifting me. "Get your butt out of bed and wash up!" Diana says as I groan. "I don't wanna!" I complain as she shakes me back and forth. "Stop being a baby," she says as she snatches my blankets. 

"Fine! Let me go already."

I complain as she lets me go, grinning in triumph. "Good, your uniform is in the restroom. I'll meet you downstairs." Diana says walking out the room. I grab my glasses and slip them on. I stand up as I walk out of the room. I stumble through the hallway and into the restroom. Turning on the lights, I'm met with my uniform. It was a black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt. As for the bottom was a black uniform skirt along with a green tie for the shirt. I felt my patience slip as I groan. The skirt without even trying it on, looked like it fit about above my knees. I sighed in annoyance as I began to change out of my night-ware. I slipped on the dress shirt and vest. I grabbed the skirt and slipped it on. As I thought, it was too short. Looking at my tights, I placed them on. Grabbing the tie, I leave the restroom walking downstairs. I sit down at the table as I fumbled with the tie, trying to tie it.

That's when a pair of hands stop me and grab the tie from me. "Someone still needs help." Diana teased. I groan as I leaned back letting her tie it. "You didn't even brush your hair, or your teeth," Diana says stepping away from me, giving me a disgusted look. "I don't have time-" "You have an hour and ten minutes left." Diana cuts me off pointing to the stairs. 

"Go."

She says as I grumble. I stand up, walking back up the stairs. I grab my hairbrush and start to tame my hair. Problems of thick hair, it hurts like a bitch to brush. I groan as I grab the straightener and try to fix my mess. I stop as soon as I see my hair go down. I then begin to brush my teeth, rinsing as I leave the restroom again. I go down the stairs again as Diana looks me up and down before nodding. She places down a plate, and gestures for me to eat.

I sigh picking up my fork and start eating. Diana continues to stand over me, watching me excitedly as I eat. She walks behind me and grabs a hair tie. "Don't. You. Dare." I say glaring at her as she grins. "I'm your guardian. I can do whatever I please." She says pushing my baby hair to the side as she braids my hair. I sigh in annoyance as I finish eating. As soon as I set my napkin down, Diana pulls me up and pushes me toward the door. She then takes out a camera as I groan.

"Smile!" Diana says lifting the camera. I sigh heavily as I pushing up my glasses and obey her. Giving her one of my best 'practiced' smiles, the sound of a camera clicking notifies me to stop. 

"I'm not a child. I've already had my first day of school." I say as Diana smiles. "I know, but it's your year in high school, how exciting." She says handing me my bag as I thank her. I bend down and slip on my shoes. 

Tying the laces together, I pull the strings. Standing up, Diana straightens my bow. "Look at you. I remember when you were teething and ordering people around. Now you're a bratty junior in highschool. All grown up. " Diana says smiling. "Let's go!" Diana says walking to the door. Following her, I walked up to the car. Diana drove this small, black car. Pretty sure it's foreign, I've never seen a car like it, Diana trots over to the car and gets in. Turning on the engine, we drive off to the school. 

It was a short drive. Scratch that, the way to school was short, but a car drive with Diana felt like an eternity. Especially with the fact that Diana kept blasting music in the car. "Oh my gosh, stop," I grumble, lowering my head. "Why not? You used to love this song!" 

"The keyword 'used' is there!"

I yell as Diana laughs and drives into the parking lot. The words "Silverleaf Highschool of Fine Arts" were engraved in gold in front of the building. Diana pulled up to the side as I watched people walk past and up the stairs. 

"Hey kid," Diana says holding my hand. 

"If you feel sick, or anything. Call me okay?" She says pointing to my phone. I nod to her as she hugs me tight. "Now go, you're going to be late." "Ha, as if you'd let me be late," I say as she chuckles. "Right, now go!" She tells me as I nod, opening the door and stepping out. I head to the stairs 

I walk up the steps and push open the doors. Loud, just loud. My first thought as soon as I stepped in. The halls were busy and crowded. Kids standing in the middle of the halls, as everyone else tried to go around them. It was just loud. Back in Russia, my freshman and sophomore years were quiet. No one really stood out in secondary school. I thought kids in Japan were quiet, guess I was wrong. I took a step forward, walking down the hall. This was the life of the high school. Back in Russia, I had a good group of friends. I was actually nicer than this. Can you believe that? Funny. Here in Japan, I have one friend. We haven't spoken in years, I should call him after school. Hopefully, his number is the same. 

I made my way down the hall to the front office. Or, what I assume the front office is. I knock on the door to get no response. I open the door and step inside, only to be met with a screaming couple. 

"He tried to kill me!" "Shut the hell up. She just wants me to get in trouble!" "Um, excuse me." I was Ignored. "You pushed me down the stairs!"

"This is why I dumped you! You fucking cheater!" "Hey, I'm right here." Ignored. "Lies! You don't even have a girlfriend other than me!" "I do!" "Who then?!" 

That's it. "Excuse me I'm right here!" I yell out causing the two to stop fighting. "Ah, Ms. Rowe. . . your early." The secretary says getting out from behind her desk. She was hiding. . . How unprofessional. I think fixing my glasses. The secretary stands up slowly as she hands me a schedule. On the top of the paper was 'Class 2-3, ADVANCED' in red marker. "Where do I find this class?" I asked her. She proceeded to walk me to the door and pointed down the hall. "Take the steps up to the second floor. It'll be on your left." She says. 

I thank her as I leave the office. "What in the. . ." The hallways were empty. It was just filled with noise, yet not one student was found. "Strict school then. . ." I think aloud. Looking down at the paper I see a row of classes I would be attending. Yet one class stuck out. 

"What the hell is B.D Substitute?"

I turn around to go back inside to see the door closed. I look inside the window to find the two teens gone along with the secretary. However, the door wasn't locked. I lift my hand to open the door. Yet as soon as I do-

Ring! 

The bell went off. I was officially late, right? Looking at the time on my phone It was nine fifty-five. What. . .? But it was only eight when I got here. Strange, but good thing I was new. New kids get away with a lot more than you'd think. I take one look back at the door as I head down the hall. As I do, I pass different classes. I look up at the signs, none of them said advanced. I sighed as I found myself at the end of the hall, In front of the stairway.

I begin to climb to the second floor. Each step felt rough against my shoes. "These are long stairs. . ." I huff. The stairs would turn like every fifth teen step. Yet I soon stop at a final row of steps. "Wait what. .?" I watch the steps go from a light baby blue to a crimson red, "What in the seventh circle of hell. .?" 

Did I skip a floor? I think. I step up to the floor and see 2-1 ADVANCED hanging up on a wall. This is the right floor.. right? As more questions grow in my mind, I walk down the hall. Yet this time I pass longer classrooms than on the last floor. I stop at each class, looking at each sign.

"2-2, 2-4, 2-5. . . Where the fuck is 2-3?" I complain. Did I skip a class? No, I'm positive I didn't-

"A lady shouldn't use such foul language." I felt someone behind me. I quickly turn around to be face to face with a wooden stick. I slowly step back and lookup. 

A taller male looked down at me, he looked to be in his early twenties. His hair is a light blonde along with black glasses. He wore a black collar shirt, grey pants with a white coat falling past his legs."I'm sorry, I'm just new is all ha. . . ha" I say faking a laugh. This guy is giving me bad vibes. I need to leave. . . 

Oh? You're new? I'll help you, dear." He says, snatching the paper from my hands. "Hey, give me that-"

"Oh, you're from class 2-3. . ." He drifts off as he turns and examines me. He looks down at my figure and back to the paper. "They chose a girl like you, to be in this class..? How unfortunate. . . " He questions before grinning at me. "Sorry for the hold-up dear." He says smiling. "No problem . ." I say reaching for the paper as he grabs my wrist. "Now then, let me show you to your class." He says pulling me away. 

"Wait, hey!" I complain trying to make him let go of me. He walks towards the stairs. He's going to kidnap me! But wait. . . He walks past the stairs and down the hall. This wasn't here before! I think as I stop trying to resist.

"2-1, 2-2, 2-4, 2-5, Ah! Here you are! 2-3!" He says showing me a sign above the door. It read 2-3.

"But. . how?" I whisper at him as he winks. Just from standing outside the door, I could hear yelling coming from the inside. "Now then." He grabs the door handle. "Hey wait-"

"In you go, Rowe!" He says sliding the door open and shoving me inside. ". . ." I feel stares all around me. The room was just filled with yelling, as now it was deadly quiet.

A man, who I assume is the teacher looks at me. "Who are you-" "Sorry!" The man who leads me here says holding my shoulder. "She got lost on her way here!" He says. "Oh, alright. . ." The teacher mutters, staring at me along with everyone else. What? Did I do something wrong? Am I too hot for yall? Stop staring at me! I complain in my head as I do, "Now then dear. . ." I gasp as my hand is lifted to the man's face. 

"See you soon my dear, good luck and. . ." His face comes close to my ear. "Don't get eaten just yet, I enjoy your reactions, so much. . ." He says as he pulls away, kissing my hand as I stare at him with disgust and shock. 

What. What the fuck? This guy is a creep! 

"Names Reinhart my dear, see you soon." As he said those words something hit me harshly in the chest causing me to clutch it. What. .? I couldn't even yell at him as he disappears. "Now then. . ." I feel the atmosphere in the room darken as I turn around to look at the teacher as he stares me down, a wolf to a rabbit. . .

"Who are you?"


	3. Misfortune follows in the shadows

Chapter three: Misfortune follows in the shadows 

"Who are you?"

The teacher repeated as I was continued to be stared at by the whole class. I take a deep breath as I shake my head. Standing up straight, I looked at him in the eyes. 

"My name is Natasha Rowe, I'm a new student here starting today," I say, cringing at my own voice. 'I'm a new student starting here today', please shut up. The teacher nods as he raises his hand up slowly. "I am Professor, Markell, your new instructor, miss Natasha. . . Class." He gestures all around. 

"Welcome Natasha. . ." 

Everyone says lowly. Chills ran down my spine. What the literal hell. . . The teacher then lifts up a metal stick and points to a desk in the back row where the windows were. Oh, I must be the protagonist and I'm going to die very soon, I joke in my head. I slowly make my way over to the desk, my body was watched the whole time as if I did one wrong move I would be pounced on. Standing by my desk, I slip my bag onto the hook while pulling out my chair and begin sitting down. As soon as I sit down, chaos begins to unravel.

As if I haven't even been there and interrupted whatever, papers were flying as people were yelling. I watched as some people pulled out their phones, as some begin to read, and some yell at each other. 

"Miss Rowe."

A chill ran down my spine, as I felt my heart literally skip a beat. I turned my head to see the teacher, still in his spot, but staring at me. Through all the noise in the room, I could hear him. He didn't say anything, but he kept his gaze fixed on me, ignoring the noise all around us. I could feel all my tension disappear, my shoulders relaxing as a dizzy feeling started to overwhelm me. . . 

"Wh-"

"Are you gonna stop that now?" A voice snapped me out of my gaze. I turned my head to see a girl with long red hair standing next to me. "What?" I mumbled out. "Not you, him." She points to the teacher. I stare at her confused as she just laughs. 

"It's nothing, Rowe. Trust me."

She says pulling out a chair and sitting next to me. "The names Anya pleased to meet you, Rowe," Anya says shaking my hand looking right into my eyes, her yellowish eyes meeting my brown ones. "Yeah, same. . ." I say leaning back a bit as she lets go of my hand chuckling. 

"You're not from here, are you?" She says standing up. "No, I'm not, I'm from Russia," I say as she chuckles. "I see, sorry ya just reminded me of an old friend," Anya says grinning, rubbing her head before stopping. 

"Do you know a lady named Madeline?"

She says as I look up. "Well, I used to have a mother named that. . ." I mumble tilting my head. "That's why it didn't work. . ." Anya says leaning back, clearly bothered. "What?" I ask as she shakes her head.

"Oh, nothing," Anya says smiling as she sits down. "Say, Rowe, how did you get into this class? Most of your kind are normally in the regular. . ." Anya drifts off. My kind? I thought. Is she being literal, or racist? "I don't really know, and to be honest, I could care less on how I got in here," I say leaning my head back. 

"Oh? The human doesn't know how she got in." I lift my head up to see two males standing on each side of me. "Fuck off Travis, Matt." Anya sneered at the brown-haired male, who I am assuming is Travis. "Aw, is the little half breed angry at us?" The second male taunts causing Anya to roll her eyes. 

"Hey, why don't you guys go away like she asked," I say looking up, frowning at the second male. "Should we?" Travis teases as I frown at him. "It wasn't a request," I say as Travis chuckles. "Say, Matt, She's an interesting one. . . ain't she?" Travis says scanning my figure. Anya quickly grabs my hand. "Hey Rowe, ignore them." She says. "That's right, be afraid human, be--" That was it. 

"Aah!" All the sound in the room becomes quiet. Travis groans as he clutches his crotch. His friend Matt immediately bursts out laughing, his laughter echoing across the classroom. "Dick," I complain as Matt continues his laughing fit. 

"Miss Rowe." I hear the professor say. Great, now I'm in trouble. All I did was kick him in the dick. I hear footsteps coming closer to me. I hear the sound of metal being lifted. I brace myself for yelling, but instead. The sound of clapping filled my ears. I lifted my head to see Mr. Markell clapping. 

"Well done, Miss Rowe. Now, Reli, Matt, take Travis. . to the nurse." He orders.

He hesitated. I watch as another guy stands up and lifts up Travis. Matt not helping as he's too busy laughing his ass off. As they were leaving the classroom, Travis turns to glare at me. "Fucking bitch," His words meant nothing to me. As the three left the room, Anya stares at me in unbelief. 

"What?"

I ask her as she shakes her head. "You are stupid, Rowe," She says shaking her head again. "He was being a dick, ok?" I tell her as she laughs. "Yeah yeah, but do be careful walking in the halls." She playfully warns. "Why should I-"

RING

I was cut off as the sound of loud ringing hit my ears as I cover them. "Why is it so loud?" I complain. 

"Why is the clock-" I turn my head to ask Anya when "Where did everyone go?" I mumbled. Everyone, even the teacher was gone. All the chairs were pushed in, not a single desk out of its row. The sound of bells being ran joined me in my confusion. I slowly stand up and as I do, the bell rings once more, before silencing. "Well. ." I mumbled picking up my bag. I walk past the desks and slide open the door, walking out into the dead hallways. Looking at my schedule, It was two more classes till lunch. 

"Let's see, room 2-1. . . That's near the stairwell."

I say aloud as I walk past the other classes. I walk back to the stairs to find them, "Gone?" I ask aloud. I read the sign hanging above the door. "2-1? Where did the stairs go, they were here-" I tug the door to the side as It lets out a loud creak as dust flies out. 

I quickly remove my hand as I let out a coughing fit. "Ugh, I just cleaned them." I groan as I take off my glasses and wipe the glass clean. I place them back on and peer into the room. It was dark, I couldn't see anything. "This is the right class?" I question as my mind starts to ponder. I looked back at the sign and at the darkroom. 

What if it's just an empty room? Nah, what if a secret hideout? If it's empty we could hide here and continue sleeping. True, if we can find a place in here to sleep, we could go here to skip. . . Didn't Diana get mad at us for skipping in elementary? Yeah. But it's dark. And creepy. Giving me murder vibes. But it means I could skip- what the fuck was that noise?

The sound of scrapping rings in my ears. I hadn't noticed it before, but the lights around me started to dim. The sound of metal got louder. Wait. . . metal? Didn't the secretary have a mental rod? And the nurse? He had a wooden rod, same for the teacher. . . The sounds of heels clicking grabbed my attention. Crap! I still haven't found my class yet. I'm gonna be in trouble.

With that said, I looked back at the door. 

I grabbed the handle and slide open the door as I was met with darkness in front of me. I took a heavy breath and quickly stepped inside. I closed the door quickly behind me as I was met with dust and darkness. I hear the clicking outside stop in front of the door. Am I caught?

Instead, I only hear something moving around as the footsteps grow faint. I quietly shift around to open the door when, "Why isn't it opening?" I whispered as I tugged at the door. 

What the fuck? Why is the door stuck!?

I tug harder as I then realized. "I was locked in! Why?!" I whisper yelled as I groan. I reach out my hands and search for my bag in the dark. I find it on its floor as I dig into my bag and pull out my phone. It was eleven-nineteen. I turn on the flashlight as I watch as dust flies around. There were shelves and boxes laying around. "Storage room?" I ask aloud as I walk around the room. The room was long, with about two people arm length. I groaned as I look at the clock. The next class is in two hours. . . I find a chair leaning behind a wall as I unfold it and sit down. I pat the dust off my skirt and look around the room. 

I could call for Diana to come to get me, but it's only been one class so far. Plus how can I explain to her about getting locked in here? She would be worried at first, but then I would get scowled. I look around the room. My flashlight stops at an old rusted crowbar. I could use that to try and pry open the door. I quickly stand up and grab the bar and- "Fuck!" I quickly pulled my hand away as I place my palm to my lips to suck up the flowing blood.

The taste of metallic iron and something sweet filled my taste buds. I look back at the bar to see a sharp piece of iron sticking out near the handle. I hiss as I lick the blood flowing out of a small cut on my palm. That's when the door opened. I hear the large creaking echo throughout the room as I rush to turn off my flashlight. The light from the outside floods in stopping at a small pile of boxes. I hear a group of footsteps wander in. That's when I heard the sound of muffled crying.

"What the..." I whisper, holding my bloodied palm to my chest as I back farther away. The muffled crying got closer as I hear something or someone, being shoved to the floor. The sounds of heavy coughing are heard from the floor. "Say, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue now?" A familiar voice vocalizes out as I hear others chuckling. 

That voice. . . I heard it before, wait don't tell me. I lift my head up to look over a box to see, them. Not only is he a dick, but he's a bully. I watch as Travis and his group laugh at the fallen male. How annoying he is. I watch as the four males start to kick the fallen male. I lift up my phone and hide it next to a box to start recording. "He's not giving in," Travis mutters as the other two nods. Travis lets out a devilish grin and pulls out a bat. "So, make him," Travis says as the rest of his group grins and walks over to the shelves to grab a weapon. 

"The fun already began?"

I hear a new voice say as Travis chuckles. "Yep, grab a weapon and beat him," Travis says as I hear footsteps walking closer to my hiding spot. "My weapons are gone." The low voice calls out. "The crowbar?"

Dammit. I complain in my head as I look at the crowbar laying on the floor. I dropped it. "Well here." Travis threw his bat at the newcomer as he steps up to the fallen male. "I changed my mind. Kill him, no one will even care if he dies you know." Travis says, his eyes lighting up with mischief. 

"No! Wait! Help me please!" The fallen male started to cry in pain as blood started to spill. I froze, the smell of blood made me sick. I slowly get on my knees and try to get up placing my bloodied palm on the edge of a box. Wrong move. A hiss escapes my lips as I quickly cover my mouth as blood flows out. The noise I made went unnoticed. Ignoring the blood on my lips, I stand up and bend to grab my phone and the bloodied crowbar when- 

"Found you."

An arm slipped around my waist lifting me up as another hand cover my mouth. Damn. "Don't move, they haven't noticed you here yet, what a shame." The boy whispered in my ear. I was about to headbutt him when he slowly pulled me away from the group and into another row of shelves. "That door, it's unlocked." He mumbled. I saw another door, just hiding behind a few boxes. "Go, go back to class, and don't say what you saw here." He instructs me as he gives me a small shove. "If they ask, just say you were helping Naoki."

"Hey wait-" I turned around to see him go back and join his friends. "Not everyone is a dick apparently," I mumble going for the door. I momentarily forgot about my bleeding palm and I tried to move the boxes. 

I heard whimpering. I looked over to see the poor boy who was being beaten up. I looked back at the boxes and the door. Escape or help. Escape or help. Escape or- "Ah, fuck it." I complain to myself as I turn back. I grabbed one of the shelves, rocking it back and forth and pushing it over. 

This got the attention of the others as they stopped beating the male. Travis stares at me in shock before glaring. "It's you, no wonder the room smelled sweet," Travis says licking his lips. The amount of disgust that ran through me as I shove my phone into my pocket. "She was recording us," Matt says as Travis grins. "Oh? We got ourselves a rat." My glare on Travis hardens. Stepping back a bit I lick the blood off my lips. 

"Get her."

At another snap of his fingers, Matt and another male ran at me as I grabbed onto another shelf and knocked it over. I grab my bag and lift up the crowbar, ignoring the pain. "What are you waiting for?! Get her now!"

I threw the crowbar at his head as he quickly ducks to the side tripping over a lamp, cursing as he falls. "Dumbass!" I grumble as I quickly run to the bleeding boy.

". . . Help me please . . . It hurts. . . So bad."

He was on the floor crying, his greyish brown hair covering his eyes slightly. He was begging me. Guilt started to run through me. "I'll help you," I grumble running back over to the male and lifting him up. "Wa- huh. .?" He sighs as I lift him onto my back as I flinch at the feeling of blood running down my arms and waist. "Great now my head will be chopped off faster than I can explain," I complain thinking about how upset Diana would be about my uniform. I shake my head from the thoughts and run out the door not bothering to stop at the sound of my name being called. 

He was heavy, really heavy. What was I thinking, thinking I could carry someone probably twice my weight. I stopped momentarily to adjust him before picking him up again. "Mother fucker you're heavy," I mutter. 

I continue to run down the halls as I find the stairs. Shifting the male's body, I run downstairs, which seemed to have shortened as I search to find the so-called nurse. I look around as I feel blood trickling down my leg. There! I find a sign hanging above a door. I run over to the area and kick at the door. "Help! We got someone literally dying out here!" I yell as the door slides open. "Miss Rowe and . . . Mr. Honda," Reinhart says glaring at the bloodied male.

"Enough! Help him." I panic, pushing past him and place the bloodied male on the bed. I take a look at him before turning back to the nurse. "Do I call an ambulance or-" I take out my phone as he snatches it from my hands. "There's no need for that, I can fix him up. You, are the one that needs fixing." He says pointing down. 

I look down at my uniform and groan. I look like I just walked out from the walking dead, yet as a high school student. Reinhart chuckles as he read my mind. He holds out a white bandage. I raise my eyebrow at him as he gestures for me to grab it. I sigh in irritation.

I lift my hand up about to grab the bandage when, as quickly before I could even react, he grabbed my injured hand squeezing it lightly. "Fuck-" I cursed as he stares me in the eyes. 

"My dear, I thought I told you to be careful." He says lifting my palm to his lips. "It's dangerous to have a cut like this, in this school." He says as his eyes darkened. "It's just a cut, I'm not the one dying," I say trying to pull my hand away when he grabs it again and as his eyes meet mine. "My dear, would you mind telling me. . . How did this happen, and why did Kino track you?" He says, his grip tightening. "Kino? Who the hell is he?" I question as Reinhart smiles tauntingly at me. A small chill ran down my spine as he leans close. "You don't know? Then that means, you've become imprinted."

(this is shit :) )


	4. "You've been marked,"

Chapter four: You've been marked.

I look at him lost as he continues to smirk. Claimed? What in the fuck is he talking about? 

"Listen here 'Reinhart' If that's even your real name, isn't it your job it tend to injuries?" I say snatching my hand away from his and grabbing the bandages laying on the floor. "Hm, what are you saying Miss Rowe?" Reinhart says walking closer to me. I take a step back and before I know it, I was greeted by the wall. 

Damn, this spot again.

I think as I glare up at the taller male who was right in front of me as he leans close. "Touch me and I will scream." I threaten as he lifts his arms up in surrender. My eyes follow him as he walks over to the bed to tend to the unconscious male. I sit down on the stool and wrap the bandages around my palm. I finish bandaging my palm as I stare down at my clothes. Diana is gonna kill me before I get killed here. I think groaning aloud. 

"Here my dear." Something plastic hit me in the face. "What the-" I growl as he chuckles. I look at the plastic bag to see a folded and clean uniform. "How did-" 

"I'm supposed to keep spares here, it's not the first time that a student has gotten bloody." His words make me curious. Before I could ask, he shushes me and sends me to change. I pick up my bag and carry the plastic uniform to the restroom. Stepping inside, I lock the door. I take off my glasses and undo my ribbon. I tug off the vest and the red-stained undershirt, along with my skirt and bloodied stockings, leaving just me and my body open. I stare at my body in the mirror and glare at it with disgust.

"Ugly," I shake my head as I turn the sink faucet as cold water rushes out. Grabbing a towel, I wipe off the blood that stained my arms and legs. Using the soap, I scrubbed harder at my arms. Throwing the now dirty towel to the side, I open the packet of folded clothes. I pull out the shirt to look at the size. It's exactly mine, how did he know? Creep. Ignoring that fact, I pull the shirt over my head along with the rest of the uniform. 

I glared at my legs as they showed underneath the short skirt. My stockings were bloodied, and they would smell if I wore them. I groan as I stuff my bloodied clothing in the bag as I placed my glasses back on. Everything looked fine, except for my stockings, but I doubt Diana would notice that. I look at myself one last time before stepping out. I was expecting to see Reinhart, but he was gone. I look around the room to spot his desk. On the desk was a note. 

"Dear Miss Rowe, leave your clothes on the rack behind you. They will be cleaned and returned to you tomorrow morning, and please make sure 'Mr. Honda' or 'Jeremy' is still in bed."

I turn around to see a hook with a basket underneath it. I hang the plastic bag on the hook as I turn to the bed. The male or Jeremy was still asleep on the bed, his clothes were changed as well. I walk over to him and stare at his face. I laid my bag on the chair next to him as I stare.

He was hit badly, but there are only scratches and scars? How? And how can I make my body do the same? 

His arm, cheek, and forehead had a white cloth wrapped around them. Now that I was standing next to him in the light, I could see him better. He has short length black-grayish hair, his skin paled slightly. He looked slightly attractive, not really. I don't know. 

I shake my head and look at my phone. My eyes widened. It. . . was already 4:55? But how? I didn't even hear the bell. I pick up my bag from the chair and turn to leave as something grabs my wrist. I quickly turn around to grab the person's arm when I stopped. Jeremy had opened his eyes and stared at me. My breath was knocked out of me as I saw the color of his eyes. They looked of a copper rose. . . Why the hell are his eyes so pretty?

"Thank you, Miss Rowe." He says letting go of my arm and falling back asleep. 

I will not lie, that scared the shit out of me. I nod to him as I turn to leave as I step out of the door. The sound of students laughing and yelling filled the once empty hallways. I make my way through the crowds without being shoved or yelled at. Or, so I thought. . . I spotted a familiar brown head and his group shoving people to the side. 

Yeah, fuck that. 

I thought as I ducked down and continued heading through the halls. I made my way almost to the door when. . . "There she is! Get that fresh blood!" I hear Travis roar as I groan. I run past people, shoving some to get out my way as I run out the door. "Stop her now!" I run down the stairs as run down the sidewalk. I pull out my phone and start to call Diana. 

"Hello-" 

"You're late you know!" I growl into the as Diana sighs. "Sorry kid, it turns out I'm gonna be home late. You think you can walk home?" My hand-formed into a harsh grip. "That's fine," I say as I hang up. I slowed down my running as I hid behind a wall. I looked to my left. All I had to do was go down there and go right. I would be home. Yet that is risking the fact of those idiots finding me. 

I was about to move from my spot when- "Smell her out! She's injured, so find her!" I hear Travis yell.

Did he get that close? Ugh, I just want to go home.

I complain as I grab a rock with my non-injured hand. I lift it up and throw it to my left as I duck down. "Over there!" I hear him yell as he and his group run past me, except for one. . . The same person who found me in the storage room. How annoying this is. I watch him closely as he walks in front of me and sits down on the other side of the wall. Screw this guy. I think as I slowly get up and look at the street. I look back at him and start running. The sound of my shoes hitting the ground caught the attention of someone. I kept running as I turned down to my street. I reached the house as I slow down. I walk up the stairs and open the door with the key she gave me. It didn't open. I felt my eye twitch as I shove the key into my pocket. I walk to the side of the house and tugged at the gate. It opened. I sighed in relief as I close the gate behind me, locking it as I walk to the backdoor and go inside. I lock the backdoor, just to be sure. 

I slammed my bag on the table, kicking off my shoes as I go upstairs and into the restroom. Locking the bathroom door, I slip out of the new clothes I was given and turn the shower on. I step inside and enjoy the warm water hitting my skin. I then see my wrapped palm as I slowly undo the wrap and let the water hit the cut. I hiss in pain as blood streams down my palm and down the drain. It's not the first time seeing blood in the shower though. I finish taking a shower as I turn off the water and wrap my body in a towel. I take out a clean bandage from the sink and wrap my palm in it. I then blow dry my hair as I brush it. After taming the beast of my hair, I grab the clothes and walk to my room. I place the clothes on my desk as I slip on my underwear, and throw on a hoodie and leggings. I lay on my bed and moan in pleasure as the soft feeling hits my body. I lay there like that as I feel a wave of sleep coming on. I turn my alarm to wake me in two hours as I pass out, entering another empty dream, 

.  
.  
.

"Naki!" A small blonde-haired boy runs up. "Hi, Ş̷̯̺̭̽̍͐̌h̴̢̫̘͓̺̭͓̜̆͆̈́̋͋͂͛͒͘u̵̖̥̙͈̩̿̈́̊̈́̍͐͠ű̶̧͍͉̩̫̹̬̳̾̅!" The older female calls out as the boy runs his hand through her long brown hair. "Naki look! I found this!" The boy says holding out a small wooden music box. "Good job, but I bet I can make one bigger." The girl says as he grins mischievously. "We'll see about that! I'm gonna beat you on that deal!" He says as she laughs.

"Hey Naki, when is your father coming home?" The small boy asks as she shrugs. "Father will be home soon . ." She mutters as he grins. "Hey guess what?" She looks up at him, "What Ş̷̯̺̭̽̍͐̌h̴̢̫̘͓̺̭͓̜̆͆̈́̋͋͂͛͒͘u̵̖̥̙͈̩̿̈́̊̈́̍͐͠ű̶̧͍͉̩̫̹̬̳̾̅?" "My brothers are coming too!" He says as the brown-haired child smiles. "Yay! All of them?" "All of them! Even A̸͍̖̳͉̳̫̜͚͒̒̉̈́͜y̷̼̹̻͈͆̉̏̈́̓̕a̷̡̤͉̺̬̝̲̯͈̔̃̌̄̄͌̔͋͝ͅt̴͚̖̟͙͇̍̆̕o̵̢̡̟̠̭̻͓̹̒̕!" The small girl laughed aloud as she heard the garden's gate open. "Guess who's here!" A certain red-head called out. " A̸͍̖̳͉̳̫̜͚͒̒̉̈́͜y̷̼̹̻͈͆̉̏̈́̓̕a̷̡̤͉̺̬̝̲̯͈̔̃̌̄̄͌̔͋͝ͅt̴͚̖̟͙͇̍̆̕o̵̢̡̟̠̭̻͓̹̒̕!" The little girl yelled out as the auburn hair male runs over. "Hey! I'm here too!" Another red-head calls out, the girl giggles as the rest of the brothers appear. 

"Welcome home guys!." The brown-haired girl says as her father walks up and takes her hand. "Welcome home." She says as she hugs the taller male. He merely stares at her and takes her hand. "Come Naki." He whispered as everything began to grow dim. "Naki!" The shrieks of young boys called out as it went dark.   
.  
.  
.

Ring

No. . shut up!" I yelled, hitting the snooze button. Wait button? I lift my head up to see my phone alarm ringing. I turn off the alarm and lay on my back. 

What was that? 

I thought thinking back to the dream. I shake my head and sit up looking at the time. It was six fifth-teen. I groaned as I rolled over to stand up. I walked to the rest and placed my glasses back on as I brushed my hair when the doorbell rang. I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs and looked through the door hole.

"Hello?"

As soon as I looked through the peephole, I froze. 

It was Reinhart. . How the hell did he know where I live? I stayed quiet as I backed away from the door. "Miss Rowe, I know your in there. You haven't let home yet, plus I can hear you." He says on the other side of the door. Damn it all. I complain in my head. 

"What do you want? I'll call the cops on you for stalking." I call out as I hear him chuckle. "I just came here to give you your clothes." He says as I look through the hole again. He was right, my clothes were in a bag. 

"You said tomorrow," I tell him. "I did say that, yet I can imagine, you didn't want to carry a bag with you all day." He says as I slowly open the door. "Gimmie," I say holding out my hand. "Here you go." I take the bag from, about to close the door when- 

"Wait, Miss Rowe." "What the hell do you want creep," I say holding the door slightly open. "Where is your guardian?" He asks as I go quiet. She's not here, but he might try something if I say that. I think. "Their. . . not here," I say as he goes quiet. "When was the last you saw her?"

I never said it was a her. I think.

"It was after school. . ." I say holding the door handle tightly. "My dear Natasha." He says pushing up his glasses. "Be careful, miss Rowe." He says trailing off. "Why?" I ask. "Because you're a target." He says as I roll my eyes. "Yeah yeah, you said that already, what does that matter?" I say as he shakes his head. "I need you to leave this house by Saturday night." He says as I roll my eyes.

"Um, no. As much as I'd like to, I can't. Goodnight." I say closing the door when- "Don't do that." The door was wide open as Reinhart was right in front of me. Panic flooded me as I turned to run. 

He grabs my collar and pulls it down. "Hey! Get off!" I yell clawing at him, fighting back as he pulls down my hoodie. "There." He says as he points to a spot on my neck. "Look here! That's assault!" I yell at him as he shakes his head. "Look." He says lifting up a mirror. "No! Get away from. . . me." I trail off as I see a red mark on my neck.

"What in the hell!" I yell snatching the mirror to look at the mark. "When did I get a hickey-" 

"As I said, you've been marked. You need to evacuate this place immediately." He says as I turn my head to him. "What the actual fu-," "Silence." He says. "Listen here, Miss Rowe. You messed with the wrong person, now you're paying a price. You need to leave that school immediately and come with me."He says as I glare at him. 

"No! I just got here! I'm staying here, why would I go with you!? Your just a creep who stalks random people to tell them they're going to die!" I yell at him. "You will die if you don't leave." He says glaring at me. "Look here, I'm staying here and I'm not leaving Diana. Even if it kills me!" I yelled out as he went quiet. "Very well, may your death be soon then, don't say I didn't warn you. I will be back soon then, and when I do, you will listen to me." He says pushing up his glasses as he turns to leave. Finally. I think as I'm ready to close the door. "One more thing." 

"The hell you want?!" I roar.

"I recommend not taking a car to Sakurako. Take a train." He says leaving as I glare at his figure and slamming the door closed. 

I lock the door and go back upstairs and lay on my bed and pull out my phone. I scroll through my contacts and stop Diana's. I press call and wait, I begin to hear the ringing when she picks up. "Hello?"

"When are you coming home?"

I ask her as she laughs. "I'm on my way home now. Do not worry kiddo. I'm almost there." She says as I sigh in relief. "What's wrong kid?" She asks. "I-" A large pain hit me in the chest. 

Don't tell her. 

"I thought you were killed by the boogie man," I say as she goes quiet. "You weren't worried?" She asks with slight hope.

"No, I thought this was my opportunity to see him," I say as she sighs. "Alright crazy, I'm almost there, bye." "Bye." I say hanging up. ". . ." I lay back on my bed and sigh heavily. I look through my phone as I hear the front door open. "I'm home Nana!" "Don't call me that Diana," I say heading downstairs. 

"Why don't you call me your aunt?" She says as I shrug. "I don't know," I say as she sighs. "Sorry I came home late. I got us takeout while I was out." She says placing two white boxes on the table. 

"Better than your cooking," I say as she playfully hits my shoulder. 

"How was school kid?" She asks. "It . . . was interesting," I say grimacing slightly. "Any friends? Guy friends? Boyfriends?" She says as I glare at her playfully. "I made one friend, I will say, they are truly interesting. " I say as I continue eating. 

"That's good, I'll pick you up tomorrow. I promise." She says as I start to think back to what Reinhart says. "It's fine, I can walk you know, you just continue working," I say as she smiles. "Thanks, kiddo, soon, I get my check. When I do I'm gonna get you something." She says as I look up at her. "From where?" "Oh, that place near the forest cafe, Sakurako." She says as I freeze.

"I see. Well, thanks." I say standing up and throwing away my box. "Night." "Good night Natasha." 

I head to the restroom, brushing my teeth, and heading to my room. I lay in my bed as I stare at the TV. I turn on a random channel, which was a kids cartoon as I turn off the lights. I reach underneath my bed and take out my journal. I was about to write when I freeze. "I. . . I don't feel like it today." I mumble placing it back. A sweet, but sickly taste built up in my mouth. Taking off my glasses, I get under the covers. ". . ." I grab my earphones and plug them in. I press play as the piano starts to play. I was really stressed. I feel another wave of sleep come over as I fall asleep as I enter another dream. . . 

.

.

.

"Naki, I finished my project." The black and purple-haired boy says holding up a bottle as the girl takes it. She admires his works as he proudly smiles. "Good job R̷̡̧̗̙̭͚̽e̶̡̤͓̲̝̼̋̈́̈͝͝i̷̧̱̘̠͔̽̋͆̎͂̈́͜j̷̣͓̇̊͌̆̕ḯ̶͔̔̉͗̽̚. Your mother should be proud!" The brown-haired girl cheers. "Thank you, Naki," He says pridefully, "Now R̷̡̧̗̙̭͚̽e̶̡̤͓̲̝̼̋̈́̈͝͝i̷̧̱̘̠͔̽̋͆̎͂̈́͜j̷̣͓̇̊͌̆̕ḯ̶͔̔̉͗̽̚, go test it! Oh, but don't use it on the white roses!" She says as he smiles. "Yes, Naki."

.

.

.

.

.

The male stares at his palm as he leans down to lick it. Her blood had gotten on his palm. His eyes lit up with lust as he licked up all the blood from his palm. He let out a groan as he finished the blood. He walked back to the storage room. He walked through the room as a certain scent caught his nose. "There you are." He mumbled leaning down as his black-grey hair falls over his face. He picks up the bloodied crowbar.

"Her blood is very interesting indeed."

He mumbles. Normally, the blood would've dried up by now. But it was still fresh as if her blood had just poured out. Taking out a small container, he bent down to the floor and placed the blood inside. The blood was driving him crazy. He quickly covered up the bottle. He placed it into his pocket as he walked out of the room. He needed to get more of her. The tiny bottle wouldn't satisfy him. "Going somewhere 'Jeremy?'" A voice calls out.

"What do you want?" The male replied coldly to the older man. "I just wanted to know why you were taking her blood when it doesn't belong to you." The older male responds as 'Jeremy' scoffs. "She belongs to me, she just hasn't been through the test yet." 'Jeremy' growls. "How long will you keep this act, Kino?" The male asks as 'Jeremy' smirks. "Long as she makes it. . " He says, as he walks away.


	5. Reality is a cruel place, isn't it?

Chapter five: Reality is such as cruel place, isn't it?

"Naki, wake up. Hurry and wake up." The small black and purple-haired male says shaking the older girl. "Hm. . .? What is it R̷̡̧̗̙̭͚̽e̶̡̤͓̲̝̼̋̈́̈͝͝i̷̧̱̘̠͔̽̋͆̎͂̈́͜j̷̣͓̇̊͌̆̕ḯ̶͔̔̉͗̽̚?" She asks him as he points outside the window. "The bells, are ringing." The girl looks out the window and smiles, "Ah yes, they are. It's time to start over right?" She says hugging the younger boy. He quickly hugs her back, embracing her warmth. "Naki, please come back soon."

"I will don't worry." She says as the sound of bells rang all around and it all went dim.

.

.

.

Beep

.

.

.

"Will you just shut it?!"

I yell quickly sitting up and grabbing my phone. I turn off the alarm and groan. "Another dream? What the hell, honestly." I mumble standing up, placing on my glasses. I shuffle over to my desk and grab my uniform. I head to the bathroom and get ready. Slipping on the shirt and vest, and placing on the skirt. I glare at my legs and grab my stockings slipping them underneath the skirt. I then brush my hair and brush my teeth. I wash the brush as I yawn. I grab my phone and head downstairs to find the kitchen empty.

". . . Diana?"

I yell out walking into the kitchen to find a note on the counter. What is it with people leaving me notes? I complain in my head as I pick up the note.

Dear Nan, I went out early because work called me in. I hope you can make breakfast and not burn the house down again, if you do there is a phone number on the back of this. It contacts the fire department. Love you okay. Signed, Your Aunt.

"Well, that's scary," I mutter. I know how to cook, it's just I wasn't paying attention last time and almost burned the house down, she remembers that. That was five years ago. . . I check the time and sigh. "So early, she got me to wake up early now," I grumble as I look around the kitchen and living room. "Messy," I grumble. 

For the next ten minutes, I spent them cleaning up after Diana. "Such a pain," I complain as I throw the last pair of shoes into the closet. Checking the time, I had thirty minutes to spare. I walk over into the kitchen and take out a bowl of sweets. I know it's unhealthy to eat chocolate in the morning but hey, I love sweets, and no one is here to judge me on it. I sit down and eat in silence. I quickly finish the bowl. 

Greedy child.

I think as I place the bowl in the sink. I walk over to the door, placing on my shoes, and grabbing my bag. 

I open the door and step out. I make sure I got the right key and lock the door. I walk out passing the grass fence and step out to the sidewalk. I walk down the sidewalk, as I watch cars pass me. I keep walking until I see the school, I see students walking inside chatting with each other. I roll my eyes. 

I don't need a bunch of friends anyways, I have myself after all. 

I joke in my head as I laugh to myself. I walk into the gate of the school as I watch students chat. I roll my eyes as I head up the stairs. Entering up the stairs I walk inside the building. 

Going inside the building I stop at the office to see the same two arguing. I walk past the office and to the stairs. ". . ." I walk up the stairs as I feel the same weight on me like last time.

"What the. . .?" The stairs didn't change. I look up at the signs as I step up to the floor. "3-2. . . How?" I mumble as I go down the stairs. "Are these the wrong ones?" I ask myself. 

"Impossible." I say as I lean on the wall. I look at my phone, one minute till the bell rang. "Well, this is troublesome. Why did the-" 

Ring

"What the fuck!?" I yell as the bell rang loudly. "Great, I'm late and I don't know where the hell I am." I groan as I walk back up the stairs annoyed. I feel another weight on my shoulders as I lift my head. "What the hell?" I ask as I stare at crimson stairs. "Witchcraft," I say as I go up the stairs. I stop to see two hallways. "Last time I have to go left," I say as I walk down the hall. I find my class and open it. It was the same scenario as last time. Being stared at like I murdered someone. I nod my head to the teacher and sit at my desk as chaos unfolds once again. 

I roll my eyes and lay my head down. It was only five minutes in class and I already want to nap, that's a new record. I feel someone tap my shoulder as I lift my head. "Hey, Rowe," Anya says grinning at me. 

"Oh hey," I say sitting up. "Where did you go yesterday?" She asks me as I grimace. I could ask you the same. 

I complain in my head as I shake my head. "I got lost is all," I say as she laughs. "Say, Rowe. Wanna ditch with me?" She says as I look up at her. "Ditch? And here I thought." I say jokingly as Anya laughs. "Yeah, I never go to my other classes, all that matters here at this school is that you at least show up in the morning." She says.

No wonder. I groan. "What? Too good to skip?" Anya says as I shake my head. "No no, I'll join you," I say as she grins. "Good, wait for me after class." She says as I nod. I place my head on the desk as I close my eyes. 

.

.

.  
"Naki!"

The white-haired boy says hugging the girl. "Why hello Ş̴̦̖̖̃̎̉̆̂̄̕ȗ̸̫͎̼͖̲b̷̳͕͕̟̗̓͂̾̔͋̕͘a̸̲͙̙͚̘̖̻͋͗r̷̩͈̺̬̻̰̼̯͊̾̑̈́͆͊̋̕ͅủ̶̗͔͚̘̓̊." The brown-haired woman says as she hugs him back. "Naki, I'm sorry. I accidentally broke a vase again." He says looking down as the girl laughs. "It's ok Ş̴̦̖̖̃̎̉̆̂̄̕ȗ̸̫͎̼͖̲b̷̳͕͕̟̗̓͂̾̔͋̕͘a̸̲͙̙͚̘̖̻͋͗r̷̩͈̺̬̻̰̼̯͊̾̑̈́͆͊̋̕ͅủ̶̗͔͚̘̓̊! Everyone makes mistakes." She says as the male smiles. The girl runs a hand through his hair as the bells ring. "Naki, please visit me soon." The son says as she hugs him tightly as he hands her a white rose. "Don't worry, three more left. I promise."  
.

.

.

Ding.

". . Mgh. . Huh?" I mumble lifting my head from the desk to see the class empty. 

"Hey, Rowe." I felt something hit my head. "What the fuc- Oh, thanks," I say grabbing the small juice box from her. "Follow me, Rowe." She says as I stretch. 

"Where to though?" I ask. "Nurses office, the nurse is never there." She says grabbing her bag. I grab mine as we go down the stairs. She opens up the door, to reveal no one. She then runs and lays on one of the beds. 

"Close the door!"

She says as I do so. I go and sit at the table, drinking the rest of the juice. Anya then grabs her bag and starts to dig through it then she pulls out a plastic bag. She gets up and digs through the cabinets. "Don't say anything, I'm just taking these for home." She says throwing some items into the plastic bag and placing the bag in her jacket. "Why isn't the nurse here?" I ask aloud as she shrugs. "No idea, he's not here a lot, I wonder why the school even hired him." She says before continuing. "I mean, he even has the privilege to have private information, I mean, he is hot, but he could be a stalker." She says as I cough. 

No wonder he knew where I lived. 

"You think he's hot?" I ask slowly as she shrugs. "I mean, he's only twenty-three so yeah." "You're seventeen," I say blankly. "So?" She says grinning as I stare at her with interest. "No wonder, It's okay if you're into t-"

"Ya, I'm just kidding, he might be a pervert. I'm not into that." She says emotionless before we both burst out laughing. Anya calms down as she lays back on the bed sighing in relief. "I'm taking a nap, I never get that much sleep at home," Anya says rolling over to her side. "I'll wake you up before it's time to leave," I say as I jump down from the desk. I get a quiet 'okay'. I walk over to another bed and lay on it taking out my phone. I mess with my phone before taking out my earbuds and slipping them on. I press play on a playlist as I fall asleep. 

.

.

.

"Hey Naki, it hurts here. It hurts so badly."

The purple-haired male says touching his chest as the girl slowly touches his shoulder. "it's gonna be ok K̵̲̀̿̔̐͂̉͠a̸̞͍̜̘̰̐͛̄̕͘n̸͎͉̱̐̈̒̊̈́ã̵̛̛̙̘̃̏̄̋̏̈́t̴̲͍͕̗̠̝̭̞̮͊͝ỏ̶̹̥̋̽, don't worry." She smiled. He lifted his head to stare into her eyes. "You are. . pretty, just like a doll. More pretty than the others" He says as she smiles. "Thank you K̵̲̀̿̔̐͂̉͠a̸̞͍̜̘̰̐͛̄̕͘n̸͎͉̱̐̈̒̊̈́ã̵̛̛̙̘̃̏̄̋̏̈́t̴̲͍͕̗̠̝̭̞̮͊͝ỏ̶̹̥̋̽. . K̵̲̀̿̔̐͂̉͠a̸̞͍̜̘̰̐͛̄̕͘n̸͎͉̱̐̈̒̊̈́ã̵̛̛̙̘̃̏̄̋̏̈́t̴̲͍͕̗̠̝̭̞̮͊͝ỏ̶̹̥̋̽. . K̵̲̀̿̔̐͂̉͠a̸̞͍̜̘̰̐͛̄̕͘n̸͎͉̱̐̈̒̊̈́ã̵̛̛̙̘̃̏̄̋̏̈́t̴̲͍͕̗̠̝̭̞̮͊͝ỏ̶̹̥̋̽ help!" Water filled her lungs as she splashed around. Panic flooded his lilac eyes, as he watched his brothers dive in to help. "Why couldn't I save her. . please come back to us Naki." 

". . . Hey Naki, two more chances. . . Naki, come back." He says as it goes white.

.

.

.

"Hey, hey. . . Rowe!"

I feel someone shake me as I open my eyes. "Huh? What?" I grumble as Anya stifles a laugh. "'I'll wake you up before it's time to leave.' My ass." Anya says pointing to the clock, It was 4:20. "Really? How long were we asleep?"

I ask as she shoves me playfully. "You mean how long were you asleep. I couldn't sleep due to your loud snoring." She says as I roll my eyes and get off the bed. "Well sorry," I say grabbing my back and stuffing my earphones inside. "What now?" I ask her as she shrugs before grinning. "Wanna sneak into the office and mess with the secretary? She is easy to scare." 

She says with a grin. "Won't we get in trouble?" I ask. "Rowe, you saying that now after we literally broke in here?" She says as I smirk. "I was being sarcastic, let's go scare her," I say as we laugh. Our prank was simple, all we did was steal her keys and throw things in her office till the point where she screamed "Stop!" Anya and I walked through the gates of the school and waved to the other goodbye as we walked our separate ways home.

The rest of the week continued as the same. I attended class in the morning, I would hang out in the nurse's office with Anya, eat the food we stole from the cafeteria, hide from Travis and the dude from the storage room, check-in with Jeffery, and go home. It was strange since I was passing my classes from the homework they give in the morning. But hey, I did it at least. Jeffery and I became friends a short while after the incident. He would trail behind me and Anya and he'd nap with us in the nurse's office. And now, finally, it was Saturday. The day Diana gets paid, and I get a prize. It was early morning, I laid in my bed watching TV when Diana knocks on the door and walks in. "Work called in, I'll be back okay?" She says as shows me a timer. 

"I get paid remember? I'll buy us lunch and grab your surprise on the way back." She says grinning. "Got it. Thank you, Diana." I say as she groans. "Just call me your aunt." She complains as she walks downstairs. "Bye kid!" 

"Bye Diana," I say as I continue watching TV.

I hear my phone beep as I check it. "See you soon kid! Wish me luck!" I read aloud. I chuckle at Diana's text as I get up, and walk downstairs. I grab a plate of cookies and juice as I head back upstairs. I placed my hair in a ponytail as I watched cartoons. I eat my breakfast and lay on my bed. After finishing my unhealthy breakfast, and a series of SpongeBob, I head to the restroom to take a shower. Turning on the hot water, I strip down from my clothes and look at my palm, I slowly unwrap the bandage to see a small cut with scabs around it. 

"That's not gonna leave a mark," I say sarcastically.

I take off my glasses and step into the shower. The water quickly hits the cut making me hiss, the pain wasn't bad as last time though. The feeling of hot water made me feel more relaxed. I wash my hair and body for the next thirty minutes as I turn off the water. I get out, wrapping my body with the towel, and brush my wet hair. As I brush down my wet hair I grab my blow-drier. I dry my hair for the next five minutes and place it in a ponytail. I place my glasses back on as I carry my clothes to the basket. I walk back to my room and slip on a pair of clean underwear. I slip on my jeans and hoodie as I throw myself back on my bed. 

.

I check the time on my phone. It was twelve-thirty. "I'm hungry again," I mumble to myself as I call Diana. I wait for a moment as the phone vibrates before being picked up.

"Hello?" 

I asked. "Hey kiddo, I'm off in two more hours okay?" She says as I hum in response. "Okay then, please be safe," I mumble as I hear her laugh. "Someone worried about me?" I could feel her grinning. 

"No. . . Just be safe!" I tell her as she laughs. "I will, bye kid." She says hanging up. I chuckle as I stuff my phone in my pocket and walk downstairs. I step downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Heh, she thinks I can't cook huh? Let me prove her wrong." I say aloud turning on the stove. For the next hour and a half, I spent cooking lunch. I placed the plates down as I looked at the clock. She's coming home soon. I sit down on the couch and place a movie on. I got this, I thought as the movie played. 

.

.

The movie ended, she wasn't home. It was about two fifteen. I look over at the door and shrug. I turned on another movie. I checked my phone just in case, but no messages or phone calls from her. She's probably just a bit behind. That's all. All I know is that she's on her way. . .

.

.

The movie ended, she still wasn't home. I looked over at the plates of food, they had gone cold. I looked at the time, Five thirty. I took out my phone and called her. ". . ." She didn't answer. I turned on the news and waited. I got anxious and decided to stand up and walk around. I kept looking outside, through the windows, and stepped out even. I went back inside and sat back down. I began to bite my nails. She's on her way. . .

.

.

I took out my phone and called her again. It went to voicemail. I called her again. Voicemail. Again. . . voicemail. . . I got worried, she wasn't answering, it was almost seven, the food I made her was tucked away in the fridge. Worry began to overwhelm me. 

Where is she? 

I thought grabbing my phone off the charger and slipping on my shoes. I called her again. . . she didn't answer. I lock the door behind me as I run out of the house. I head to her job. I try to call her again. It was disconnected. I called her job next. "Hello, this is Naval hospital, how may I help you?" A female's voice answers. 

"Hi, is Diana Rowe there?" "Diana? May I ask whose calling?" "This is her niece, Natasha Rowe calling." "Alright sweetheart, give me a moment." "Yes, M'am." As I wait, I find a rent-a-bike. I pay the fee and quickly get on the bike. "Hello?" The lady's voice comes back, "Hi, is she there?" I ask, getting ready to peddle off. "No, it says here that Diana clocked out at 2:30 today. Is everything alright?" She asks as I panic. "Yes, everything's fine. Thank you." I hang up quickly and think.

5 hours ago? Where did she go? Where are you, Diana?

I peddled down the streets, wondering when I suddenly got an idea. I stopped the bike and took out my phone. "Come on, come on. ." I pressed the ring as I waited. A click sounded from the other line. "Malkin's Forest Cafe, how may we help you?" This time a male voice greeted me in response.'

"Am I speaking with Javelin Malkin?" I ask quickly as I hear him stop. "Yes, this is Jave Malkin, how can I-" "Javelin it's me, Natasha. Natasha Rowe," I spoke quickly. I heard him cough on the other line. "R-Rowe? Hey, I haven't heard from you In a while-"

"Javelin! Has my aunt been there?!" I asked, cutting him off again. "Ms. Shawn?" He asked, "Yeah, she was here about 30 minutes ago picking up a deluxe special. Why? Is everything ok?" He asks as I groan. "She hasn't come home yet, "I say as he hums. "Well, she might have just caught traff- get out the way!"

I hear Javelin yell on the other line as I hear a loud smash from the background followed by screams. "Javelin!" I yell at the phone as he doesn't answer. Fuck! I start peddling toward the cafe. "Javelin answer me!" I yell as he picks up again. 

"Shit, sorry about that. Someone crashed near the train station!" Javelin yells as my eyes widen. "Javelin! What color and size is the car?!" I yell as I turn around to the other side as I begin biking again "Huh? It's a small, black hon-" I hung up immediately. 

.

.

.

"I suggest taking a train than a car," Reinhart says. "Just leave!" I yell.

.

.

.

He couldn't have. . . that monster! Diana! I bike down the small stores as I see the forest ahead of me. I stop and kick off the bike and dash through the gravel sidewalk as I see the train station. I run past it, following the tracks to the cafe when it comes up to my view. I see a group of people surrounding the car as police cars are seen surrounding the car and train. Police were trying to push everyone back. I spot Javelin standing amongst the crowd, his red hair standing out. Javelin notices me with a pale expression on his face as he runs over to me and stretches his arms out. "What are you doing?" I ask him as I try to look over him. 

"Wait! You can't go over there!" "Why not!?" I yell at him, struggling to get past him. I look over his shoulder and see it, that unique shade of brown. My body went cold. "Move!" I yell shoving him to the side and running over to the car. "Natasha no!" Javelin yelled out. "Hey get back here!" A man yells at me as I see it. ". . No." My eyes widened. The familiar black with a small carve in it. The crimson substance dripping onto a small grey bag that laid on the floor. Next to the bag. . . was a small box with a ribbon on it. 

"D-Diana. . ." I finally let out as something rolls down my cheek. The car was crashed onto the tree as blood slowly trickles down the window. Diana. . no. Diana. Auntie . . Auntie? Please, Diana. . Diana! "Diana!" She screamed. 

(Horrible editing - Author, the boys are coming soon. . .)


	6. Who's the liar now?

Chapter six: Who's the liar now?

"Diana!" I yelled out as I tried to run over to the car when a man runs in front of me. "Ma'm, step back!" A man in a green vest says pushing me back. "No! She's my aunt! Let me through now!" I yell as another male grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back. "Ma'm please." He says calmly. "She's my aunt. . . Let me through. . ." I mutter as I began to tremble. "Row-I mean, Natasha get back. . ." Javelin says tugging my arm. "I'm gonna kill him. . ." I mumble. "Huh? Natasha calm down, this was an accident-"

"Accident?! He caused this! He said this would happen! I'll kill him!" I yell out as he grabs my shoulders. "Natasha calm down!" He yells as I sob harder. "No!" I yell struggling in his hold. "Natasha enough!" He yells as I stop. "It's his fault. . . He deserves to die." I mumble lowly as Javelin hugs my body. The sounds of sirens fill my ears as an ambulance shows up as people jump out and run over to the car. "Diana!" "No don't look!" Javelin says turning my body to the side as he covers my eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I clutched his shirt. "It's not fair. . ." I mumble as he tightens his grip and my waist. . . As his hand goes lower. . . 

"Are you Rowe, Natasha?" 

I hear a lady ask. "I am," I say shakily as Javelin lets go of me. "If you will come with me please," She says as I nod, rubbing my eyes as I follow after her as Javelin tried to come. "Only family relatives sir." She says causing him to stop. "This way." She says as Javelin looks at my disappearing figure. 

.

.

.

Javelin sighs heavily as he feels a chill run down his spine. I'm so sorry, Naki. . . He looks down, clutching the phone in his hand and lifting it up. I have to. . . For him. He thinks as the phone in his pocket rings. Javelin quickly stuffs the other phone into his pocket as he answers the call.

.

.

.

I was lead to sit in the car with two other police officers as we followed the ambulance to the hospital. Millions of questions ran through my head at the moment. Diana, why did you not come home right away? Where were you for 3 hours? Diana, did he talk to you? Don't worry Diana, he is a dead man. . . My thoughts kept going on as I couldn't hear the two officers talking. 

"That's her aunt correct?" The first officer spoke. "Yes, how old do think the girl is?" The second asked. "I'd say around seventeen or eighteen."

"Does she have more relatives here?" They say to each other as one glances back at me before they continue driving. "She looks younger than that, poor kid." The girl mumbles as they pull up to the hospital as I immediately get out of the car and rush after the cart as they rush Diana inside. "Hey, kid." Someone grabs my arm. "What?!" I yell to see a police officer. "You can't go in there, you got to wait here." He says as I scoff and snatch my hand away as I sit in the waiting room. I saw her, she. . . I couldn't even tell. Yet, that expression showed so much pain. I thought. 

That man, I knew he was crazy. . . I swear when I see him I'm gonna- "Miss Rowe, you have a visitor who wishes to speak to you in private." A voice calls out as I look up.

Private? Who the hell wants to speak to me in. . unless. . . My hands clenched as I felt my heart race. I stand up and follow after him. He leads me to another waiting room as I step inside. Inside, sat Reinhart, admring the view outside the windows. He notices me enter the room and gives a sly smile. "Hello, Miss Rowe," Reinhart says smiling as I clutch my bag. "You! You did this!" I yelled at him as he smirks. "I warned you didn't I? It's your fault for not listening to me." He says as his words make me angrier. "My fault?! She's almost died cause of you!" I yell, a rush of emotions coming over me. "Because you didn't leave as I told you. Would you like have me not have told you, and make you think otherwise? It would've happened either way." He says as I scowl.

"Either way?! You knew this would happen!" I yell as he frowns. "Will you listen to me now?" He asks again. "No! Are you fucking crazy?! What makes you think I would want to listen to you now?" I yell. Reinhart sighs before standing up, his body towering over me. "Okay then, have it your way." He says and lifts up his hand. Suddenly, a sweet smell filled the room. An overly sweet smell that made my nostrils burn and my mind haze. He began to speak, his words loud and clear. "Diana Shawn shall die on the First of December, 2021, your cousin will die the first of-" "What the fuck is wrong with you?! What do you want?!" I yelled at him, cutting him off from his chant. 

His grin turns sinister. "Now you're willing to listen?" ". . . What do you want from me . ?" I ask him as he smirks and walks closer to me.

"Come any closer and I scream," I say, hiccuping as he grins and leans close. "Live with me."

. . . what?! I look at him with disgust. "No," I nearly yelled at him. Who the fuck does he think he is?! "I'm not living with you, you old bastard." He scoffs. "I mean, let's make a deal. . . to get that mark off." He says pointing to my left shoulder. "What the hell have you done to me?" I ask him as he grins. "Not me, Kino did that." "Who the hell is he?" I ask. He ignores me. "Live with my sons until the mark comes off. Once the mark disappears, I will leave you and Diana alone." He says as I felt my eye twitch. "Hell no," I say grabbing the door nob. "I refuse. To live with someone like you." I say about to open to door. "You don't have a choice." 

"Huh?! Aah!"

I struggled as he wrapped his hand around the back of my neck. He was choking me! "Argh! Ah!" I struggled to breathe. "You have no choice, it's either they all die first, then you. Or, live and let them live." He says as I felt my mind going hazed. "You have five seconds to choose or else I'll snap this pretty neck of yours." He says grinning. "Either way is fine with me." He says as he began to countdown. "Five. . four. . three, two-" "O-Ok!" I gasped out. He hums in satisfaction. "We have a deal then." He says letting go of my throat as I fall to the ground holding my throat as I gasp for air. My head feeling dizzy, I lay on the ground as I start to see black dots in my vision. "You leave tomorrow. I'll send a driver to pick you up. Don't even think of trying to escape, that mark is now a tracker of where you are." He says as I weakly glare at him. "Don't worry, you'll fit in nicely." He says standing over my body.

"Goodbye, for now, Natasha Sakamaki." He says opening the door and leaving. 

As soon as he leaves, I began to sob. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I felt weak because of him. Why was I sobbing on the floor like some bitch? The answer, I was afraid. "I'll kill him. . ." I mumble softly. But, why his sons? Why the hell am I living with them? He's trying to sell me out like some whore. "I bet his sons are like him, ugly and cruel," I mumble again, coughing out. "Miss Rowe, your Aunt is- Miss Rowe are you alright?!" I hear the secretary ask. "I'm fine," I say holding my hand out as he helps me up. "What about my Aunt?" I ask as I hold myself up. "They both made it," He says as I look at him confused.

"What do you mean they both made it?" I ask as he quickly jolts up. "I-I mean, the doctors quickly made it in time, Diana is alive. She's in the ICU now." Those words made all my worries almost go away, almost. . . "Can I see her?"

"No sadly, but you can see her tomorrow morning. Check in's, start at 8 am." He says tapping his clipboard. ". . . I see thank you, I will take my leave now." I say bowing slightly to him and leaving.

I sign out on the waiting list and start walking home. As soon as I stepped out the doors, it began to rain. "So clique," I grumbled, as I was getting rained on. My stomach growled as I walked. I hadn't eaten yet, I don't want to eat. Idiot! Don't be like those girls who say 'It's all my fault!' No! You gotta eat something. "But I don't want to," I say. Me and my mind argue until I give up. "Fine, I'll go to the store," I sigh. I walk down the streets of gloom and see the community stores. "Welcome!" I hear a boy yell in the back as I step inside. I grab a water bottle and a small bag of chips. I place them on the counter as I see a candy aisle. "I need to grab something else." I mumble to the cashier as I walk over to the aisle. ". . ." I spot a box of chocolates. "Perfect, I can sit and cry in my room and eat those," I say.

I walk over and grab it when,

"Hey, get lost."

Someone grabbed it at the same time I did. "Why don't you?" I ask in return, glaring at the. . taller male. I stifled a laugh. "What the hell are you laughing at?!" He yells back at me. "Your hair-" I say covering my mouth. "What about it?!" He yells, his face becoming red. "Are you old? You look young. I'm not making fun of old people but. . . Why is it all white? And your eyes-" "What about them?!" He yells. "They're pretty but weird. I'm calling you rabbit." I say in a baby voice. "What the hell? Why?" He says as I smile. "Because your too slow," I say snatching the box of sweets. "Hey! I need those!" He yells. "Make it at home little girl instead of whining," I say as I pay for the box. "Bye," I say as I grab the bag. I run out of the store. "Come back here!" "Try to get me, bitch boy!" "You're dead!" He yells cutting me off as I raised my finger at him. 

.

.

.

I run down my street as I run inside the gate. I run up the stairs and unlock the door. I step inside the house as I slam the door shut. I try to catch my breath as a wave of grief hits me again. I shiver and grab a hold onto the counter. "Stay strong, Natasha, you will survive," I say locking the door. I open the water bottle and quickly drink it all. I open the box of chocolates next and walk upstairs. "I just got here but it feels long. . . Heh." I laugh softly. I take out my suitcase and unzip it. Placing my clothes and shoes inside, I grab my hairbrush and other care supplies inside and zip it up. I then grab a bag a place my laptop and other electronics inside. I grab the chargers and place them next to them. I look around my room as I walk out into the hallway. I walk into Diana's room as I look around. I open her closets to find many boxes inside, but a grey-blue box caught my eye.

I pulled the box out to see 'Natasha' written in red on the top of it. I cut off the tape and open the box. Inside was a large book and a smaller box inside. I grab the two books and open them. "Photo's huh?" I say looking through the pictures of me. "I was so fat, still am. Look at these thighs." I say as I chuckle I grab the box and pull it out. "She has small handwriting. . . 'Happy Seventeenth birthday, enjoy this dress I had.' Dress?" I mumble opening it to see a black lace. I take out the dress and laugh. The dress fell right above my knees, the color was blue with black lace. A white petticoat underneath and with a corset to suck in the waist. "Nice taste," I say placing it back. I pick up one of the books and grab the box with the dress. I walk back to my room and place them in my bag. I reach underneath the bed and grab my notebook. 

I throw myself on my bed and sigh. I look at the box of chocolates and push it away. I turn off the lights and turn on the TV. I turned to my side as a tear slipped. "Goodnight Diana."

.

.

"Naki!" 

A small red-head yells as another redhead follows after him. "Oh, boys. . ." The brown-haired girl says as she's tackled into a hug. "Naki, tell w̴̨͖̯͕͉̓̓̀́̎̍́̆̓̚h̵̤̯̝̀̿͝ö̴̡͔͔͕̗͔̬̹́͝ I'm your favorite!" "No Naki! I am!" The other redhead says as she chuckles. "You're all my favorite." She says as they down at her. "Naki. Is w̴̨͖̯͕͉̓̓̀́̎̍́̆̓̚h̵̤̯̝̀̿͝ö̴̡͔͔͕̗͔̬̹́͝ better than us since he's the first child?" The girl chuckles. "w̴̨͖̯͕͉̓̓̀́̎̍́̆̓̚h̵̤̯̝̀̿͝ö̴̡͔͔͕̗͔̬̹́͝, ȇ̸͙̹̖͓͔͌̑v̴̧̧̫͇̗͍̍̾̈̋͊̎̀̈͘̕ͅe̸̡͔̬͉̰̳͎̻͇̕͝n̷̙̺͔̣̮͖̞̠̩̓͂̍̎̏̀̄̕͘͠, a̸̡͎̣̲̦̰̦̿͠r̸̡̼̬͎̾͋̈̎̃̿̊͝e̵̴̷̡̧̺̳̞͖͇̦͖͔͖̘̻͙̟̎̽̐̐̈́̎̒͘y̷̰̘̲͇̐̔͌ͅo̶̟͙̙͈͕̱͉͖̱͎͑̅̽̃͠͠ų̵̛̜͎́̎̏̋͋͝?̵̫̹̮͕̌̑̈́͆̽͘͝and you two, are equal. No one is better than the other." She says as they smile but frown. "But- didn't w̴̨͖̯͕͉̓̓̀́̎̍́̆̓̚h̵̤̯̝̀̿͝ö̴̡͔͔͕̗͔̬̹́͝ hurt you?" "He is still one of us." She says as they smile."Thank you, Naki!" "You're welcome Ayato, Laito."

.

.

.

". . ." My eyes opened as I stared at my phone. I sat up checking the time. 8:30. I sigh and roll out of bed. I slip out of my leggings and place my jeans on. I brush down my hair and pack up my brush. I grab my bag and suitcase. ". . ." Is this really my only option? Is there no way out other than this? "The mark on your shoulder acts as a tracker," I remembered his words. I glance in the mirror, the mark had gotten bigger, it went from my chest to my collarbone. ". . fuck." I curse as I walk downstairs and head to the door. I slip on my shoes and grab the keys. I walk out and lock the door behind me. 

Beep! 

"Ready Miss Rowe?"

I hear a man call out. "Who are you?" I ask the man as he bows. "I am your personal driver to the Sakamaki household." I felt my eye twitch. "Sir, I have a request. May we stop by the Naval hospital for a bit?" I ask him as he nods. "Very well, I will alert the family of the delay." He says taking my suitcase from me and placing it in the trunk. "Such a fancy car. . ." I mumble as he opens the door as I get in. "Here we go miss Rowe." He says as he drives off. The ride to the hospital was quiet. . . 

The windows were tinted from the inside, I couldn't see outside. I rolled down the window to see the hospital in view. I sigh in relief, clutching my smaller bag that contained my keys and phone. I feel the limo come to a stop. "Miss Rowe," I hear him call out from a smaller window. "We cannot go any further, you must go out here." He says as I nod. He steps out a opens the door. I quickly get out and run to the entrance. "Miss Rowe!" He calls out. "You must be back in fifth teen minutes, he doesn't like to wait." Neither do I. He calls back to me as I roll my eyes at who he was mentioning. "Alright," I say running inside. I run to the office as the lady from yesterday sees me. "You here to see your aunt correct?" She says as I nod. She smiles and tells me to follow her to the elevators. Getting inside, she presses a floor. Arriving on that floor, I follow her to a room labeled 'Sakamaki.' 

Ugh, that name again. . . wait. The nurse knocks on the door as she opens it. "Miss Diana, you've got a visitor." "Diana!" I yell running into the room. "Diana. . ." I stared at her mangled broken legs and arms, her face the same, yet there were scars and bruises. But her stomach. . . It looked bloated. "Natasha? Why are you crying?" I hear her call out as I hear the door close showing the nurse left for privacy. She lifts her hand and beckons for me to come forward. I collapse next to her, hugging her hand as she runs her hand through my hair. 

"Diana. . . " I sob. "It's his fault. . . I'll get him to pay," I say lowly as Diana chuckles softly. 

"Karlheinz," Diana speaks. "Karl who?" I ask as she looks away. 

"Reinhart, he tricked you to huh? His real name is Karlheinz Sakamaki." Diana says as my eyes widen. "Diana! What did he say to you?" I asked her as she sighs. "He told me that. . . someone would die if I came home on Saturday. I asked him how, . . . He said I would kill you and someone else. . ." Diana says as my eyes tear up again. No. "That's why I came home late, I met with him after work to tell him to leave us alone. I was on my way when, I saw a red light, and crashed." She finishes. "A life for a life. He tried to kill one of us by tricking the other. He failed to kill either of us so now it's on me now." I mumble. "What do you mean?" She asks her eyes now wide open. ". . . I am forced to live at the Sakamaki household until some stupid mark comes off." I tell her as her lips part. With her uninjured hand, she grabs mine tightly. "Natasha, please. Please be careful. I know who lives there." She warns. 

"The people who live there Natasha, they are not to be taken lightly. They've sent people to their graves there. So please. Don't do anything crazy. I don't want my only niece to be hurt." She begs as I nod. "You're so young, too young to deal with this. ." She whispers before grimacing. "Be safe Natasha, I love you." She says as the door opens. "Miss Rowe, time to go." The man from the car says as I nod. "Alright. . ." I say slightly glaring at him. I turn to Diana and kiss her hand. "Goodbye, Auntie," I say quietly while walking to the door, closing it behind me. Diana smiles softly. 

.

.

.

"Finally, she called me it. . . I'm so sorry sister, I've done a terrible thing to your daughter. ." Diana mumbles as she looks down at the papers that laid next to her. Picking up the pen, she slowly wrote something onto the paper. "But, by the god of sin. Let this be a lesson to both of us, to never cheat the devil." She mumbles as she places the paper down.

______________

DEALER NAME/S: 

Sign here: Madeleine Shawn

Sign here: Nathaniel Rowe 

Sign here: Diana Shawn 

TAKER/S:

Sign here: Karlheinz Sakamaki

TARGET/S:

Nakisha Rowe

\------- Shawn 

_______________

Diana stared down at the paper as a man walks into the room. Looking away, not wanting to look him in the eyes as her grip on the paper tightens. She closes her eyes tightly as a swirling pain stretches through her body, as the paper is taken away. "Please god, someone, look after Natasha and keep her safe, please don't let my daughter die. ." 

.

.

.

I was sent back to the car as the driver gets in and looks back at me. "The drive is long, you may take a nap if you wish." That was all he said as he begins to drive off. I sigh and pull out my earbuds and plug them into my phone. I place each one in my ear and scroll through a list of songs. I pick one and press scramble as I listen to the songs play. . . The drive was long as he said, I'm guessing almost fifty minutes have passed? I lean my head back as I cross my arms. I glance back at the driver who was busy with the road as I closed my eyes. Letting the music drown out everything else as It all fades into darkness. 

See you soon, Naki.


	7. Your hatred fuels the lustful demons. . .

Chapter Seven: Your hatred fuels the lustful demons. . .

"Praying won't help you, Ms. Madeleine."  
.

.

.

". . ." I open my eyes to be met with a low black roof. I lift my head to see the same place as I saw before I slept. The roads empty, the trees tall and hanging, the driver still in his own mind. I groan quietly as I check the time. Three fifty-nine? I last checked it was only 10. . . 

"Are you up now miss Rowe?" I hear the driver call out. "Yeah. . . I am." I call back as I get a hum in response. "We only have a few more hours till we get there." He states as I look at him strangely. A few more hours? Where are we?

"Are we still in Japan?" I ask aloud as he hums.

"Yes miss Rowe, it's just the household is in private lands. It takes a while to reach the area if you're visiting from across." He says as I nod. Private lands? What in the hell is this? Some rich drama? I groan in annoyance and mess with my phone. I decide to play around with the apps on my phone for the next hours I'm in here. . .

.

.

". . . Miss Rowe, we are almost there."

I open my eyes stretching as I feel a weight over my body. A blanket? I noticed now I was laying down on the seats instead of sitting up. Did I fall asleep? When did I lay down? Did he give me the blanket? What in the fuck? I slowly sit up, stretching as the driver glances over to me. "You seemed uncomfortable in your previous position. So I fixed the back seating to be more comfortable for you to rest." He explains, his eyes darting over to mine. Oh, well, that's. . awfully nice. . I thank him as he hums again. "There are refreshments in the pocket below you, you have about a few minutes if you want to freshen yourself up." He says, as I nod and thank him once more. Was I wrong? This man is being considerate and looking after me even. . I grabbed a water and chugged it down. I then adjusted my clothing as I turn to look out the window. 

I look out the window to see an empty road with thick trees surrounding overhead. I feel the car begin to slow down as it comes to a stop. I grab my bag and place my phone inside as he hurriedly comes over and opens my door. I step out of the car. As soon as I do, I feel my breath hitch. 

"What. The. Hell." 

I mutter as I stare at the large mansion. It was huge! Large iron fences surrounded the entire estate as the gates stood about 40 feet tall. The width of the entire place seemed to equal the length of the Eiffel tower. "Sir, I think you have the wrong place," I whisper as I turn to the driver. "No M'am, this is the Sakamaki household." He says to me as I gawk. 

So, his sons and he are rich? Should've known, damn rich people.

I grumble in my head as the driver turns to grab my things. He pulls out my suitcases and places them next to me. "That should be it," He says as I turn to him. "Thank you," I mutter as he bows his head. "So what am I supposed to do exactly?" I ask him. "Go up to the gate and wait to be let in, it shouldn't be long. Hopefully, the gates are already unlocked." He says, turning to the car but stops. "Miss Rowe," He calls out as I turn to him. "Yes?" I ask as he walks up to me and turns me around. "What are you-" He hushes me as I feel something cold against my back. "This is a dagger, I was instructed to give this to you for defense. Put this dagger into your bag and do not reveal it unless needed." He mutters as I take the dagger. "Thank you," I whispered back as he turns and gets into the limo. "Farewell, and best of luck." He mutters to himself as he drives off. 

I admire the dagger before slipping it into my purse. 

"Well, this is exciting," I grumble to myself. I turn to the large gate in front of me and give it a push. It didn't budge. "You've got to be kidding me. . ." I pushed against it again. Nothing. "Hey! Open the gate please!" I yelled as I got no response. "Fucking hell." I stepped back and glared at it. "I have to do this again?!" I yelled. 

I stepped back and I run to the gate and give it a hard kick. "Fuck!" I yelled in pain, slipping and falling. "Mother of fucks. ." I whined in pain. "This is bullshit!" I shouted at the gate as I slowly stood up. I was about to kick the gate again when suddenly, the gate creaked open. I sigh in relief as I shake the numbing pain running across my leg. "Stupid gate, I bet it didn't open on purpose," I grumble as I walk through the entrance. "Literally, damn these rich people," I grumble as I look at the large white painted water fountain in front of me. 

The front of the mansion was filled with rows upon rows of grass hedges and flowers. A gravel pathway leading through the rows and to the center where I stood. I dragged my suitcases behind me as I walked up the large steps. I was greeted by a large oak wood double door. "Why the fuck is everything so huge," I complained. I mean, I'm 5'5. But this is bullshit. I grab the large handle and tug. It didn't open. Mother fucker. .

"I swear if this door is locked, I'm literally gonna break-in, I'm tired of gates and doors right now," I mumble under my breath as I lift my hand to pull at door again. When the door slightly creaks open surprising me. "The fuck. ." I whispered.

"Uh, anyone behind the door?" I ask aloud as no one answers. "Hm. . ." I take out the dagger and hide it under my sleeve and walk inside. 

I walk inside and stop. I take one look at the area around me and was about to step back out when the door behind me slammed closed. "Not cool. Please don't be locked." I mutter, tugging to open the door. It wouldn't budge, I was now fully locked inside the Sakamaki estate. 

"What. The. Hell." I complain. "I give up, the spirits here are absolute assholes," I complain as I look around again. "This place is bigger than I thought," I whispered. I lift the handle of my suitcase and walk forward. A large chandelier hung over my head as a red carpet trailed from the door leading to the grand stairs. I stopped in the middle, looking around. "Excuse me!" I called out. I heard my voice echo down the halls as I cringed. Nope. not doing that again. I was about to turn and try the door again when I see someone running behind the stairs. It was a girl? "Hey! Excuse me!" I called out to her as she froze. "Who said that?" She turned around fearfully but as soon as her eyes stopped on me, relief flooded her eyes. "Another pretty lady!" She mutters aloud as she runs up to me. This girl in front of me was small, about an inch shorter than me. She had blonde hair and bright eyes. "Are you real?" She asks nervously as I tilt my head. "I believe I am, do you live here?" I ask as she nods. "I-I do!" She says as I sigh in relief. She seems girly and quite petite. But thank god, another girl. "My name's Natasha, I'm supposed to live here. Do you know where Karlheinz is?" I ask her, as soon as I say Karlheinz's name, she pales. 

"H-How do you know who he is? Y-You need to leave! Please leave!" She begs and grabs a hold of my hands. Her own hands trembling as she looks up at me. "This place isn't safe! You need to-" 

"Hey, pancake. Who the hell are you talking to?" A man's voice calls out from behind us. The girl turns around and pales. "A-Ayato!" She panics as I look behind her. A boy, probably my age stood at the bottom of the stairs. He had a slim body with unruly, reddish-colored hair spiked at the ends. He had on a white shirt that has brown bordering the top and bottom of the shirt with a black jacket and brown scarf. He wore the outfit with blue jeans and some tacky shoe brand. "Ayato. . I-" The girl's grip on my hands tightened as I stared at the boy. Is he one of Karl's sons? He looks nothing like him, and by the way, this girl's acting, he's not friendly either. She's terrified. What has he done to her? Am I next? I pull her closer to me as he finally notices me. 

"Oh?" He grins. his grin wide and menacing. It reminded me of Karlheinz's. "You trying to escape again pancake? That won't do. ." He taunts as suddenly I feel something slip around my arm. "Is melons here supposed to help you? Ha!" He was behind me already? "What the hell are you- what the fuck?!" I tried to pull my arm away, but his grip was strong and painful. He grins again, "Melons, you smell better than pancake here." He grins as I flare up in disgust. He grabs my collar and pulls it down as I panic. "Don't fucking touch me!" I yell and stomp my boot heel into his foot. "Fuck!" He loosened his grip as I pulled away. "You don't touch a woman like that you fucking asshole!" I yelled at him as the girl hid behind us. "You bitch. ." He murmured, his green eyes flaming up at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. He stood up ready to grab me again when-

"What's with all the commotion down here? Miss Komori, who are you talking to?" Another man's voice spoke out. 'Komori', or the girl flinched as she turned to the man. "Reiji!" She says as I look over. I nearly gawk at the man. He's also pretty tall, a slender young man with his hair being a shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients. His hair is almost an inch away from being shoulder length and is neatly combed. His eyes narrow, a light red color shining through along with his golden framed glasses. 

"Damn, not you Reiji." The redhead groans out. "Need I remind you this is our entrance hall? We use this area exclusively to receive our guests. I must ask you to take your activities to your private rooms." He says, glaring holes into the redhead before turning his attention to me. 

"And who are you?" 'Reiji' asks, glaring at me as I stare back at him. "Who are you?" I retaliate back at him as Komori grips onto my arm. 

"You haven't answered me. I believe it is impolite not to answer an already given question." He says ignoring my previous statement. I sigh in disbelief as I look up at him. "My name is Nana Rowen, I was sent to live here by a man. . ." I say using a fake name. Who knows, this could be a setup...

'Reiji' scoffs and pushes up his glasses. "And why wasn't I told of this? Ayato, explain." Reiji, says to the redhead. "Huh? How would I know anything about it? This is news to me too, you never told me you were moving in with us melons." He says as I glower at him. "You attacked me asshole, why would I tell you anything if you just attacked me? And stop calling me that." I repeat before turning to 'Reiji'. 

"This really is rather strange," Reiji says as I look over at him. "I don't understand why I wasn't informed of this. This shouldn't have slipped my mind either." He says as I stare at him. "Can you please explain who-"

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this here. Please follow me. See that her luggage is taken care of." Reiji says walking away as I feel another presence behind me. I turn around to see an older male, much older, probably in his late 50's, grab my suitcases and walk off. "U-Um, are you-" "Miss Komori. Leave us." The girl tried to talk to me, but got put off by 'Reiji'. She looked nervous, glancing back at me, she muttered a quick sorry before running off again. 

I look back at the redhead to find him staring back at me. He gives me a grin as I roll my eyes. "Fuck off," I mumble as I follow after 'Reiji'. I push open a door as I find him standing up in the common room. It was this large seating area with three long couches. Another chandelier hanging above. Railings from the second floor were seen as 'Reiji' waits for me to sit down. The redhead, 'Ayato', was already sitting across for me. 

"Now," Reiji starts as I look up at him. 

"For the sake of formality, let's begin. So why don't you tell us about yourself and how you entered this house." He says as I look up at him confused. "I just told you Reiji. I don't know why I'm-"

"Hmm. ." 

I was cut off by a hum heard from above. "Well, what do we have here? Could it be that another cute human girl has decided to pay us a visit?" I look up to see another male, leaning on the balcony railing. The male has also a slender figure and is smirking down at us. He has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips, and green eyes just like Ayato. No fair, he has pretty skin. He has fair skin and a noticeable mole on his right cheek. He wore two piercings on his left ear along with a white dress shirt with a grey vest and two scarves, one white and one black. He wears it with black pants and a fedora hat. 

. . He gives off a fuck boy vibe. I think staring at him as he chuckles. "And she's checking me out as well, how alluring." He grins. In a blink of an eye, he's no longer standing by the balcony. "Where did he- What the fuck?!" I yell as I feel something wet touch my cheek. "My, you smell sweet and you taste delicious." He says as I back away from him. "Fuck off!" I argue, scooting away from him as he lifts his hands up in surrender. A taunting grin on his face. 

"Really? Is she really that sweet?"

Another voice calls out from behind me as I move away in time to see a male standing behind me. How many fucking people are there here? This other male has colored light purple hair, though he has large matching eyes, with visible dark undertones beneath them. Damn, and I thought I had horrible eye bags. He's also rather short, probably the same height as Komori. He has a thin figure with a noticeably younger look about him. He's carrying a teddy bear with a black eye-patch and a pink vest. 

"She does smell sweet. . ." The boy whispers as I shiver. "Stop that you two, it's highly inappropriate to behave so impolitely to a young woman you've just met." Reiji scowls the two as I mentally thank him. Maybe Reiji was someone here who I could trust. Who knows.

"But why? It's only natural to want to try something that looks and smells delicious. Kanato agrees with me." The fedora says as the male behind me, Kanato nods. "Yes, I do," Kanato says as I sneer at him. "Hey knock it off you guys, if you've forgotten, your's truly saw and met her first. Consequently, your's truly is gonna be her first everything." He says as I look at him with disgust. Does he think I'm a whore? "Hell no," I complain as they ignore me. 

"Bullshit, I'm tired of hearing you call yourself 'Your's Truly,' like some trashy prince." 

Another voice echoes out as the redhead stands up angrily. "What the fuck? Dammit Subaru, I know that's you!" He yells as I recoil. 

"I'm right here."

A voice says I look over to the wall. How many fucking people are gonna magically appear here? I swear. "I thought I detected the smell of human in here, guess I was right. Who the fuck do you think you are to wake me from my sleep?" The man sneers as I glare at him. "Me you asshole. Got a problem with that. . ? Wait you look familiar." I say looking at him closer when it hits me.

"Oh- Rabbit boy!" I say as he clicks his tongue. "Don't call me that- wait It's you?" He asks. This male from the past has silverish light-lavender whitish hair, making his hair color not dissimilar to the other boy, Kanato's hair color. He also portrays scarlet red eyes with a slight pinkish hue. "You're the asshole from the store!" I say as he gets angrier. "Shut the fuck up!" He yells, hitting the wall. 

"Asshole."

I mumble. Reiji huffs and pushes up his glasses. "Do any of you know what's going on here? I must find out why this young woman has come to live with us." Reiji says as Ayato sits down. It finally went silent. A dull look passed over everyone except Reiji. I look around before standing up. "Look Reiji, I believe this was just a simple mistake. I think I might've got the wrong household is all. I'll be leaving now." I say walking past him. "Wait just a minute." He says as I huff and turn to look at him. "I'm attempting to get to the bottom of this." He says as I roll my eyes.

"Doing a horrible job at it . . ." I mumble.

"Don't you think it would rather be discourteous to leave right now?" He says as I turn my body towards him. "No thank you, thanks for the thought, though," I say frowning at him. 

"I wonder, is she the young woman he mentioned the other day. . ."

A new voice rang out as I turn my attention back to the couches and chairs. Next to the wall was another couch, laying on sid couch was another male. Goddammit, I'm tired of these men. "Shuu, do you know anything about this girl and why she is here?" Kanato asks as I turn to the new male, and this time I actually gawk. Shit. . . He's hot as well. I see a male with slightly curled blond hair, he has black studs on both of his ears. I'm guessing he has an MP3 player attached to a wire which is wrapped around his neck and with the earphones in his ears. He wears a blue dress shirt with a white shirt underneath and brown pants.

"Maybe. . ."

He responds quietly. "Don't give us this 'maybe' crap. I think we all appreciate an explanation." Kanato says as 'Shuu' sighs. "It was that guy, he contacted me a couple of days ago. He told me we would be having another guest arriving from the south part of Japan. And we need to treat her with respect or else we'll face danger from her." Shuu finishes as I tilt my head. Listen, man, I do act tough but I can't even fight. I only know small defensives. "What? Are you telling me melons is the sacrificial bride?" Ayato says as I quickly look over at him. 

"Bride?" I scoff as Laito grins. "Is that all that this is? She looks more like a sacrifice than a bride really. . ." Laito finishes as I glare at him. Shut up, you look uglier than me mother fucker. "Oh yeah," Shuu says opening his eyes revealing a sapphire blue. 

"He explicitly said we are not allowed to kill her."

Shuu says as I felt a chill run down my spine. Kill? Not allowed to kill me? What? "Or really? Then we are gonna have a very long relationship, little bitch." Laito says as I back away from him. Were they going to kill me if he didn't allow it? What the fuck is going on? "It appears there is no misunderstanding then," Reiji says turning to me. "So allow us to introduce ourselves," Reiji says.

"Over there, laying on the couches, is the eldest son, Shuu," Reiji says as he stares at Shuu with disappointment. "I am the second oldest, Reiji." He introduces himself before turning to the rest. 

"Next is the triplets, Ayato-" "I won't let you escape next time."

"Kanato-" "Please let me sample you next time." 

"And Laito-" "Pleased to meet you little bitch." Laito says winking at me as I stare at him with disgust.

"And finally, the last and youngest son, Subaru."

"This is just a waste of time," Subaru says as I gaze at him. "Then fuck off," I mutter under my breath as he glares at me. I look around the room once more before turning back to Reiji. 

"Listen Reiji, I thank you for the small and welcoming introduction." I mutter sarcastically, "But, I was never told about being a bride. Plus, the six of you are kinda, fucking weird." I finish as I look at all of them. The sound of thunder was heard outside as no one spoke. . . When it hit me. That scent of something sickenly sweet lingering in the room. The same sweet smell that made my nostrils burn and head go fuzzy. The same smell that Karlheinz produced. 

Why didn't I realize sooner. . . 

"I need to leave. I'll walk home if I have to- that's mine!" I yell at Ayato as he holds up my phone. "Give that back," I mutter. "Do you really think I should?" Ayato says moving it away from me as I try to grab it. That's when someone else grabs it. We both look up to see Subaru holding it in his hands. "What are you-" "This is what I'm doing," Subaru says breaking my phone and dropping it on the floor. "Why?" I mumbled looking at my broken phone.

"Get lost," Subaru says walking away as I glare at his retreating form. "There there little bitch, it'll be okay," Laito says grabbing my shoulder. "You're about to become very good friends with us, so there's no need for a phone. Right?" Laito says as Kanato grabs my other shoulder. "To be honest I'm feeling a bit peckish right now," Kanato says as Laito leans down to my ear.

"You smell so delicious, it's intoxicating. Little bitch. . ." Laito says leaning closer. "Fuck off pervert!" I yell jabbing him in the stomach as I run away from him. Everyone stared at me as I felt my heart race. "You are truly idiots," I murmur, grabbing my real phone I hid in my bra. 

"You broke the decoy the driver gave me."

I say mutter. "Now I'm leaving," I state, backing away not paying to what's behind me. I turned to run when I bumped into the table and end up tripping over the damn table. 

I fall on the ground, scraping my palm in the process. "Agh! Son of a bitch!" I yell holding my palm as I feel the atmosphere darken in the room. I look up as I curse aloud. Each of the male's eyes gleamed dangerously. 

"Fuck. Shit. Hell. I just had to get fucking vampires."

I say standing up cautiously. "Honestly," Reiji sits down. "You can't really believe that you would run now, Miss Natasha Rowe?" Reiji says as my eyes widen. "You think you can fool us with a fake name? How pitiful. You manage to fool us with other tricks. . . Yet the fake identity is a laughing matter for us . . ." Reiji says as I hold my arm close to me. "Just goes to show how foolish and arrogant humans can be, and it infuriates me," Reiji says as I panic. "Fuck you!" I yell, ignoring the pain in my lower leg and palm as I run out of the common room.

"Her manners are utterly deplorable," Reiji says pushing up his glasses. "Get her." 

.

.

.

I run down the hall, cursing myself out loud. "I'm a fucking idiot! Why did I stay longer? Why didn't I just say fuck this and leave? Fuck!" I yell running. These halls, they've gotten longer! I think as I look for the front door. The smell of something sweet fills my nostrils as I dart around. Where? I turn around to see Kanato, standing down the hall. "Are you leaving so soon? I haven't tasted you yet. ." 

"Fuck that!" I yell running the other way. Where the hell is the front entrance? I need to get out of here. I need to run. I have to get a hold of Diana! I think as I take out my phone, backing into the corner to look around. "No bars? What the hell-" I was cut off by a low hum. "I told you, you wouldn't need your phone here when you're with us." Laito's voice echoed all around me as I click my tongue. 

"Fuck you Laito!" I yell out moving away from the wall. "Where has little bitch run off to? Here you are. . " I feel his breath on my ear as he grabs my shoulder. "This is a fun game, isn't it?" I shove him back and keep running. "This place is a fucking maze!" I yell as see the front door. I pull on the door as it doesn't open. "Fuck no! Not now! I don't need to deal with your bullshit door!" I yell tugging on the door handles. "Open! Please!" I yell as I back up examine. There are windows on the second floor, if I can find one I can climb out. The gate, I can climb the gate! I turn to run back when I got slammed against the door.

"Did you really think you could escape?" Ayato says pinning me to the door. "I believe the time has come for your screams. Please humor me by screaming. ." Ayato says leaning down. "As if I would fucker!" I yell, headbutting him. "Fuck!" He whined out as I run away from him. Upstairs. . . I run the large staircase as I take the left turn. A window. . . I need to get outside! I think as I run down the halls. That was when I heard something break. I stop running to see a door open, in front of it was broken chains. I bite my lip and run inside, closing the door.

I look around the room. It was pretty spacious even, it looked like a small attic. There were tables and chairs covered in a white cloth. I walk around the room to see a small table with jewelry, such as different colored rings and necklaces. I walk away from it to see a window and a balcony! I walked over to open the glass door as I stopped. Natasha. . . I look up to see a lady standing outside, she had long brown hair with faded white at the tips. She wore a Victorian-style dress with a large coat. . . 

"Wait a minute-" I mumble as the lady slowly turns around when pain shoots me in the chest as I cry out falling to my knees. I pant heavily as I look up again. "She's gone. . ." I mumble as I slowly stand up, walking over to the balcony. I push against the doors as they couldn't open. "Fuck, locked from the outside," I mumble as I grab my dagger. Here we go! Using the blunt side, I swing it at the glass door as it shatters, knocking over a small stool. "Yes!" I cry out as I look to see what I dropped.

". . . A knife! And, a book? The name of here. . . Anya?"

I mumble bending down to grab both of the items. . I subconsciously flip open the first page. "Anya. . . Malkin? No way. But, that's the same as Javelin-" 

"Just like her. . . Of all our rooms, you had to pick this one to enter." I look up the see each of the brothers, standing in different parts of the room. "We took great care to seal off this room. So you shouldn't have been able to get in here. I will have to replace the lock and the door now." Reiji says standing in front of the broken glass, glaring at me as I glare back at him. 

"That's for sure, why don't you tell us how you got in here?" Laito says as I back away from him, stepping into the balcony. "You are my prey, please don't move," Kanato says as I glare at him. "Fuck off," I hissed at him. Ayato took a step forward as I backed up. "Come any closer, I will jump off this balcony. Don't test me." I sneer at him as he glares. "Jump off the balcony? How Romeo and Juliet like," Fuck I forgot their vampires! I gasped as Laito appeared behind me and grabbed the nape of my neck and shoved me down onto my knees. "No!" I screamed, thrashing against his hold. 

Ayato bent down to me, his face wide with pride as he grinned. "That's the look, that fear in your eyes really gets me going." He smirks as I thrashed. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at him as he grabbed a hold of my face, forcing me to look at him. "I think it's time for a taste." He grins as my heart drops. No! I started to kick as Laito held me back. Over my screams, Reiji began to talk. 

"One important thing you need to know from this day forward, you will never be able to escape from us, no matter where you go or disappear to. You are now the property of the Sakamaki household," Reiji says as Subaru clicks his tongue. "Don't be such a wuss, get straight to the point. If she tries to escape, she's dead." Subaru says as I fight Laito and Ayato. " No!" I yell as Laito turns my face.

"Stop! I won't give into you all! Get off me now!" I scream as the sound of breaking glass stopped the two. Everyone looked over to Shuu as a picture frame laid in front of him, broken. 

"My bad, I knocked something over."

Shuu mutters, looking directly at me before looking away. It's a distraction! I used the chance as I use my nails to scratch Laito's face and shove him off me. Ayato grabs my two arms, holding me down as I start to kick in a struggle. "What a pain," Ayato complains as I use my knees to shove him in the stomach. I scoot back, headbutting him again as he lets go of me. I grab my dagger and raise it at Ayato as he stares at me in shock. "Don't touch me!" 

"Stop moving already!"

I let out a gasp as I feel something hitting me in the neck. I drop the knife as I fall to my knees and collapse on the ground. My eyes close as Subaru huffs, stepping away from me. "Good job knocking her out Subaru," Laito grins as Subaru rolls his eyes. Reiji's eyes lingered on my body before speaking. "Did everyone feel that? That aura?" Reiji asks as Ayato nods, "Her eyes, they got darker." Ayato says looking at the fallen dagger that was stained in red. 

(this was also shit)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: You're not the only one trapped in this hell. 

". . . Mgh. . . Ugh, Huh?" I groan out as I open my eyes. My vision was hazy, my eyes were hurting. I let out a yawn as I slowly sit up. What happened to me- wait! I quickly grab my neck as I sigh in relief. "I wasn't bitten. . . Thank the fucking devil." I breathe out as I look down as my breath gets caught. "I never changed! Who the fuck changed me?!" I yell looking down at the grey-laced nightgown. Then suddenly, memories of what happened last night came and hit me like a truck.

". . . What does this mean? I have to get out of here," I say looking around me to see my bag and phone next to me. I reach over and grab my phone as I look at it. The sim card was taken out. Clever motherfuckers. "Did Diana set this up? She wouldn't. . . But he would. He's been trying to ever since I was little. . . Did she know? Man, I'm hopeless." I sigh looking down. "Crying won't help little bitch." That voice. . . I look up and glare at the intruder. "You're looking pretty sexy in that nightgown, and you're giving off such a delicious aroma," Laito says as he sits at the edge of my bed.

"Fuck off perverted asshole," I say scooting my legs closer to me, ready to get out. "Heh, I wonder if you're trying to tempt me. Little bitch." Laito says crawling over to me as I raise my leg, ready to kick him. "Fuck off you-" "Hey don't touch what's mine," Ayato grumbles, shoving Laito off the bed. "No need to be so rough Ayato," Laito says standing up.

"Keep your hands off her, she's my property." Ayato and Laito argue. "Mother fuckers." I complain trying to get up. "What's going on here?" Reiji's voice speaks out. I look over behind Ayato to see Reiji standing by the door. "These two fuckers happened in here," I growl. "Hurry up or you'll be late," Reiji says ignoring me as Ayato huffs. "Shit, not you again Reiji," Ayato says as Laito pouts. "I was having so much fun," Laito says as I glare at him. "Laito, Ayato, leave." Reiji orders as suddenly the two disappear. 

Reiji then looks over at me. "You are going to have to change," Reiji says as I scoff. "I was planning to already, and let me guess by the uniform you three were wearing. It involves school?" I ask as Reiji pushes up his glasses. "Yes, unlike Yui she couldn't even tell. You are going to school with us." Reiji says as I look out the window in my room. "Typical, night school for vampires? Don't make me laugh." I complain. "You will be attending night school with us," Reiji says as I glare at him.

"I can't even stay up past twelve AM, what makes you think night school will help?" I complained. "You mortals are accustomed to daylight, we simply can't allow you to do so. As long as you reside in the Sakamaki home, you will abide by our rules and adjust to our lifestyle." Reiji says as I click my tongue. "Sorry, Reiji but If I start to live here, I can make my own rules," I say glaring at him. "If this arrangement doesn't suit you, you are welcome to leave this house at any time," Reiji says turning and walking to the door.

"Gladly. . . I'll leave this place and fuck your shit up as I do. . ." I mumbled underneath my breath. "Did you say something?" Reiji says as I shake my head. "Nothing," I say as he glares at me. "Then quit doting, hurry up and change into the school uniform I've laid out for you." He says as I look at the uniform that was on my bed. "It's your fault for not just telling me straight up that I would-" He was gone. "Rude, and he says I'm the ill-mannered one," I complain standing up. 

The window looks like it can be used to escape, I could open it and leave. I look around the room and huff. "I can't use anything in here. And my dagger is gone- my dagger! I need that." I mumble. Chances are that if I go now, it's at a 24% chance I won't get caught. But that number is low as hell. I could look through the hall to see if anyone is there though. I walk over and grab the doorknob and pull it open. As I do I'm faced with the obnoxious redhead. "Hey melons, you haven't changed yet. Yours Truly would be glad to help-"

No thanks, go fuck yourself." I say slamming the door shut, cutting off the narcissist vampire. I groan as I look back at the uniform. I walk over to it and pick it up as I stared at it. It was kinda similar to my old one. I take a look at the uniform as I let out a groan of dissatisfaction. I walk over to the bed and grab my glasses and place them on. I walk into the restroom, flicking the lights on and slipping on the uniform. . . I look in the mirror and stare at my outfit.

The school uniform consists of a black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline. It has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow that is supposed to be tied to my neck above the white bow. Yet I can't tie for shit. I leave the two bows untied as I place them on the rest of the uniform. The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above my knees with a white petticoat underneath. I glare at the skirt as I leave the restroom and dig around my wardrobe to find black knee socks. "My shorts and stocking are gone. . . And my underwear," I growl, punching the table. I huff, slipping on the socks as I pull down the skirt. ". . . He never said I couldn't change anything. . ." I mumble taking off the blazer and grabbing my black hoodie. I zip it up as I look in the mirror. "Better. . . Is he still there?" I mumble, slipping on my shoes as I look outside. 

"Gone. Good." I mumble as I grab my school bag. I slip inside my phone and earphones. I step outside to find my self in large halls. "Sigh, this is gonna be one hell of a bitch." I mumble walking down the halls. None of this looked familiar to me. I continue down the long hallways and make a right. I then see the stairs. "Fucking finally-"

"I'm late! Reiji is gonna scowl me!" I was cut off by another voice. "Yui?" I mumble looking over. I watch as she rushes down the hall. . . and trip. "Pfft." I hold my hand to my mouth as I stifle my laughter as she looks over to me in fear as she holds her knee. I laugh quietly and walk up to her. "Yui, right? You ok?" I say as I help her up. Her eyes went from fear to relief once she realized I was still there. "A-Ah yes! I'm Yui Komori!" She stutters as I help her fix her uniform. 

She has wavy platinum blonde hair that falls down to her shoulders with her bangs parted in the center and a pink flower hair clip pinned on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a light glistening sherbet pink color. Girly. I think. She wore the same uniform as me, yet her's was neater. "I-I'm really happy that you're here! But, why are you-"

"Hurry up a pancake. You know better to know I don't like to wait." Ayato's voice comes out of Nowhere. He grabs Yui's wrist as she flinches. She's weak. I think as I walk over and grab her shoulder. "Fuck off, no one cares what you think," I say tugging Yui closer to me. "Ha! You can't tell me what to do!" Ayato says tightening his grip on the other wrist. "Ngh, Ayato your hurting me. . ." She whispers speaks up as we ignore her. 

"You need a girl to shut that mouth of yours, can you even call yourself a man?" I taunt as he growls. "Your annoying." He mumbles as he clicks his tongue. "Hurry up pancake." He says snatching her out of my grasp and dragging her down the stairs. "Hurry up pancake." I mock as he leaves. I scoff as I walk down the stairs. I look up to see the brothers sitting on the couches as Reiji glares at me. "You're late and what's going on with your uniform?" "Screw you Reiji, if you came sooner, and if the duo of idiots hadn't messed around I would've been here sooner. And I can't tie shit, so I'm leaving it undone. Please be grateful I at least have it." I say glaring at him as he scoffs.

"Enough of this, we already are late. Hurry up all of you." Reiji glares at me, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger before walking out the door. "Hurry up all of you." I mock behind him as I glare at him from behind. I stretch out as I yawn. I want to go back to sleep. As we all walk out as I see a large Limo. "Damn these rich people," I grumble as one by one each brother gets in. I get in last as I'm forced to sit next to temper tantrum bunny and Yui. The car ride was silent halfway as I look at each brother.

It's quiet. . . Which is good, but they haven't said a thing to each other. They must hate each other. Ayato began to harass Yui next to me. "What's on your mind Pancake? Tell me." Ayato says leaning close to her. "Stop calling me that! I have a name and it's Yui Komori!" She argues back. "Your opinion doesn't matter to me. So deal with it pancake." Ayato says leaning closer to Yui as I glare at him. "Ayato." Reiji starts, closing his book.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep the private matters in your respective rooms." Reiji scowls as I narrow my eyes at him. I grab Yui's hand and whisper something in her ear. She immediately nods as I wrap my arm around her as we switch seats. I now sat in between Ayato and Yui, as she sat between me and Subaru. Honestly, if I were her, I'd pick Subaru too. "T-Thank you," Yui mutters to me as Ayato scowls. 

"I've brought something for you to drink, catch."

"What in the fuck?" I mumble as something hit my hand. I look down to see a small juice box. This is the same drink I used to share with Anya. . . I think as I look up at him.

"It's 100% cranberry juice that cures people with weak blood," Reiji says as I look up at him. As if. "You gave me this to make sure I regain my blood back so I don't die, right?" I say as Yui looks at me with fear. "That is correct, Miss Rowe. You are our prey, so drink that juice daily." He says as he glances over to Yui. "Miss Komori already knows her place, please learn yours." He spoke as I glanced at Yui, she kept her down out of fear. I sighed as I leaned back in my seat. I close my eyes, leaning my head on Yui's shoulder to replenish a few minutes of needed sleep. 

Naki. 

My eyes immediately open as I feel my heart beating faster. Naki, when are you coming back? "I don't know!" I yell causing Yui to flinch. "Who are you talking to?" Ayato asks as I look at him lost. "None of your business," I mumble looking away. What the hell was that. . ? It hurts. Shut up. Yui looks at me with fear before looking away. I mumble a sorry to her as she nods. 

"Oh look her teeth are chattering, listen teddy. This is what happens when mortals feel afraid." Kanato says as I glare at him. "It's funny to watch, take a good look okay?" Kanato says pointing his bear at us. I roll my eyes, when suddenly-

"Is that screaming?" I ask, sitting up. "Why of course, those are our loving fans," Laito says grinning. I gawk at him in shock. "Yeah, that's a no," I say lifting up my bag and climbing over Yui and Subaru. "Don't touch me!" Subaru yells, embarrassed. "Shush," I tell him as I roll down the window. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled at me. "Jumping out?" I respond. "Oh no you don't," Laito grins as he grabs my wrist. "Little bitch, don't worry. Our fans are adorable." He says as I groan. He holds me hostage in my seat as the limo pulls up to the school. 

The door opens as the screams got louder as each brother steps out from the limo. 

"I need a Nyquil, it's too early for this," I mumble as Yui gets out in before me. 

"Ugh, it's her again. Doesn't she know her place?" I hear a girl mumble.

"She's a witch! Always coming with the Sakamaki's!"

"She probably blackmailed them to let her ride with them!" I hear more girls gossip.

Wow, so there are pick me's in Japan. I sigh and step out of the car, as soon as I do, the insults start blasting at me. A bitch! A whore! Yeah yeah, whatever makes you feel pretty. I take a hold of Yui's hand as we walk inside together. "A-Are you ok?" Yui asks as I nod. "It's ok, they only insult those who they think are prettier than them," I say looking down at her. "Which means your pretty," I say as she blushes. 

We walk inside to the entrance as I see Reiji waiting for us. "Hello, Reiji," Yui mumbled as I nodded to him. 

"Yui, go to class," Reiji says as Yui quickly nods, bowing as she tries to off. I still had a grasp on her hand. "U-Um Natasha. I have to go to class. . ." She says as I look at her. "Don't be afraid of those around ok? You are better than them." I whisper to her as she nods and she runs off. I turn back to Reiji as he glared at me. 

Reiji looks at a paper in his hands before scoffing. "You skipped two grades, yet you get held back. How can you make passing marks but then fail? Pathetic," Reiji says as I frown at him. "Shut up," I grumble as he narrows his eyes at me.

"You are in the same class as Ayato and Kanato, so go find them. Next week, you'll begin your exam to attend the same class as Laito and Subaru." He says as I look at him confused. "Isn't Yui in the same class Ayato and Kanato? Why did you send her off if she could've shown me? And I'm not so sure about being in the same class as Laito." I tell him as he ignores me.

"Unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless. Understood?" Reiji says as I gawk. This guy is a fucking sadist. Whipping? I mean, I've never been whipped before, I'm kind of curious- "Well? Do you understand?" Reiji says, cutting me out my thoughts as I sigh heavily. "Yes," I mumble as he glares at me. "Yes, what?" He asks as I look at him confused. "Yes. . what? What do you want me to say? Yes, Sir? Yes, Dadd-" 

"Go to class." He cuts me off and begins to walk away. "Dick," I mumble before looking for a map. 

.

.

.

"Shit, this school is bigger than my old one," I mutter as I walk down the halls. "I think it's on the first floor?" I mumble as I bump into someone's leg. "Sorry about that- oh never mind," I scold as I see the oldest brother, Shuu sitting on the floor with his legs spread out. "Oi, move your fucking legs please, it's rude," I say as he ignores me.

"Says the girl who curses out anyone she meets." A voice behind me speaks. "What do you want Subaru?" I say as he glares at me. "If you have a problem, please let me know," I smile at him. He scoffs, walking up to me. I now realize how short I am compared to this mother fucker. 6'1 asshat. He reaches over and I flinch, thinking he was going to hit me. But I felt fabric moving against my neck. He tied my ribbons for me. "You look like a fucking pig with them undone," He complains as he walks past me. I stare at his back confused as I hear Shuu chuckle. 

I look down at him and purposely step on his foot as I walk down the hall. 

I see a sign hanging above a door. "Is this my class?" I mumble sliding open the door. I step inside to see the redhead sitting in the back, next to the door as he laid his head on the desk. My eyes ignore him as I look across the room. I see Kanato sitting on the other side in the back. He's talking and laughing to himself. . . "Creepy." I mumbled looking at the board. 

Food prep in home economics, assemble in the training room at 7:30 PM.

"Food prep?" I ask aloud as Ayato perks up. "Food prep?" He repeats, grinning. "Oh hell no--" Before I could move, Ayato grabs my wrist. "Fuck. Shit. Balls." I complain as he drags me somewhere. "Oi! Let go Ayato!" I yell as he shoves me into a room. I look around to see a small kitchen. "Make me Takoyaki!" Ayato says as I glare at him.

"Takoyaki? Why should I? Go have Yui do it." I complain as he ignores me. "I don't feel like finding Yui. Now make the best Takoyaki in the world!" He says sitting down as I glare at him. "I don't want to. I have to go to class." I lie as he stops me. "No you don't, you plan to skip them and hide from Reiji." He says as I inhale. He found out. I think as he stares at me. "Yours Truly will eat them." He says as I glare at him. "That doesn't help, I don't even know how to make takoyaki. I'm from Russia dumbass." I complain. "Huh?" He looks at me confused as I sigh. "Then look at the instructions!" He orders me as I groan. 

Unless I stab him with a giant knife. He won't let me leave. I have no choice and I have to be this assholes little chef. I think as I walk over to the counter and take out the ingredients. "Oi, don't poison it either," Ayato calls out as I click my tongue. "Dammit. I was hoping I could." I mumble as I begin to read the instructions. . .

.

.

.

I sigh as I pull out the tray and pour the sauce on top of the balls. I placed the chopped green onions over the sauce as I take the tray and place it on the table. "Eat you bastard," I grumble as Ayato licks his lips and picks up a pick. He stabs one of the balls and eats it. He quickly finishes it as he grins. "Perfect! Better than pancakes." He says as I sigh. "The first class I skipped, had to be with this one. . ." I complain as he looks over at me. "Don't sweat the little things." He says as I glare at him. "Your one to talk, I don't even wanna be here with you," I mumble. "Oi, have some." He says scooting the tray between us. ". . ." I look at him before picking up a pick and poking one of the Takoyaki balls. I smell it first as I eat it. My eyes widen as I slightly smile. 

"They're good," I mumble as I chew. "See?" Ayato says grabbing another. It's the first time I made this, and it's the first time someone else complimented my cooking other than Diana. . . I think as I nibble on the wooden stick. Ayato continues to eat more as I look over at the counter. "I forgot, I get messy when I cook. I got to clean this or else Reiji's gonna have my head on a platter." I mumble as I pick up the used bowls and place them in the sink. I can't get my jacket dirty. . . Eh, fuck it.

I slip off my jacket and tie it around my waist. I roll up the shirt's long sleeves as I wash each item. "Oi, ass hat. Help me. You wanted them right? You have to help." I complain. Ayato ignores me as he rocks back and forth in his chair before stopping and standing up. "Oi redhead. I know you can hear. . . me." I mumble as I see him standing behind me. Shit! I let my guard down!' I think as I grab the knife I was using a point in front of me. "Back off!" I yelled at him, backing up to the door. "Where do you think you're running to?" Ayato taunts as I try to open the door. It hit me as it didn't open. He locked it! I glare at the red-headed vampire in front of me as I point the knife in front of me. "I will not hesitate to stab you Ayato," I say glaring at him. I look over to see a window. I could crawl over the seat and open the window. But I don't see a lock, it wouldn't open anyway. And I can't break a school's window. I think as I slowly shift over to it to keep my distance as Ayato moves closer to me. 

"I've been holding it in since yesterday. Let me suck your blood." "What the fuck? No!" I yell as he stands in front of me. I back up until my legs hit the table. "Shit. Fuck off!" I yell swinging the knife at him as he backs up enough to let me run. Fuck it, I'm kicking the door open. I think as I try to run to the door. "You're not escaping me!" Ayato snarls as he grabs my wrist.

"Fuck you!" I yell swinging the knife as I cut his left cheek. He hisses as he loosens his grip as I shove him off. I grab the door handle to only have him appear behind me and throw me back. I let out a loud grunt as I hit my head on the floor harshly. I drop the knife in the process as he teleports next to me and pins my body down. "You'll pay for cutting me." He growls grabbing the ribbon and ripping it off. He tugs off the small buttons and looks at my exposed shoulder as my eyes widen. "Be a quiet meal-"

"Hell no!" I yell, heading butting him as he grunts. I lift my leg kicking him in the crotch area as he lets out another pained groan. Ignoring the pain in my head I stand up shakily as I try to ignore the throbbing anguish. I take only three steps until I'm hit on my lower back by Ayato. "How dare you hurt Yours Truly!" He yells as I glare at him, and quickly try to grab the knife when-

"Agh!" I screamed in pain. I grabbed the sharp side of the knife instead of the handle. Blood pooled out from my palm, the scent filling the room. 

The scent got to him as he grabs my wrist as I let out another pained scream. "Fuck you Ayato!" I yell as I'm pinned to the table by him. I let out a pained gasp as my vision blurs. M-My head hurts. . . I hit the floor, the wall, and him. . . "O-Oi!" He tried to yell at me, but I couldn't hear him. My world was starting to spin. . . As the strength in my body leaves as I pass out as my body leans on the table. Ayato leans over my unconscious body to stare at my neck when. . . 

.

.

.

"You are such a disgrace." A strict voice speaks out. Ayato looks over behind him to see the older brother, Reiji. He was standing by the door. "I never dreamed you would do this in school," Reiji says as Ayato clicks his tongue. "Damn it, Reiji. I was getting to the best part." Ayato growls as Reiji ignores him. "Be responsible and make sure she gets home," Reiji says glancing at Natasha's sleeping body. Ayato doesn't respond as Reiji walks out of the room, but stopping at the door. He reaches over and turns off the light switch, causing the room to become nothing but darkness. . . 

\- -- --

It smells. . . 

I think as I feel something soft underneath me. Is that. . Bleach? I let out a groan as I open my heavy eyelids. "Hey, there you awake?" A voice calls out. I look down to see Ayato sitting on the couch's arm. In his hand was one of my ribbons. Wait. . . Wait! It all came back quickly, what happened in the kitchen. I quickly sit up as I try to get off the couch. W-What. . . I couldn't get off, my legs froze. Ayato gets out of the couch and walks over to me.

"Stay back asshole!" I yell at him as I use my arms to move my legs away from him. ". . ." He reaches over as I yell, the strength returned to my legs, but too late. Ayato lifts my body up bridal style as I struggle in his arm. "Let go asshole!" I yell as I stop. My eyes widen. That's why it smelled like bleach. I think as I stare. The school had a large indoor pool. . . "A-Ayato! Put me down!" I yell struggling again. He walks over to the edge as my eyes widen. "You are at the mercy of Yours Truly. Stop quibbling over every little thing I do!" He yells throwing me in the pool as I scream. "Ass- hole!" I yell struggling in the water.

"Now, say I'm the best. That I am better than anyone, that you belong to me." Ayato says as I grunt. "Ayato- I can't swim asshole!" I yell as I try to stay above water. Ayato only stares as I struggle. He threw me in the center of the pool, and which happens to be the deep end. "A-Ayato!" I yell louder. 

Ayato. . .

\- - -

"Do you want to come to swim with me?"

The red-haired female asks as the brown-haired girl sighs. "I don't know how." She mumbles as the redhead grins. "I can teach you!" She says as the smaller girl looks up at her. "You. . . Can? I'll just be in your way of having fun." The small girl mumbles. "No, you won't! It'll be fun-"

"Naki!"

Both of the girls turned to see a taller man, standing by the river's dock. "Father." The brown-haired girl says as he holds out his hand. "You're coming with me, I need to go somewhere." The male says as the girl stands up. "Okay, father-" Before she could leave, the red-haired female grabs her wrist. "Mm? Anna?" The girl mumbles as the redhead looks down. She slowly lets go of her wrist. "Sorry Rowe." She says as she jumps into the river, leaving the brown-haired child, and the so-called 'Father'.

\- - -

"Gah! I can't swim! Ayato!" I yell as I struggle in the water. I reached my hand out to try and grab a hold of the railings. That hand, it's the same. Ayato's eyes widen as he started to remember next. . .

\- - -

"Mother!" He yelled reaching out his hand as he struggled in the water. ". . ." She didn't answer him as she turned away, leaving him all alone to either learn to swim, or drown. . . His body slowly sunk underneath the water as he reached out his hand. In hope, In need. . . I-I can't. Or so he thought.

"Ayato! Get out of the water!" A girl yelled as she jumped into the water. "Idiot! Y-You can't swim!" The boy yelled as the girl let out coughs. "Neither can you!" She yells struggling to pull him out. After many attempts, they got out. But the girl was unconscious. . . "Huh. . ? Hey! Wake up- wait. . ." The boy's eyes widen as he saw the many marks on her neck. "She had no energy, yet she tried to help. . Help us!" The boy screamed as he lifted the unconscious girl as he ran. . .

\- - -

"You aren't her. . . Idiot!" Ayato yelled. 

I struggle as I held my breath as I was pulled underwater. It burns. . . But I can't, I won't die here! I think as my feet finally touch the deeper part of the pool. I'm losing oxygen! Jump, Natasha. A voice echoes. Jump? My feet were touching the bottom part as I jump up on my right leg, as a hand grabs my wrist. I couldn't do it, I give up. I think as I close my eyes as I open my mouth, my body becomes numb. . . 

(Nah)

When a feeling of something soft was pressed onto my left shoulder.

I felt the oxygen returning as I could feel my body becoming numb.

I was pulled up from the water as I let out harsh coughs. Water left my mouth as I coughed, tears streaming down my cheeks. I clutched onto the person as I coughed. Wait, person. . ? I looked to the side to see wet red hair. I looked down to see, we were still in the water, Ayato was holding me up with his arm. Of course, he knows how to swim. I think as I continue to cough out water, holding onto him tighter.

"Better than pancakes. . ." He says smirking as I stop coughing. I close my eyes as my breathing goes back to normal. "Please. . ." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I held onto him. "Please get me out of the water," I mumble my eyes closed from fear. Ayato stops smirking and looks down at me, I was shivering.

"You're hopeless. I guess that's enough for today." He says. Ayato adjusts my body to where I'm sitting on his arm as he gets out of the water. As soon as he stands on the ground, he drops me. "Arg! Hey!" I bark at him as I shiver. "Great, now my jacket is wet," I mumble, trying to dry my hair. Maybe. . . It's time to cut my hair. My breathe gets caught as I look back to the pool. ". . ." My heart races as I look away. No. . . Ayato stands behind me before looking away. That's when I feel something thrown over my head. "What the-? A towel." I mumble grabbing the towel as I look at him. I look away, using the towel to dry myself. I hear the sound of footsteps fading. He was leaving. I look down as I dry my hair. . .

\- - -

A few miles away stood a man dressed in black and green. The wind was blowing harshly as the male stood in between the trees. He looked over behind him as he stared at the large household. "Hmph." He lets out.

\- - -

I walked down the hallways as I looked around. "Which door. . . Oh." I push open a door as it emits a small creak. I step over the broken picture frame as I look around. I look over the pile of books to see something shining underneath. I look around the room as I bend down and move the books away. "Thank devil," I mumble as I slip the dagger inside my shoe. "Now, where is that book- Speak of the book devil." I mumble picking it up when- "Wait, it's empty? How? What the fuck?" I look at the front cover. "The material feels familiar though. . ." I mumble as I place the book inside my hoodie. I stand up and leave the room, unaware of the chaos I had just released. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: A game for a pet

Seating arrangement.

Reiji. Subaru. Empty. Empty. Shuu. Empty 

\---------------------------

Kanato. Laito. Ayato. Yui. Natasha. Empty

The sounds of forks and knives scratching against a plate echoed throughout the room. I stare down at my plate. I lift my head to glare at each brother. I was forced to join them for dinner, if I didn't I would receive a 'punishment' from Reiji. Which probably consisted of whipping. Reiji sat at the other side of the table at the end. Subaru sat next to him, and unlike Reiji who uses his knife and fork to eat. Subaru doesn't give a shit and uses his hands. In front of me was Shuu who didn't touch his damn food at all, he just sat there with his eyes closed.

Must be nice. . . I think as I look down again. 

I'm not hungry. 

Natasha. Eat.

I don't want to. 

"Say, you haven't been eating much, little bitch." Laito's voice speaks up as Yui jolts and grabs my arm. I feel him grab my shoulder and lean close to my ear as I glare at him. "You need to eat properly or you could become anemic." He says smirking. "Would you like me to feed you?" He asks as I scoff at him. Before I could curse at him- "Laito." Reiji's voice cuts in as Laito looks over at him. 

"It's bad manners to stand on your feet during a meal." Reiji scowls as Laito smirks and lets go of my shoulder and leaning up. "Yes, Sir," Laito says playfully as he looks over at me. "We'll continue this later, little bitch." Laito says winking at me as I flick him off. He walks back to his chair as Yui looks over at me as she looks down at my arm. I sigh as I look back at my plate when the sound of a chain being moved caught my attention. I lift my head to see Shuu standing up.

"Mr. Shuu?"

Yui asks as she lets go of my arm. "This is a pain," Shuu says, glancing at me before walking away from the table and opening the door as he leaves the room. We watch him leave. "That good for nothing deadbeat," Reiji mumbles as I stifle a laugh. "Nothing good can come to anyone who grows up spoiled rotten," Reiji says. Being a bit ironic aren't you Reiji?

"Teddy, what would you like to eat next?" 

I hear Kanato say as me and Yui look over. "Let's have a banana snowball." He says reaching over to pick up his fork and trying to pick up one of the snowballs, but cracking it due to it being a dry treat. ". . ." Kanato stares at it as he starts to laugh as he raises his fork to stab each treat. "Shit. . ." I mumble in fear as I watch him stab the dry treat until he starts to stab his plate. "He won't even make effort to attend our monthly dinner party," Reiji mumbles as I stare at him confused. "He's still on that? And what party? This is more like eating at a funeral." I complain as Yui smiles and tries not to laugh at my joke. 

See I'm fucking hilarious.

No, you're not.

Shut the fuck up.

"That will be all for today," Reiji says as Subaru's the first one to stand up and place his napkin on the table as he leaves the room. The triplets stand up after him as they leave. I stand up, Yui following after me. "Wait just a moment," Reiji calls out to both of us. "Yui, your table manners are deplorable. One of these days I will take you aside and discipline you thoroughly." Reiji says. 

"You gonna get a spanking from Momma," I whisper in her ear as she covers her mouth to not laugh in front of him. "As for you Miss Rowe," He directs his attention to me next, "You are the same, yet your manners are slightly more immeasurable than hers. I will give you the same treatment if you continue this mess. Understood?" Reiji says glaring at us. "Yes, Sir," Yui says as I smile, "Yes, Reiji," I say. We both leave the room as I quickly walk away from her.

"W-Wait Natasha-"

"Listen Yui, I'm in a bad mood today actually. I don't want to snap at you on accident, is that ok? I wanna be by myself." I tell her as she nods. "Don't worry! I understand." She says smiling. "Hey, Yui," I say, calling out to her as she stops walking to look at me. "Yes Natasha. . ?" Yui says as I grab her arm. "Please take off your shirt," I say bluntly as her face turns red. "W-What?"

I stare at her as I grab her shirt and pull at it. "H-Huh?! Natasha what are you doing?!" "Please stop moving," I mumble as I pull down her collar. "Wait I-"

"I knew it, damn vampires," I scold as I see many bite marks. "Yui, I told you to fight back didn't I? Those damn assholes don't understand consent." I mutter as she looks away. "I-I'm sorry." She says looking down. I sigh and fix and her collar. "Yui, don't be sorry. It's those assholes who should be saying sorry to you." I say. "Next time, try swinging at one of them. Who knows, it might knock something into them," I say as she nods, smiling. "You're so nice Natasha," She compliments as I blush. "Aww, Yui, if you keep that up I might date you," I joke as she blushes back. I grin, "Joking, later Yui," I say walking off.

I go inside my room as I look around. "No one, good." I mumble as I go and sit on the edge of my bed. ". . . fuck," I click my tongue as I lay on my bed. I stare up at the ceiling before looking at my bag. I sat up and reach over, grabbing my bag.

I open it as I pull out my notebook. I reach over to the drawer and open it. I take out the book I found upstairs and compare them. "They look the same. . . But this one is empty. Wait, what's this. . ." I find a photo stuck between two pages. "It's a baby. How small. . ." I mumble as I look closer. The child had brown hair as was wrapped in a blue blanket. "Who is this?" I mumble as I stick it back inside the book and place both of them underneath the bed. 

"What are you doing?"

A voice calls out making me jump as I look over to see the obnoxious redhead. He sat in a chair staring at me. I scoff and glare at him. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I ask him. "I can go wherever I want, now let me suck your blood," Ayato says, tilting his head and placing his arms in front of him. "Like hell, I would let you, I was about to take a bath anyway," I growl walking past him as he grabs my wrist and tugs my body towards him. "Oi! Let go ya bastard!" I yell as I struggle in his grasp. 

Shit, he's strong! I think as Ayato stares down at my exposed neck and shoulders. He grins as he leans down. . . 

"No don't!" I yell fighting his grasp as I lift my right leg. He dodges my hit moves closer to my collarbone and gives it a lick making my eyes widen. 

He's not going to bite you! Then what is he- ngh...

I let out a moan as he bites onto my collarbone, but he didn't use his fangs. He started to suck on my skin as I struggle. "Oi. . . What are you doing?!" I yell as I let out another whimper. He pulls away slightly. "Be quiet." He mumbles and leans down again to the same spot and biting down. I felt my knees weaken as I pushed at "Hah. . . No! Ngh. . ." I let out. 

"Hey, stop making it sound like it feels good."

He mumbles on my skin as I fight. "That's you. . ! Asshole!" I struggle as he pulls away to stare. "The pain you feel is my stamp mark." He says leaning down to another stop as my eyes widen.

Stamp mark. . . A hickey?!

"N-No! Let go!" I yell as he leaves another mark. "More. . . You will have my marks. ." Ayato mumbles against my skin. "I said let go!" I yell shoving him back harshly as he hits the chair. I hold my neck as I glare at the floor. "I'll save the rest after your bath." He says as I raise my head to glare at him. "I won't suck you now and have to deal with you fainting on me." He says walking closer to me. "Back off asshole!" I yell as I raise my fist as he stops in front of me and smirks. "And make it quick, because if you make me wait. . . You know what will happen." He says in a low voice as I glare at him. 

"Go fuck yourself."

I growl at him as he teleports and leaves the room. I glare at the spot he stood as I clenched my fist. "I'll. . . I'll kill you!" I yell out as I punch the wall.

I take in heavy breathes as I calm down. ". . ." I grab my change of clothes and walk into the restroom. "No one, good," I mumble as I place the clothes on the counter. I walk over to the mirror and pull down my shirt revealing two hickeys, one on my collarbone, one right under my collarbone. 

"Fucking hell. I'll have to find a way to cover these fuckers up and I don't carry makeup either. This is bullshit." I mumble as I look down at my hands when-

Splash 

The sound of water caught my attention. I turn around in shock. "What the- shuu?" I glare down at the blonde as he laid in my bathtub. "What the hell are you doing here in my bathroom?" I say as he keeps his eyes closed. "Keep it down. . . Not so loud." He mumbles as my eye twitches.

That's the same thing you little piece of shit.

I complain in my head. "I'm just having a bath, that's all." He mumbles again as I glare at him. "But you're in my bath, my restroom. Get the fuck out." I complain to him. "Last time I checked, this is my house," He mumbles lazily as I glare. "Even so, but you're still in your clothes," 

"Okay then, why don't you come over here and undress me then?" He taunts, lazily staring at me. "What the fuck-" I step back as I scowl at him. 

"Didn't you come in here hoping to see me naked?" He asks as my face flushes slightly before going away. "Maybe, wait. No. Don't ever suggest such a thing." I complain to him. "I came in here because it's my restroom and I want to take a fucking bath," I say as he opens his eyes revealing the sapphire as he looks over at me. He chuckles slightly. 

"Want to join me?" He asks lowly. Join him, he's hot. 

"Hell no! Why would I do that?" I yell at him. He smirks, enjoying the fact that he's making me embarrassed. "You're blushing, you know." He taunts as I cover my face with my hands. 

"No, I'm not! Shut up and get out!"

I yell at him. He doesn't say anything as he looks away from me. "I'm so tired." He mumbles as he closes his eyes again. "Oi, you still need to get out," I mumble as I stare at him. ". . You brothers, are so different. Each of you acts like you all have a different type of stick up your ass." I mumble as he sighs tiredly. "We have different mothers." He says as my ears perk up. "Reiji and I are from the same mother," He starts. "And Ayato, Kanato, and Laito are triplets. They are from the same mother." He says as my hand clenches. "I knew you all were different. But this now makes sense. . ." I mumble. 

. 

.

"He isn't your real brother." He said as tears rolled down the little girl's cheek. The blood had gotten all over her new dress and her gloves. "B-But, he. . . His mom-" "Calm down already, no one will care about him anyway." The male says, as the little girl hiccups, as the male wipes her tears with his bloody finger. "No one will care, so you shouldn't as well." He says as she looks down. "His mom-" "His mother won't even care, Naki." 

.

.

A tear slipped down my cheek. "I'm guessing Subaru is from another mother as well?" I ask. "He is from another mother." He says as he lets himself slip into the bathtub and almost under the water. "Drown already! Worthless!" My eyes widened. "Are you trying to drown in a bathtub?!" I yell grabbing his wrist and tugging him up slightly. He stared at my hand holding his wrist when his eyes widen as his breath got caught. . . 

.

.

A small male entered his mind. Holding out their hand to him. . . "Shuu!" The small male grins. 

The strong smell of burnt wood hit his nose. Fire. Flames roared all around. There he stood, watching from a distance. He watched as houses started to burn down. As trees started to catch fire next. His hand twitched slightly as he watched. Heavy smoke started to enter the air as he continued to stare. The sounds of the flames crackling enter his mind. "Edgar. . ."

With emotionless eyes, he watched as everything he once knew, was burned down. A tear slipped out from his left eye. ". . . Shuu. . ." A voice called out to him, yet it was far-away. "Sh- Shuu!" The voice was closer, it sounded like a little girl. He recognized her voice. "Shuu!"

". . . Sorry, Edgar is de-" 

"Shuu! Let go of me already!" 

.

.

.

Shuu snapped out of his flashback, his eyes still widened as he stared at the female in front of him. "Hey, earth to deadbeat! Let go of my wrist already! It hurts asshole!" She yelled at him. 

He looked down at his hand. He had a tight hold on her wrist. Shuu's expression went back to normal, yet his brows were furrowed slightly. "Oi deadbeat, are you done already- gah!" Natasha let out a surprised yelp as he pulled her wrist harshly. The sound of water splashing echoed throughout the restroom. 

"Ouch. . . That hurt!" Natasha barks at him as her clothes were soaking wet. Shuu had tugged her wrist and pulled her into the bathtub. Natasha sat between his legs as he kept a strong grip on her wrist. "Let me drink your blood," Shuu mumbles as Natasha lifts her head to glare at him. "What?"

She asks, annoyed. Natasha then backs up slightly, his gaze was directly on her. It was piercing, his sapphire eyes were trapping her. "What, are you frightened?" He says as Natasha stares at him. 

,

.

.

I glare at him when he lets go of my wrist. I quickly try to get out when he reached around the grab the back of my neck and tug me closer to him. "Oi! Let go!" I fight as water splashes all around as his grip tightens. Shuu ignores my fighting as his eyes wander downward. He glances at my now see-through hoodie as he looks at my skin. 

"Your skin, it's tan like olives, but smooth as silk, I bet if I bite through, it would spurt bright red blood like a fountain."

He says as he sees the marks Ayato left on my collarbone. I sense his gaze becoming more animal-like as I struggle more in his grasp. "Did Ayato do that? He's such a possessive freak." Shuu smirks at the red markings on my body. "You. . . Asshole. You're all the same, none of you are different than the other," I mumble as my eyes glare harshly at him. He lazily pulled my hair to the side. "Hmph, make no mistake of thinking we are the same. Although I am a vampire,"

"Ngh!" I grunt as he blows in my ear. 

". . . I'll be the one to show you a whole new world."

Shuu mumbles leaning down to my neck as my eyes widen. "No!" I yell as I feel his breath on my neck as I tense up. I try to move my legs as he tugs my body closer to his and traps them down.

Bite

"No! A-aah!" I scream as I feel sharp in the side of my neck. I felt the skin ripping open as his fangs dug deep into my neck. It hurts! I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as I pant. "Hah. . . Hah. . ." I let out noises as I feel my body being drained of blood. Shuu pulls away slightly as he lets out a pant. "Your blood is so hot, I could get burnt." He mumbles licking the blood that flowed out as I flinched and let out another groan. 

Shuu smirks at my weak state. "You're getting excited. What a dirty girl you are." Shuu says as I struggle to push him off me. "Let go, asshole," I mumble as my body was pressed against his. "Your temperature is rising after you had my fangs in your throat," Shuu says leaning down to bite my shoulder as I let out a moan. "No! I'm not!" I struggle as he continues to suck. I whimper as he pulls away. He pressed his mouth against the marks Ayato left and began to place his own. I gasped at the feeling and shivered. His teeth sucked slowly on my skin as I squirmed. His tongue felt hot as his free hand gripped my waist tighter. After finishing his lazy deed, he pulled back to speak. 

"I know now why you were sent to live with us. Your blood is of the finest quality, better and hotter than Yui's. It's so much richer than I thought," Shuu mumbles in my ear as I shiver. He pulled my head back slightly as he lazily licked my chest. "Such a lewd body you have, responding so greatly to my fangs." He murmured as I felt my mind haze. What the hell is going on. . ? It felt like my consciousness was slipping away like I was high on aphrodisiac. 

He leans down to bite me again as my eyes widen. Not again!

It happened all slow, his neck was exposed to me. I could hear my heartbeat increasing. My body moved on its own and- "Ngh. ." I hear a low grunt in my ear as I open my eyes as I saw what I was doing. I was biting him back, my teeth trapped on his neck as he groaned. 

Bite him harder!

A voice echoed in my head. Sorry. I bit down harder on his neck as he loosened his grip on the nape of my neck. Instead, he grabbed my head and held it still. His groans started to put on an effect on me as I bit down harder. I begin to taste something sweet and bitter as I suddenly came to my senses. I shoved him back, his back hitting the end of the tub. I stare at him with wide eyes and struggle to stand up as I get out and fall onto the floor. I pant heavily as I push myself up. Shuu stares at me as blood drips from the corner of his lips. 

"Think twice before reaching out to me, but. . ." He smirks. "Interesting." He disappears from the tub as I clench my fist. "Dammit!" I yell as I hit the floor. "I'm weak," I mumble as I lean my head on the cold floor. I slowly stand up from the floor as I look into the mirror. 

"He bit me. . ." I mumble as I look downward even more. Hickeys, bigger ones than what Ayato left were scattered around my collarbone. "Possessive motherfuckers." I complain looking at the other side. "Wait, what the fuck?!" I let out a panicked gasp as my eyes widened. I move my hair away as I tug down my shirt. "No. . . Why has it gotten bigger?!" I yell in surprise and anger. The mark on my left shoulder. . . It had gotten bigger and darker. "Why. . . Why is this still here. . ?" I mumble as I stare at the mark with hatred. 

Why didn't they see it? Can they even see it? What that man do to me. . ? 

I think as I look up to stare at myself in the mirror. I click my tongue as I walk back to the tub. I strip off my clothes as I get in. I turn on the water as I let the water pour all over my head. I need to focus. . 

.

.

.

I finish blow drying my hair and straightening it. I slipped on my underwear, as I grab my grey hoodie and slip it over my head. I then grab my sweatpants. I grab my dirty/wet clothes and walk out to my room as I close the door behind me as I sigh in relief.

I need a long shower to cleanse myself. Literally. "Melons, you're late." My peace was interrupted by the narcissistic redhead.

"I'm thirsty, let me suck your blood," Ayato says, sitting on my bed staring at me as my eye twitches. "Hell no," I growl as he stands up and walks over to me. "You have no right to refuse me." He says walking over to me. 

"Yes, I do! That's called consent! So back off!"

I yell as I try to hit him as he grabs my wrist and walks behind me. "Just submit to my feeding." He says leaning down as I fight him. "Back off!" I yell struggling as I try to jab his stomach with my other hand as he sees it and catches my other hand making me drop my clothes. 

"What is this?"

He says letting go of one of my wrists to touch the spot Shuu bit. I let out a yelp of pain. "Fucker! Don't touch that it hurts!" I yell as I stomp on his feet with my heel as his grip loosens slightly, but it wasn't enough to run. "Don't move." He says as he inspects the bite mark. "Reiji? No, it must be Shuu's." Ayato says narrowing his eyes. He checked all around my collarbone, anger radiating off of him.

He can tell? Shit. 

I think as I feel his grip tighten. "That little. . ." Ayato snarls as he drags me out of my room and into the hallway. "Oi Ayato! Leave me out of this!" I yell as he drags me downstairs as we pass Yui. 

"Huh? Ayato, Natasha?"

"Yui run-"

Too late, he grabbed her wrist and drags us both. "It hurts! What's going on?!" Yui cries as I huff. "Someone wants to be a little bitch is what's going on," I complain as he leads us into a room.

The room was like a game room. There was a pool table in the middle of the room. On the walls were dartboards and clocks. The floor was like a checkerboard with green and purple tiles. Ayato storms over to one of the couches where Shuu laid, with his earbuds, plugged in. Probably to tune out Ayato's bullshit. 

"Shuu! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!" Ayato yells as he lets go of our wrists. Yui rubs her wrist as she stays close to me. Shuu ignores Ayato. "Hey, can you hear me?!" Ayato yells louder as we watch the drama. 

"Yui, where's the popcorn?" I whisper as she pushes my shoulder softly. "Keep it down. . ." Shuu mumbles, wanting Ayato to shut the hell up.

"Shit." Ayato curses. "I challenge you to a game of darts!" Ayato yells as I gawk, "They know how to play Darts?" I mumble as Yui squeezes my arm, afraid. "Too much trouble," Shuu mutters. "Why you. . ." Ayato growls but was cut off by the sound of clapping. We turn around to see Laito leaning against the pool table. 

"Sounds good, and the prize for the winner of the game will be little Nana and little bitch!" Laito says as I glare at him. "Prize?" Yui mumbles. "We aren't property," I mutter as Laito grins.

"Enough of this noise!"

A strict voice cuts in. We look over to see Reiji standing next to the dartboards. "What's the meaning of this commotion?" Reiji says as my eye twitches. 

"What commotion? I barely cursed out Laito yet." I mumble. It all goes silent in the room when Shuu speaks up. "I couldn't care less about either of them. So be quiet and let me sleep." Shuu says as Reiji glares at him. "I thought you might say something of that sort," Reiji says as I look at him. 

"He shrinks away from any challenge. If you look up the word 'Spineless' in a dictionary. . . You will find a photo of him beside it." Reiji speaks as I stiffed my laughs. "He can't do anything without help, good for nothing deadbeat," Reiji says glaring at Shuu as I lose it. 

"Haha! I'm dying!" I laugh aloud as I lean on Yui as she shakes her head. "Natasha. . ." Yui says as I calm down. "Aah. . . Hah. . . My insides hurt from laughing." I mumble as I stare at Shuu. He continues to lay down when he sits up. 

Oh shit. He opens his eyes as he stares down. ". . . Ayato, I'll play your game." Shuu says as Ayato smirks. Things have gotten very interesting. I think as I look over at Ayato. 

"Oi, whiny shit. Let me play as well." I say as he clicks his tongue. "No, this is only for me and him to deal." He says as I scoff.

"Let me play you little-" "Now now." Laito pulls me and Yui back. "Let's behave and watch the game shall we?" He says as I scoff. "Bitch." I mumble as we watch the game. . .

Welp, Ayato is gonna lose. Shuu had already won the game as soon as he threw the first dart. "If Shuu nails this next shot. . . that means you'll belong to him, little Aku. Little Bitch." Laito says. "But- this is crazy!" Yui says as she tries to run. Laito quickly grabs both of her shoulders and holds her still. "I'm already bored and done with this," I yawn as I walk away. "Not so fast little Aku." Laito grabs the end of my hoodie and tugs me back as my back hits his chest. "Now, now. Prizes need to keep still." Laito says as he tightens his grip on me as I hiss. "Oi, not that hard ya bitch." I growl as he smirks at me. We look back to the game. 

Shuu's expression, it's serious and not. 'I don't give a shit.' for once. I think as I watch him extend his arm and lean it back. 

Throw it already, the suspense is not needed ya sack of shit. I think as we wait for him to throw it. He leans back and throws the dart. It makes a 'thump' sound as it hits the board. My eyes widened before nodding. Not bad. "Shit." Ayato curses. 

"Whoo, not bad. Ton eighty!"

Laito cheers. Shuu stares at the board before turning around and walking away. I watch as he walks past us as Laito smirks. "Here's your prize! One little Bitch!" Laito says, turning Yui to the side and pushing her into Shuu's back, causing him to stop walking. "Yui!" I yell fighting Laito's grasp. Shuu turns around to stare at Yui as he grips her chin and tilts her head. "To me, mortals are just prey to feed on," Shuu mumbles leaning down to her neck. "Oi asshole!" I yell, stomping on Laito's foot and pushing him back. I run over and tug her out of his grip as she hides behind me. 

". . ." Shuu stares at me as he grabs my shoulder as I glare at him as he leans down to my shoulder. "Don't you-" I cut myself off from Shuu's stare. 

W-What? 

He leans closer to my ear. "As you've already found out from earlier," Shuu mumbles as his breath blows against my neck. "Don't even dream. . . of messing with me." He says looking up to stare into my eyes. I was frozen, I couldn't move. He lets out a grunt as he grabs my wrist. "Hey! Where are you taking me?!" My yelling and curses were cut off as I was dragged out of the room, leaving behind an enraged redhead.

(Hahaha Shuu you little shit)


	10. Give into your sins of lust

Chapter Ten: Give into your sins of lust, and let them scream in ecstasy.

I walk down the stairs as I look around. "Great, Yui ditches me as soon as we enter the school," I sigh as I get onto the first floor. I walk around the staircase to stop in my tracks. "Speak of the devil," I mumble as I see Yui standing by a small telephone. She stared at it, biting her nails as I sigh. "Yui, are you really trying to use a phone here?" I ask aloud as she jumps from my voice but calms herself.

"But, it's the only way-" 

"Yui. Are you that naive? It's a phone. Why do you need to use this one when you know I have-" I cut myself off as I pat my hoodie pocket to feel nothing. I quickly place my bag on the small table as I dig through it. All I could find were my notebooks, pencils case, my lunch along with the headphones. I growl as I punch the table. "Fucking hell not again," I grumble as Yui looks at me nervously. It might've been Shuu who took my fucking phone, again. 

Last night when Shuu dragged me away, all he did was force me to sit in his room. I wasn't allowed to leave either. It was odd really, for the first 30 minutes I was up scrolling through my phone when I suddenly got dizzy. I then remember I was low on blood and on the verge of fainting. I stood up to leave when I collapsed on the floor. The next seven or eight hours were a blur as I was knocked out. When I awoke from my faint, I was laying in Shuu's bed, my uniform placed next to me and my bag waiting. I was rushing to put on my uniform as I didn't want Reiji to burst in while I was in mid change, so I didn't bother to check my bag. He probably snatched it when I was passed out. 

"Jokes on him though, I have a password, and if it gets three wrong inputs. It will give out a loud ass bell." I grin before huffing. "Still, he has my fucking phone," I mumble as I turn to Yui. "Yui, I don't think that phone would work," I say as she looks at me shocked. "We have to try!" She says grabbing the phone handle. "That's the spirit. . !" I cheer sarcastically. She places it towards her ear as she listens.

". . . Oh holy hell!"

Yui jolts at my yelling and turns to the side to see Kanato standing next to her. "A-Ah!" She flinches as she places the phone down. Kanato stares with boredom at us as I glare at him. "K-Kanato. . ." Yui mumbles as I click my tongue. "Great it's bipolar," I mumble. "I-I didn't know you were still here." Yui stutters as I punch her shoulder. It's a fucking night school with fucking vampires, of course, he wouldn't be here. . I think sarcastically as I shake my head. "Doll, Yui, you don't understand why I'm here?" Kanato says as my eyes narrowed while Yui looked confused. "I'm thirsty. So is teddy. Right, teddy? " Kanato says walking closer to us as I pull Yui back slightly. 

"What do you think of dolly and Yui for being so naive?" Kanato says asking his bear as Yui looks down. "I-I'm sorry," Yui says as she grabs my arm. "Alright, me and Natasha will go buy something." She says as I look at her shocked. "Hell right, I am! There's no way in hell I'm going to buy something for him!" I complain. Yui laughs awkwardly. "I'm sorry teddy," Yui says as I scoff. "Would you please not address teddy as if you know him? I'm the only adviser he needs." He complains as Yui backs up. "Isn't that right teddy?" He asks as I shiver slightly. "Creepy," I complain. 

"O-Oh, I didn't know," Yui says tugging me back. "T-Then we'll be right back!" Yui says pulling me along with her. "Wait! I need to grab my bag! I have female products in there that needs to kept safe! Yui!" I yell as she drags me off. Kanato stares at us dully as he lightly squeezes the bear in his hand. ". . . Dolly is pretty, isn't she. . ?" 

.

.

.

"Oi Yui! Hurry up!" I yell as she carefully holds the cup of hot coffee between her hands. "I don't want to spill it!" She complains as I huff, sipping a juice carton that was mixed with fruit and extra sugar. "I'm pretty sure he won't like that, he hates bitter things doesn't he?" I mumble as we continue walking. "Here give me that shit Yui, you walk slower than the zombie," I complain as I take the coffee from her and hand her my juice box. "Here, drink my juice box," I spot Kanato still standing where we left him. "He's that thirsty? Damn." I complain before snickering at my joke.

"I'm funny."

"Natasha, please stop it."

"Ok." 

I pout as we stop walking. Yui takes the cup from my hands as she holds the bottom of it. Of course, I didn't let go of it for a reason. . . "Here you go, I brought you coffee." Yui says as Kanato stares at it before slapping it out of her hands as I hiss. I let go of the cup as it spills onto the floor. "I prefer things that are sweet! I hate things that are bitter, like coffee! Why can't you see that?!" Kanato yells as I continued to hiss as I clutch my hands. 

"I told you. . ."

I mumble as Yui backs up. "That's no reason to throw it on the floor or knock it out of our hands, though" I mumble as I sigh. "Y-Yeah, you shouldn't have done that," Yui says quietly, as it was meant for me to hear. "Now she talks back? And when she does, it's to me." I complain. "Don't talk back to me!" Kanato yells at me. "I can do whatever the fuck I want!" I yell at him. "You are worthless and have no right!" He yells as it hits me hard. "Fuck you! We're sorry alright?!" I yell at him.

"You aren't sorry so why are you apologizing?!" Kanato yells back as Yui backs away slightly from our fighting. "Then what do you want from us?!"

I yell out again, glaring holes into him. Kanato looks at me, his bear covering his mouth. "I want you to think of that on your own," Kanato says, no longer yelling at me. "Oi, kanato. I can give you one of my juice boxes." I say reaching into my pockets. 

"No thank you." He stops me as I pull out my hands. "I'm no longer interested." He says as I huff as lick my fingers. They stilled burned like hell. Kanato looks down and softly grabs my hand as I step back. "Oi-" "Did the coffee splash on your fingers?" Kanato asks calmly as he raises my bruised fingers up to his face.

"Was it painfully hot? You poor thing. . ."

He leans down and licks between my fingers as I jolt. "Hey!" I yell tugging my hand back as I back away from him. "Tell me," I glare at him as he stares at me curiously. "Do you hate me?" His question made me lose my anger. "Well, do you? Do you want to learn more about me?" He asks as I huff. "I hate everyone, your not the only person I want to hate. Plus, if it would help. I would want to know more, for future plans of course." I say as he turns away. "Then please make the effort to understand me." He says as I glare at him.

"I'm not going to kiss ass a vampire."

I grumble as I reach for my bag, only to grab air. "Huh? Where did- Kanato, where did you place my bag?" I growl as he stops walking. "I put it on the roof." He says as my eyes widen. "Hah?! Why the hell would you?!" I yell as he turns around to smirk at me. "To punish you." He says looking back at his bear. "Teddy, the phone has been broken for two weeks now. Isn't that common knowledge?" Kanato asks as I clench my hand. 

"Yui."

I grumble turning to glare at her as she jumps. "It's your fault for not knowing, and second, look around the first floor for my bag. I'm checking the roof. Just in case he's being a bitch and lying to me." I mumble, taking off to the stairs again. "Yui! Yell for me if you find it!" I yell as I go up the stairs. She nods as she runs down the hall as we search for my missing bag. . .

"Now where did that fucker put it?" I mumble as a cold breeze hits my legs and lifts up my skirt."Perverted wind." I mumble as I tug my skirt down only to have it get blown up again. I huff as I continuously tug down my skirt in annoyance. "Ugh, fuck this," I grumble, slipping off my jacket as I tie it around my waist as it stops my skirt from blowing. I continue looking around the roof as I walk to the side of the doors. ". . . Ah, there you are." I sigh in relief, seeing my bag sitting at the end of the side corner of the roof. I bend down onto my heels as I lean down to pick up my bag and dust it off. 

". . . Why the fuck is my phone in here?" I complain as I take it and look through it. ". . . Why the fuck am I locked out of my phone?!" I yell as I can't get into my phone. 

*PASSWORD INCORRECT, PLEASE TRY AGAIN IN: 24 HOURS*

"Sigh* That motherfucker. . ."

I complain, walking back to the doors. 

". . I love you." 

"What the fuck."

I mumble as I hear someone speaking. I slow down my walking as I try to listen. Who's talking? I think as stop around the corner of the doors. "Forever, and ever, and ever." The person speaks as I mentally sigh. Someones a bit obsessed. I think as I listen. "Whether you desire it or not, I have never forgotten you, not even for an instant." The voice continues as I look down. That's. . . Cute in a way. . Who is it- 

I look over as my face falls. Never mind, it isn't cute at all. It had to be this fucking asshole. I watched as Laito stood by the metal fence as he continues his little 'love' poem. "Fuck this, I need to get out of here," I mumble as I slowly make my way around the wall. I was about to walk out the doors, to find them closed. ". . . What. The. Fuck." I whisper as I try to open the door. It wouldn't budge. I shift my bag onto my shoulder as I try to open the doors, only to have them let out a quiet rattle. "What kind of shit?!" I whisper yell. "I remember your voice, your scent. Your everything." Laito mumbles, smelling the air as he lets out a moan. "The fuck-" I cover my mouth as I duck down quickly hiding behind a large plant garden.

"Oi, who goes there?"

Laito asks in a serious voice, looking out from the corner of his eye as I mentally kill myself. You fucking idiot! I yell at myself as I slowly crawl back to the sidewall again, making sure he can't see me. I slowly stand up as I back myself into the corner as I take out my phone. "Shuu, you asshole," I whisper as I try to unlock the phone- when a hand grabs my shoulder and turns me around. My eyes widen as I use my arm to elbow him as he dodges and pins both my arms up, dropping my phone in the process. "Little Aku, it's bad to eavesdrop," Laito says in a playful voice as I glare at him.

"And it's rude to touch a girl and drop their phone!" I yell, shoving him back as he lets go of my wrists as I glare at him. "Look, I just wanted to get my bag and leave, I didn't mean to interrupt your ritual of being a fuck boy," I growl. 

"Still, you heard a little of this and that, didn't you?" He says placing his hand on my shoulder. "You think I wanted to hear your shit? I didn't." I argue as I try to push off his hand. "Still, what shall we do?" He says moving his hand up and grabbing my neck as my eyes widened. I fight his grasp as his grip tightens on my neck. "I can't breathe-" I struggle as I use my hands to try and claw at his eyes. "I think you need to be punished." He smirks as my bag drops onto the floor.

A loud slam echoes through the roof as my back was slammed into the glass doors as they let out a rattle. I let out a gasp as Laito moves closer to my body. "Where would you like it, little bitch?" He asks, moving his leg between mine. "Nowhere." I choke out as I grip his shoulders tightly, finding no strength to move them up further. "I guess I should start with the place you're the most sensitive." Laito chuckles as his grip tightens on my neck as I let out a groan. Laito moves his face closer as he smirks. "We dwellers of the night, become particularly thirsty on nights such as this," Laito says as I try to kick his leg out of mine. "Ngh. ." It started to blur. "We get so thirsty that we are driven mad with the need to quench our thirst."

Laito says leaning down and licking the side of my neck as I let out a moan. "Stop. . . No." I whimper as he smirks and tugs my hair to the side. "I don't know if it's the moonlight, but I'm getting a little excited." He says as I painfully smirk. "E-Excited. . ? How small must it be for it to be little?" I joke as he smirks. "See for yourself then." He says as he bites down as I let out a loud cry. Laito's eyes widen as he quickly pulls away, and removes his hand from my neck. "Could it be. . ?" He mumbles as my body slouches against the wall, before quickly head butting him and twisting my arm out of his grasps.

"Fuck you!" I yell kneeing him in the center as I kick open the doors.

"Fuck, my bag!" I yell as I reach the second floor. "Fuck it! My life is more important!" I yell as I run down to the first floor, passing Yui. "Nat-" "Not right now!" I yell as I make many turns as I slam open the school doors. I look both ways as I run through the street and into the heavy forest. 

I pass by a large building as I keep running, I couldn't stop. Not here, not now. . . After getting farther away I start to slow down. I run past the trees as I make my way out onto a small garden. "Parkour! Fuck!" I yell climbing a gate. "Fuck the doors! Fuck Diana's gate!" I yell as I climb down and onto a sidewalk. I keep running until I reach a city area.

"You've got to be fucking me!" I growl as I stop running. I don't have my phone. . . He took it. I think as I look around. I was in some sort of district. There were shops all on one side and a wall on my right. "The shops look closed. . Damn it all." I growl as I look over to see a payphone. ". . . Seems coincidental. . . But I need to make a call." I say as I walk over and open the glass door. I reach over and pick up the green phone. ". . ." I dial the number into the phone as I listen into the phone. It rings twice when I hear a click. "Diana. . ?" I talk, as I don't get an answer. 

"Diana. Listen, you need to get out of the hospital fast. I didn't call sooner because I needed more information. I'm sorry but you have to! This plan, this deal, it never made sense!" I yell as I hear a familiar chuckle. "No sense you say? That's hardly the case here, Little Aku. . ." 

No. . . He couldn't have.

"How did you. . ." I trail off moving the phone away as I hear him laugh. "I know all about you Little Aku. . ." He says as I slowly look over. 

I see two cars pass by. . . He was there. . . Leaning against the wall, my phone in his hand as he hung up. He slowly lifted his head, revealing his piercing light green eyes. I dropped the phone as it hung by the wire. You've got to be kidding me. . Run. . . Run Natasha! Bitch I said fucking run! I quickly turn around and shoved open the glass door as I run out. My mind was going haywire fast.

Why. . Why did he have Diana's phone?! I think as I continue running. "Fucking hell-" I hit someone. Wait, no one was here. "Did you enjoy your short-lived freedom little bitch?" He asks grabbing my arm before I could run. "You used your powers! Get off-" I struggle in his grasp when- 

"It's my pleasure to introduce today guest. Mr. Nathaniel Sakamaki." Laito stops moving as he lets go of me and looks over at the large screen. "Mr. Sakamaki is one of the many politicians who are very enthusiastic in regards to Japan's new strategic foreign policy. And today I would like to ask him his concrete measures." The lady finishes as I look over. 

"Who is that. . ." I mumble as Laito scoffs. "He is statesman, Nathaniel Sakamaki. Our father's ally, although to me he is merely another object besides my father I hate." Laito says holding my wrist. No, he looks familiar. . . I think as I look at the man who showed up on the screen. "Nathaniel Sakamaki?" I say as I look closer when it hits me. . . "No, that's not it. . ."

"He's. . . My. . Father. ." I mumble as Laito quickly looks over to me, his green eyes widened in shock. ". . ." My body starts to shake as my vision starts to blur. The strength in my body leaves as I fall, Laito quickly catching my body as I lose consciousness. . .

"Who are you?" Laito mumbles as he stares at the unconscious female with a confused face.

.

.

.

". . . Ugh, my head." I groan as I lift my head. I was in my room. I slowly push myself up as I look around. "What happened to me?" I mumble sitting up fully, staring at my lap when I feel something underneath my back. I reach around to pull out a necklace with a cross on it, it had a light red diamond in the center. This cross. . it looked familiar. . 

Around her neck was a necklace with a cross, in the center of the cross was a light red diamond. The diamond matched the color of her eyes.

Find me. Let's play a game! You have twenty seconds to find me!

I clench my hand around the cross. I furrow my eyebrows as I look up. 

". . . I have to find Anya."

I get off my bed quickly as I run out of my room. None of the brothers were in sight, neither was Yui. But, she's not needed now. I run down the halls and down the stairs. I run to the entrance as I push on the door. "It isn't locked for once." I mumble stepping outside and running. It also happened to be raining, badly. I run past the fountain and out the gates. I run across the gravel road and into the forest. I know, it isn't smart to go into the forest when it's raining like hell, but hey. I'm also hell.

I keep running through the forest as I slip out to see a small building.

"A church. . ?" I mumble as I look around. I have a better chance of staying in the woods, but since it's raining. . . I had to battle it out in my head. "As much as I love the rain, I'm not getting sick," I mumble as I walk over and push open the door. It emits the sound of a small creak as I step inside, water dripping at the entrance as I look around. There was a small altar in the center of the church. "Pretty small for a church," I mumble as I look around. I walk up the steps as I look at the Altar. There were red rose petals all over it. I look up at the windows and sigh. "Hey god, is this some sort of test? I wanna know. Is everything gonna come crashing down soon?" I mumble as water drips from my hair.

"I never expected this, little Aku. I thought you didn't believe in god?" A certain voice rings out as I quickly turn around. "Laito. . ." I growl as I glare at him. "Good morning, little bitch." Laito says winking at me as I look at him in disgust. "Great, you fucking found me," I growl. 

"I told you didn't I? I know everything about you little bitch." Laito smirks walking over to me as I continue to glare at him. "So you should try to stop running away." He says as I scoff. "That's never gonna happen," I complain as I look down. 

"If you know everything, tell me about how you know my mother," I say as he huffs. "Why would I care about that? It's useless to me." Laito says walking closer to me. "Get away Laito. . ." I growl backing away slightly only to have hit the altar. I try to move away as he grabs my bruised shoulder and tugs my body into his as I fight. 

"I'm here to expose who you really are," Laito says as I glare at him. "What the fuck do you-" Realization hit me. "You fucking pervert!" I yell as he leans down to my neck as I fight. "No! Stop it!" I yell as I try to get him off me. 

"No! I- Get off you fucking asshole! For once! God help!" I yell stomping on his foot and knocking him back as his fedora falls off.

"Oh shit," I mumble as he lets out a chuckle. He raises his head, brushing his hair away from his face, smirking. "I wouldn't pray to him. God is nothing more than nonsense created by men." Laito says as I clench my fist.

". . . I don't give a damn what you think. But, most must believe." 

I mumble as Laito laughs. "You seriously believe in him?" Laito says as I look away. "You think that he will help you if you believe?" Laito says laughing as it hits me hard. He's right, no matter how hard I cried out. No one, not even him, came to save me. . .

I think as my hands shake. "Are you stupid or native?" My hands started to clench. "Please, shut up Laito. . ." My voice was shaking. Laito walks closer to me until he's standing right in front of me. "Maybe you're both. Either way, you aren't really simple-minded as Yui, yet you are an idiot." Laito says as a tear was about to fall. 

"I find you feigning innocence appealing, little Aku." He says as he grabs my arm tightly as I let out a whimper. "O-Ouch!" I yell as his eyes narrowed. "However. . . there is nothing to believe in and you need to do more than cry out to accomplish anything," Laito says as my body shakes.

"You . . . You know nothing! I have my beliefs of life that you wouldn't understand!" I yell as tears roll down as Laito looks at me shocked before smirking. "You're at your best today, little Aku," Laito says, grabbing my other arm as I jump. "Now I shall expose the lust that lurks inside of you. . ."

"Ngh!" I cry out as I'm pinned down onto the alter as Laito hovers above my body. "Now, instruct me," Laito grins at my struggling. "Would you like me to start at the top? Or the bottom?" Laito purrs as I stare at him wide-eyed. "N-No where! Asshole, you don't do these things in a church!" I yell at him as he leans down closer to me. 

"Are you angry?" Laito says as my body shakes slightly. 

"Your eyes are fascinating, go ahead. It's very cute. You can get even angrier if you want," Laito says as red coats his cheeks. "You can call me names even. . . But no matter how hard you try, you are no match for me." Laito says as my eyes widen as the realization hits me. 

This whole time, I've been bit by them. I've been weak. I am. . .

My eyes light up with tears before they turn to rage. "I am stronger! Liar!" I yell at him as he smirks. "Believe what you wish. For I, am inhuman." Laito says as one of his hands travel upward and to grab my bow and untie it as I start to struggle as I feel a force push me down and numb my body. "N-No," I mumble as Laito smirks, 

"You are forced to submit, and you will be at my mercy," Laito says, slipping off the second ribbon and unbuttons the first three buttons on my school uniform. "I will see places you've been too embarrassed to show anyone. In the end, you will belong to me." 

Laito purrs as I try to fight. "Stop it! Get off me you pervert!" I yell as he leans up to stare at me. "I can't stand it, the thought of it makes me. . ." I glare at him. "I, will never to submit to you! To any of you! I'd rather die!" I yell as Laito chuckles. 

"Look at you, acting so courageous," Laito says, his blush spreading. "That's not bad, I like that," Laito says as he unpins my arms and sits up. "Now, I wonder how much you can take in one day," Laito says as my eyes widen. "N-No!" I yell as he lifts up my right leg. He rips off my right thigh-high sock as he lifts it over to his mouth.

"Laito, stop it!"

I yell as his fangs graze over my inner thigh as he kisses it. A moan escapes the back of his throat. "Ah, such adorable thighs," He muttered against my leg. "So thick and plush," He moaned as he licked lips, "Pardon me," He hummed, as he opens his mouth as he bites down onto the thick flesh. "A-aah!" I let out a high pitched scream. My throat going raw. That hurts even worse than the neck biting! Laito sucks up the blood streaming down my leg as he moans. "Does it hurt? You poor thing." Laito says as blood drips from his lips. I try to knee his face with my knee as he grabs it tightly and lifts it to his mouth as I let out another scream of pain. After taking some more blood he lifts his head. "Such adorable reactions little bitch," He grinned as he spread my legs wider. His grin grew broader as his fingers danced up my thighs. "A birthmark? How cute. ." He snickered, tracing his finger across my mark. He lifted his head to stare me in the eyes as he bit down harshly on my thigh. I screamed in pain. He leaned back, licking his lips as he grinned. 

"Little Aku, I'll let you in on a little secret since you've been a good girl." He spoke. 

"You were offered up to us as a sacrifice," Laito sits up, wiping the blood from his chin. "By the very guardian, you have faith in."

Laito says as my eyes widen. "You're lying. . She would never. . " I mumble, not wanting to believe him. "Then tell me, who brought you to us? Who is the one who didn't stop you from coming here?" Laito asks as I lower my head. I went to see her, she gave me something. . She told me. . My eyes widen as a tear rolls down. "It's, not true. . ." I mumble as my body shakes as Laito chuckles. "She knew everything and didn't stop you. Did you know she signed a contract too? How awful. ." He says as I hiccuped.

"I like that look of despair on your face. You've finally realized it all. . ." Laito says as he leans down to my neck. He gave my ear a blow as he caressed my neck. 

"Now Little Aku, follow me down to hell." Laito mumbles as his mouth open as he closes in on the tender flesh of my skin.

"No one has ever been saved by their prays." 

(Hahah Laito you little shit-)


	11. Character introduction, *fill free to skip this*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small introduction to our protagonist, Natasha Rowe

Natasha Rowe;

Looks: Ivory skin, mid-back length black hair, dark brown eyes, blue glasses. 

Fit: Pear-shaped body

Cup size: C

Name: Natasha Rowe

Alias: Nana Rowen

Age: 16

Height: 5'5

Weight: 139 lbs

Blood type: O

Day of birth: November 3rd, 2004

Race: Russian/Japanese 

Family Members:

Madeleine Shawn: Mother/Deceased 

Nathaniel Rowe: Father/Deceased

Karlheinz Sakamaki: Contractor/Live

Diana S. Rowe: Aunt/Live

Allie Shawn: Aunt/Deceased

Bonds:

Yui Komori is Natasha's only bond at this point.   
\-------------------------------------------


	12. A pity party

Chapter Eleven: A pity party (Added)

The man stood in front of the bookcase as he raised his hand slowly as a light glow emitted from the bookcase as it drags to the side revealing a hidden room, stepping inside as his grey-blue coat sways behind him. He looks around the room as he finds a small picture pinned against the wall. Ripping off the picture he stares at it. In the picture were two girls. One with long red hair as her bangs covered her eyes. She wore a yellow sweater with blue leggings. A thick coat covering her sweater. The second girl was smaller and thinner. She had medium-length black hair that fell a few inches below her shoulders. She wore a grey dress with red lace. A thick coat covering her frail body. Both girls looked happy, yet in the background, stood a woman. 

Letting out a humph as the man tosses the small picture onto the floor, stepping on it as he walks deeper into the room. The room had dust flying all around, showing it hadn't been cleaned or touched in years. His gaze looks throughout the room, in search of something. All he could spot was mirrors, and furniture covered in white cloth. Till finally, his gaze rests on something standing in the corner. He walks over until he stops in front of a dress. The dress was a Victorian style, the front part was ripped in the middle with the lace in small parts. The skirt, had holes in it as it was covered in dirt. However, on the left side of where the heart would be, there was a white rose that suffered no damage.

.

.

.

It was almost sundown as I sat in the garden of the Sakamaki household. The garden was located to the back of the house through double doors. The garden was large, the width was wider than the house ends. I sat in front of the red roses as I stared at the petals. "These are healthy, none of them have wilted yet," I mumble as I raise my index finger and thumb to brush against the smooth and soft texture of the rose petals. 

". . ."

I drop my hand slowly as I look to the ground. I reach behind me and pink up the cutters as I bring them to the stem of the rose. I stare dully at the stem as I close the gap. Snip. I place the first rose down as I continue cutting the roses and placing them next to me. Snip, snip, snip. I cut one more as I freeze. I hold the end as I bring it close to sniff. . . 

.

"You were offered up to us as a sacrifice," Laito says as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "By the very guardian, you have faith in."

.

". . . That can't be true, Diana would never," I mumble as I twirl the rose between my fingers. The thorns weren't sharp enough to cut my skin, yet I enjoyed as they scrap against my fingertips. ". . . Dolly." I lift my head as I turn around. I look to see Kanato standing there. "Oh, hey kid. ." I mumble quietly. "I would like you to pick up those roses and follow me," Kanato says as I look over to the small bouquet of roses that I cut. "I do not like to be kept waiting," Kanato says loosely, as he stares at me. I didn't feel like doing what he said at the moment. Yet, I had no energy to yell at him at this moment, I didn't feel the need to anyway. . I wrap my hand around the bouquet as I stand up slowly, my bones popping as I do.

I willingly follow behind Kanato as he leads me through the garden and out a large gate and into the forest. 'Hey, you know he could kill you', The voices in my head tried to convince me to turn and run. He can go ahead. . I mumble in my head.

My thoughts weren't the happiest right now. I just wanted to go back to sleep and rot in my bed. . . Lifting my head, I watch as the suns lowering rays disappear behind a few tree's as we get deeper into the forest when we reach a gravel pathway. I clutch the flowers tighter as my guard starts to go up. 

Listen to me, something isn't right. 

Run, turn around!

Shut up all of you.

Now surrounding all around as was fog as I look ahead to see two stone pillars. Kanato had taken me to a graveyard. My footsteps decrease slowly as I continue to follow him, even though my mind kept yelling over and over, "Run! He's gonna hurt you!" And I ignored them.

I look around the graveyard as I stop walking. "What are we doing here Kanato?" I ask, looking back at him. "Say, graves are so deeply dark and full of death," Kanato says to himself, ignoring my question as he keeps walking till he stops in front of a large tombstone. "I think they're great, don't you?" Kanato asks as he stares at the grave in front of him. "I love graves, they're so cold and quiet, and indifferent to terror," Kanato mumbles as I stand still in my place, which is a few feet away from him, in case he tries something. "Hey, Kanato. . . Who's grave is this?" I ask slowly as he lifts his head to the fogged sky. 

"My mother lies here." 

Kanato responds as his grip tightens on his teddy bear. "Your mother passed away?" I slowly ask as I feel small guilt. His mother died, maybe that's why he acts like-

"I killed her."

Kanato mumbles as my grip tightens on the flowers as I take one step back. "Would you believe that?" Kanato asks, turning his head to me as he gives a small smile. "Although it hardly matters, right teddy?" Kanato leans forward, talking to his bear as a small shiver goes down my spine. "Please place the flowers here," Kanato says as I look down at the bouquet in my hands. The flowers looked beautiful, too beautiful to be placed in a graveyard. . .

"Sure. . ."

I mumble, walking past Kanato and gently placing the flowers on the grave. I slowly stand back up as I look behind me. Kanato stood still in his place as I swallow my spit. "Well, I'll be going now. . ." I mumble turning around and walking away. "You are very self-serving," Kanato mumbles as I stop in my tracks to look at him. "I especially invited you here, but you leave the second it displeases you," Kanato says squeezing his bear. My hand forms into a fist. "This place doesn't displease me, one bit Kanato, I enjoy the looks of a cemetery. Yet, I have my own things to take care of." I complain back to him as his grip tightens on his bear. 

"You. . . Have a lot of nerve!" Kanato yells, bending down and snatching the roses I had placed down earlier. Raising his arm, he starts to hit the grave with the roses, hatred fuming in his eyes. "Oi, you idiot! You can't go around hitting graves! Even that one!" I yell at him. He freezes, his arm raised as he slowly drops the bouquet of ruined roses as the petals fall out of the bag. "Don't order me around you, lousy mortal!" Kanato yells turning to me as I glare at him. "Don't call me that you fucking asshole!" I yell back. "This," I point to the grave behind him. "That's your mother's grave, right?!" I yell.

"What could you possibly understand about me?!" Kanato argues back. 

I click my tongue, growing annoyed. "You told me to try to understand you better! Look, I apologize for upsetting you. But that's no reason to hit a grave." I complain as Kanato glares at me. "It's tiring to hear you apologize, so please don't!" Kanato says taking a step forward as I step back.

"Do you get a kick out of deceiving others?!" Kanato yells at me as I continue to back up. 

"Never!" I yell as I turn around to run when Karma is a bitch again. I stumble over a small grave that was placed in the ground as I hit the rough dirt with my shoulder. "Oof!" I let out a grunt of pain as Kanato stares at me, before snickering as his head falls back as he lets out-loud laughter. I click my tongue as I rub my elbow. "That's great Dolly!" Kanato says between laughter. "You should see how pathetic you look!" Kanato laughs as I raise my head, some strands of hair covering my face.

"Man. ." I turn my head away from him. Kanato leans forward. "Now, crawl in the dirt some more and cry out like the pathetic girl you are! Then I may forgive you." Kanato says as he continues to laugh. Annoying child. I think as I try to sit up, my head throbbing from hitting the rough dirt. Apologize, Natasha. A voice echoes out as I open my eyes as they were cast down. "I'm. . Sorry," I mumble as he stops laughing and stands up straight. "You are very sweet. That's enough." He says giving a sly smile as my eyes widen. 

I scramble to my feet as I try to run. Yet, he used his powers to grab my shoulder and turn me around. "N-No!" I yell as he knocks me down onto the ground once more as my back hits the rough dirt. "Ngh." I cry out in pain as he hovers over me, his hands pinning my wrists down. I slowly open my eyes as it was blurry. He must've knocked my glasses off when I fell. Strands of my hair covered my face as I stare up at Kanato.

"Oi, Kanato. . get off."

I say as he smiles down at me before opening his mouth revealing his fangs as my heart rate increases. "N-No!" I struggle in his grasp as I try to kick him, but fail. "Stop!" I yell as he freezes and leans upward. "Oh, I forget. . ." Kanato says with a confused look on his face. "If a mortal woman isn't given a kiss before being pleasured, do they become angry?" Kanato asks as I look at him with a confused face. "W-What the hell do you mean a kiss? What do you mean?!" I ask in a panicked tone as my fighting grows. Kanato gives a sigh, his grip tightening as I groan. "You women are such a pain. ." Kanato says leaning down to me once again, yet he didn't bare his teeth this time. . .

"Stop it!" I yell turning my head and fighting to push him off me. He tightens his grip on my arms as I cry out in pain, as he quickly removes one arm from my right wrist and turns my head. My eyes widen as I feel something smooth and sweet placed onto my lips. Kanato had his eyes closed as mine were wide open. I try to use my free hand to shove him off me, but he quickly pinned it down. I let out a muffled groan as he returns it. I quickly turn my head, breaking the rough, sweet-tasting kiss. The taste of chocolate was on my lips as my eyes were wide. "Doll tastes very sweet, doesn't she?" Kanato says to himself, smiling as he brushes my hair out the way and leans down. "No, wait-!" I was too late as I let out a gasp as he bites down into my shoulder. I let out weak gasps as I grasp the dirt next to me tightly in my fist. It still hurts like hell. Whimpers leave my mouth. 

"Get off. . ngh." I moan out as he opens his lavender eyes and pulls back. Staring at the bite mark as crimson pour out. Leaning down, he sniffs the bite as I shiver. "You smell like something I remember," Kanato mumbles as I weakly stare at the trees and graves. My vision was blurring up faster. Kanato leans closer to the bite, staring at it more before he begins to laugh. "Why is that? You smell so familiar to me." Kanato says, going a spot above the bite mark and biting down harshly as I let out a louder moan, yet it was pained filled. "No. . It hurts! Kanato!" I cry out weakly as he pulls back again. 

"I forgot again," Kanato says running his hand through my hair and raising his hand up as my hair falls down from his fingers. "I should make it feel good, shouldn't I?" Kanato asks as I pant softly. Moving his fingers, he traces his fingers down my neck to the bite marks he made. He moves his fingers down more as it stops at my shirt straps. He smiles to himself as he tugs the strap downward, exposing more of my body. He leans down and bites right above my chest as my eyes snap open as I cry out. Wrapping his arms around my back, he continues to suck the blood out as he slowly sits up. "You're delicious. ." Kanato mumbles against my skin as I whimper. "No. . Kanato. Stop. ." I beg as my vision turns to black dots. Kanato pulls away, blood dripping from his lips as he gives a smile. 

"I won't let you go again. ."

Kanato mumbles in my ear as it all turns black. The last thing I saw, was that stupid teddy bear laying on top of the grave, looking down at us.

. . . It's cold. I open my heavy eyelids to see a blurry moon peeking out through the clouds. "Ngh. . Ah!" I cry out as a rush of pain hits me. "Fucking hell! What. .?" I mumble as I slowly sit up, holding my neck. "Argh. . What the fuck am I doing here?" I mumble as I look around the empty graveyard. I slowly sit up, my back aching from laying down on the rough ground. I sit on my knees, stretching out my body as I rub my face. "Where the fuck are my glasses?" I mumble searching the ground, only to spot them on the floor. I slowly crawl over and pick them up. "Fuck, broken," I mumbled, standing up as my legs ached. "I need to take a shower, I also need. . . Wait, what do I need?" I mumble as I freeze in my place. I began to think, trying to remember. When. . .

.

.

"Believe what you wish. For I, am inhuman."

"I, will never submit to you! To any of you! I'd rather die!"

"You were offered up to us as a sacrifice, by the very guardian you have faith in."

"My mother lies here."

"I killed her."

"Follow me down to hell." "I won't let you go again."

.

.

Memories of the past two days slapped me in the face. I lift my hand up as I trace the bite marks on my shoulder lightly. "Anya. ." I mumble as I raise my head. "I remember now, I want to talk to Anya," I mumble as I limp out of the graveyard and into the forest. Anya had something I needed, which is why I need to get to her when I freeze. . . "Wait, I need to talk to Javelin first." I mumble. I promised Javelin something before I came here. The last I saw of him was at the car crash. . When Diana. . I shake my head. Begone dark thoughts. 

I limp down the forest to the mansion. I needed to contact Javelin and have him meet with me somewhere, maybe the city. . . How far was I from the city anyway? I'm still in Japan, but where am I? I think as I make my way back to the garden. My legs continue to ache, yet I ignore them as I stand up straight and continue walking. I'll just go grab my phone and change. I might take a shower if I have time. . .

.

.

.

The man watched as the black-haired female limp throughout the garden. His green eyes narrowed as the boy a few feet away from him speaks. "What are you doing here, Richter?" The annoyed teen asks, his pink/red eyes glaring at the older man. "Won't you call me 'uncle' Subaru?" Richter says, his green hair blowing from the wind as his long cape follows. Subaru narrows his eyes and turns away. "Shut up and get lost," Subaru mumbles as the harsh wind started to swirl all around Richter as Subaru backs up slightly covering his face with his arm. Subaru clicks his tongue as the wind blows at the windows nearby. 

"The awakening will manifest without awaiting its time." 

A voice rings out as the wind vanishes as Subaru removes his arm to find Richter gone. ". ." Turning around, Subaru looks over to the black-haired female as she makes her way to the door. . . "The awakening will manifest?" Subaru mumbles as a dark feeling loom over the two. 

.

.

I groan as I make my way through the halls of the Sakamaki residence. I found a new pair of my glasses on the stairs as I had placed them on. I'm guessing it was either Yui or Shuu who left them there. I finally make my way to my room door as I reach out to grab the doorknob when- "Ngh. ." I freeze at the noise I heard. "W-What the hell. . ?" I mumble turning my head to the room next to mine. It belonged to one of the brothers, yet I didn't know who. But it wasn't one of the triplets. The groaning continued as I bite my lip. "I-It sounds like. . Reiji?!" I whisper-yell to myself as I glance over to the cracked open door. "I could use this chance for blackmail. Plus I could see if he has any money on him that I could use." I mumble to myself as I slowly walk over to the door but freeze. "Ngh. . Ugh. ." The groaning from Reiji's room made me shrink up. 

"What the hell is he doing in there?" I ask myself, slowly getting embarrassed by the noises I hear. "No way, what if he's masturbating?" I mumble to myself as I grin. "Ohoho, time for the blackmail of the century." I grin slyly as I grasp the door edges. I give the door three knocks before waiting a bit. "His fault he doesn't answer. ." I mumble to myself. "Three. . . Two. . one!" I open the door with a grin on my face. I freeze. The noises grew louder since I was in the room. I stare at Reiji. He was asleep. ". . . Lame." I mumbled, leaning against the closed door. I try to ignore the noises he made in his sleep as I glance around his room. It was very clean, he had his books organized in three bookshelves. One side of his room had cabinets and tables. On top of the tables were bottles and small teapots. Leaning up against the wall were small plants that had small bottles next to them. 

I walk more into the room as till I stand in front of Reiji. He sat in a chair, his legs crossed as his hair dangled slightly in his face. His arms resting on the side of the chair. In his lap lay a large book, guessing by that he must've fallen asleep reading it. He didn't have on his glasses as he had an uncomfortable look on his face. His head was tilted as it rested on his shoulder. His lips were parted slightly as the noises grew longer and louder. He sounded as if he were in slight pain. Although. . Getting past by all the noises, "Holy shit, when he's asleep, he doesn't look like an asshole for once. He actually looks attractive." I whisper. "Wait." I slap my cheek. "Begone dark thoughts," I growl to myself. His glasses were off as well. . . No snap out of it! Besides, I've seen hotter. . . Not really.

". . ." I bite my lip, unsure if I should wake the sleeping vampire. But then again, the noises he made were no help. "Fine. Hey. . . Reiji, get up." I mumble, raising my hand and lightly grabbing his shoulder when his eyes slowly opened, revealing his alluring wine orbs. "What are you doing here?" He asks, his voice sounding husky and tired. Is this his morning voice- it's hot- "Oh, you were awake the whole time? What were you doing? I knocked on the door, it's rude not to answer the door you know." I say as he raises his head, staring at me before scoffing slightly.

"I can't believe I was actually woken up by the scent of your blood," Reiji says as I back up slightly. "Oh, well. Okay then. That's interesting to know I woke you up by my blood." I mumble sarcastically as he ignores my sarcasm. "Although, It's far preferable than the nightmare I was having," Reiji says, holding his shoulder as he looks down. "Sounded more like masturbating to me. ." I mutter to myself as Reiji lifts his head. "So, what do you want?" Reiji asks, slightly annoyed at my comment. "I came in here cause I need permission to leave. Plus I thought you were jacking off and I wanted to blackmail you." I continue as he sighs and reaches over to the small coffee table in front of him and picks up his glasses. "Please wait a moment. I will make tea." He says as he stands up as I glare at his back.

"I just told him I need to leave, and he ignores me for tea? Bitch." I complain as I watch him grab a teacup and fill it with tea. Walking back over he places it onto the coffee table as he sits back down crossing his legs. Picking up the tea, he stares at it before drinking. Rude, not gonna even ask if I want tea. I don't want his stupid tea anyway. I complain. He places the cup down. I huff. "So I-" "

I have completely neglected to inform you of your own position." Reiji interrupts me. "However, I did not imagine that it required explanation," Reiji mumbles as I give him a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?" I ask him, narrowing my eyes. Reiji glances upwards at me. "Did you honestly believe I would that I would make tea for you?" Reiji says as I roll my eyes. "No. ." I mumble.

"Please stop being so conceited. it's very presumptuous. I will allow you to enjoy the aroma." Reiji says as I glare at him. "Fuck off Reiji, I don't want your damn tea. I just want to know if you have any money for I can go buy food. If I don't eat Reiji, I'll die. And I'm not allowed to do that, am I?" I complain to him as he glares at me. "Silence, you will do no such thing to leave here," Reiji says as I groan. 

"Didn't that strange man say if I die there will be hell to pay? Starvation is one way for me to die." I state as he ignores me. I sigh heavily before turning to him, popping my fingers.

"Listen Reiji,," I say, my voice turning serious. "No joke, I need to meet with someone, it's important that I quickly see them," I say as he shakes his head. "As I've said if you pay attention, you are not allowed to leave here. If you do, I am to accompany you to meet this 'someone.' It could be a possibility you are lying and wish to run away." Reiji says glaring at me as I scoff, "Bitch. You do not understand that if I wish to run away, I would've done so long ago." I say as I freeze.

Long ago. . Why am I still here? Why am I asking for his permission when I could just storm out like I usually do? I could've ran away when I was at the graveyard. . Why. . Am I here?

My mind was going dizzy as I started to feel faint. I close my eyes and lean on the chair next to me as the dizziness starts to fade as I re-open my eyes once more. "What, was I doing. ." I mumble as Reiji moves the cup away from his lips to stare at me. I hear a small snap as my mind is broken from thoughts. I look at Reiji.

"So, I'm guessing that it's a no?" I ask as he glares. "Geez, don't need to be a bitch about it," I complain as I look around his room once more. I slowly grow more interested in his room. "So, this is your laboratory you use to create potions and prescriptions, does anyone else use it?" I ask glancing over to the small bottles on the desk. I walk over to them and examine them. "Maybe. . Like the zombie? Shuu-"

"Hearing that name makes my ears feel unclean." Reiji cuts me off, narrowing his eyes at me. I bite my lip turning my attention from the bottles to him. A question bugged at my mind and tongue. I open my mouth, "Hey, why do you hate him so much?" I ask confused. I don't know why I was sticking up for the sleepy asshole, maybe because I had to deal with the same thing he did. . .

"You do not need to know that," Reiji says standing up and walking over to his windows and staring out them. "Reiji?" I mumble as he stands there...

.

.

.

The small young boy stood next to the window, staring out it as his face reflected on the glass. His magenta orbs showing innocence mixed with envy. He watched out the window as his older sibling with blonde was on his knees, facing the ground. He watched as his older sibling slowly stood up and turned to face the tall blonde haired woman behind him. His mother. . . He watched as she talked to him, her face motionless. He watched as the two interacted, envy growing more as he couldn't look awa-

*pat, pat.*

The sounds of soft patting knocked him out of his thoughts. "Reiji?" A soft voice spoke out. The small boy turned around, his blackish-purple hair swaying softly as he stared at the slightly shorter female behind him who walked up the stairs to stop a few feet away from him. ". . ." He gave no response as she walked closer to him, her brown eyes locking with his. "Reiji. . Why are you upset?" She asks in a calming voice that made him start to feel relaxed. She stopped walking till she was only two feet apart from him, looking up at him.

"Was it because of Sh-" She was cut off as the smaller male embraced her. His cold hands wrapping around her warm body. He didn't want to hear his tainted name, not from someone as calm and caring as her. "Reiji." Her voice stayed the same, not shocked by his actions. "Don't worry. ." She hugged him back slowly. "You won't be forgotten with me Reiji. . Reiji. . . Oi Reiji are you lost in there?"

.

.

.

Reiji was pulled out from his memory from the slightly curious and faint voice of Natasha. Reiji looked over to Natasha before turning back to the window. No matter how hard I look at it. He thought to himself.

Images of two females appeared in Reiji's head, one being a small female from his memory and the other Natasha. The two looked identical, minus the glasses and hair color. Natasha looked to be the older version of the small girl.

She resembles her, except for her attitude. Although. . Reiji began to think. The scent, the looks. It's all the same. Reiji thinks before looking over to Natasha. "I will make an exception and I will share my tea with you." Reiji says as she glances over to the teapot and the open container on his desk. ". . Alright then. . I'll join you for tea then."

(Part two coming soon)


	13. A bit of poison for tea

Previously: 

Reiji was pulled out from his memory from the slightly curious and faint voice of Natasha. Reiji looked over to Natasha before turning back to the window. No matter how hard I look at it. He thought to himself.

Images of two females appeared in Reiji's head, one being the small female from his memory and the other Natasha. The two looked identical, minus the glasses and hair color. Natasha looked to be the older version of the small girl. 

She resembles her, except for her attitude. Although. . Reiji began to think. The scent, the looks. It's all the same. Reiji thinks before looking over to Natasha. "I will make an exception and I will share my tea with you." Reiji says as she glances over to the teapot and the open container on his desk. ". . Alright then. . I will join you for tea then."

\- - - We return - - -

Chapter Twelve: A bit of poison for tea.

I slowly make my way over to the chair and sit down, keeping my guard up as I watch Reiji walk over to his cabinet and take out a small cup. I glance around the room more when I spot a small chess board underneath the glass coffee table. Chess huh? How interesting. . "Shall we play a game?" Reiji asks cutting me from my thoughts. I watch him walk back over and take the chessboard. ". . Sure." I accept his match as a smirk plays at his lips before it disappears quickly. I sit up straight as I watch him set up the game. "You'll play as the white." He says, gesturing me to move. I narrow my eyes at him. 

He's acting off. . . Something's up, what is the planning. .? I think as I make my first move and move my second to last pawn on the left and moved it forward by one. He follows after me moving his middle pawn twice. We continue back and forth, me taking some of his pawns and him taking most. When he stands up. I watch as he walks back over to the teapot and pours the tea into two cups. I examine him closely as he walks over to me once more and extends the cup to me. "Be my guest." He says as I take the cup.

I look at the tea before looking back at him. "It looks well. . ." I trail off as he stares at me. "Try it, Miss Rowe. I think you'll enjoy this type. I picked it out." He says as I stare at the cup with suspicion. Why does he want me to drink it so badly?

"Go on now, I had just prepared it. It would be a waste-" Reiji narrows his eyes at me. 

"-To have cold tea."

Reiji says lifting his cup and drinking the liquid inside as he stared at me. I look down at the tea as I slowly sit up straight and pick up the cup. This guy is planning something. . . He hasn't yelled at me yet, and why does he want me to drink it so badly. . . Unless, oh wow, I began to ponder to myself, mischief creeping through me. Two can play at that game Reiji.

I think as I stare at him back, brown eyes meeting wine red. I examine the teacup, tracing my fingers against the gold lining. I bring my lips to the rim of the cup as I slowly drink the contents of the tea. Reiji placed his cup down as I follow after. It tastes off. . . I then watch as Reiji takes his turn of the game as I follow right after. "You are a good player," Reiji says taking my rook. "So are you," I say taking his knight. Now, switch. . . I accidentally knock over one of his rooks with my left hand as it falls next to him. "My bad, let me get it," I say as I take a sip of my tea.

"No need, I shall receive it." He says bending down to pick it up as I act fast. I leaned over and grabbed it as released the contents in my mouth. He sits back up as I fake a smile. "Sorry." I fake a smile at him as he returns it. We continue our game. . . It ended with me at checkmate. "Good job, Miss Rowe," Reiji says drinking his tea as I follow.

"Say Reiji, what kind of tea is this?"

I ask him as he looks back at me as he smirked slightly before quickly putting on his regular monotone expression. "It's white tea, Miss Rowe." He answered before looking at my cup. "How does it taste?" 

There we go. I place on a fake smile as I lift the cup again. "It tastes great, I'm surprised you have this type actually," I say as he narrows his eyes. "Miss Rowe, shall I get you more tea?" He says as I shake my head. "No, thank you. Reiji. I had enough after our game." I say as he smirks. "Yes well, it was enough, wasn't it?" He says as he stands up. "No more tea then, shame, it's a waste. Though, it worked anyway." He says turning to me smirking sadistically. Wait- Oh shit! Before I could even react, I felt a large pain in my head as I drop the tea as it falls to the floor breaking as I double over, leaning onto the chair as I cover my mouth. The tea poured onto my legs as I cry out a bit. 

No! I didn't even drink it! I think as I groan, the insides of my mouth burning. 

"What?" I groan, covering my mouth as I cough as I feel Reiji's presence go farther away. "No need to worry." His voice echoed throughout the room as I look over at him with hooded eyes. He stood near his table, facing the wall as a book laid open on the table as he held the edges in his hands. "It will not endanger your life." He says as I weakly glare at him. I didn't drink the tea, I pretended to. I spat it out in a small bottle that I placed in my pocket. "However," He continued. 

"I do not like how it has made you numb at a late start." He says closing the book as my vision starts to haze. "I will have to make it all over again." He says appearing next to me as I laid slouched over the armchair. He grasps my face before tugging my chin up as I let out a groan as I lifted his other hand to reveal a small bottle. I struggle, trying to move as my body refuses to move. He flicks off the top as he opens my mouth with his thumb. "Drink this." He says as he pours the liquid down my throat. As soon as I swallow parts of it, I immediately spit out the rest. Coughing even more as I fall out of the chair and onto the floor. I cut my used to be uninjured palm on the broken glass as I cry out. "F-Fuck!" I growl. 

"It's impolite to cough so openly." He complains as he towers over my body. I clutch my chest in pain as I look up at Reiji with a pained grin. 

"I could say the same, you fucking idiot," I mumble as he then noticed. Reiji started to cough a bit as my grin widened. Reiji cleared his throat. "I-Impressive. Using my distraction on our game, to place part of your tea into mine." He says as I glare at him. "Y-yea you drank my spit fucker." I say as he glares at me. "Are you in the position to talk back?" He says as he smirks down at me. "After all, that's only the first part." He says as I stare at him confused when I scream. The stabbing sensation was all over me. I rolled around on the ground as I clutched my chest harder. "Stop it. ." I mumble in pain. 

"What is wrong with you? Coughing in the open." He complains once more as I weakly glare at him. I slowly push myself up with one arm as I sit up, groaning. "Things that have been broken must be cleaned up immediately." He says as I look down at my other cut palm. It was a deep cut for just being sliced with glass. Blood trickled down my palm a bit as I wince from the pain. That was when Reiji reached over and grasped my wrist and moved my palm over to him. He sat on his knee as he examined my cut. 

"I do not want you to have the wrong impression." He speaks up. "Much like this cup. I have no interest in things with imperfections. That is the truth." He says, his eyes traveling from my palm to meet my gaze. His wine orbs burning into me. 

"However," 

He leans down to my palm slightly, his breath just faintly rubbing against my skin. "You infuse the air with such a sweet aroma." He mumbles as he leans down as I try to pull my hand away. He licks the blood dripping down as his eyes widen. "What is this. . ?" He mumbles.

.

.

.

"Reiji, are you alright?" Called out the long-haired brunette as she sat next to the small boy. He glanced over to her, his eyes leaving the book in front of him for a moment before glancing back. "Reiji. .?" She calls out again as he pushes the book away from him, placing it down on the table. ". . Can I see your hand?" 

He asks as she instantly knew what he meant. She reached down and tugged up the sleeves of her coat and extended her arm out to him. She shivered lightly as his small cold hands grabbed her wrist. He opened his mouth and bit into her warm skin as blood began to spill. For her age, losing just a small amount of blood would prove to be dangerous. Yet... She was different. His eyes widened at the taste of her blood. It was better than any of the blood bags his father would lend him. He. . felt the warmth of her blood as he started to feel better. . When-

.

.

.  
"Reiji, it burns." 

Reiji let go of my wrist and stood up. His eyes closed as he turned around, his back facing me as I watched. I tried to get up and run out the fucking door. But, my legs tingled with pins and needles. They were too numbed down for me to run. I could only watch him with confusion. I watch as he raised his hand to his mouth and bite down on his white gloves and pull one side off with his teeth. He continued the same for the other hand as his hands were released from their white cages. 

"I have soiled myself with your blood." He says, not glancing toward me yet as his voice became low. I process his words as my ears go red slightly as I lower my gaze. 

"Hey- That's not my-" 

"I do not wish to hear your excuses." He cuts me off as I glare at his back. "On your feet." He orders as the numbing pain in my legs is released as I quickly stand up, when I do, a dizzy feeling hits me for standing up to fast. I lift my hazed gaze to Reiji, about to yell at him for drugging me when I freeze. A blush spread to my cheeks as my eyes widen. Everything felt off, the room smelled sweet as I swayed a bit. He stared at me with a hooded look as I back up, his gaze piercing into me. He drops his gloves onto the floor as he quickly moves. I take my chance to run when he grabs my shoulder and tugs me back, spinning me around and pinning me to his bookcase. 

"Oi! Reiji-" I cut myself off, his gaze turning more dangerous. "Don't. . Get off me!" I yell. Shoving his arms as I stomp on his foot, and shove him off me. Only for me to be slammed back into the bookshelf as some books fall down on to the floor as the bookshelf rattles. He moves one hand away from my right wrist and moves it to caress my cheek as I flush. "W-What did you drug me with. . ?" I slurred quietly as he smirked. "A simple aphrodisiac that I've been working on." He murmured as I squirmed.

"Who in the world will hear you when you scream?" He asks, moving my hair away and pushing it behind my ear. "Mortals are nothing but containers of blood. Despite your position as a worthless container," He leans down to my ear as I shiver lightly from an excitement growing in my stomach and mind. 

"I wish to give you more pleasure than anyone."

He mumbles in a low voice, holding my chin up as anticipation bites at my throat. "Here, let me." He mumbles once more, his fangs grazing against my skin before they pierce into the sensitive skin as I let out a groan. He removes his hands from my wrists as his left-hand hangs onto my shoulder, holding onto the hoodie as part of it is tugged down to reveal more skin. While the other removes itself from my cheek to hold onto the bookshelf as he presses us both closer to it as his fangs sink deeper into my skin. Low groans leave his throat as I let out pained, yet pleasure-filled moans. I was sick for being a masochist. Really, really sick. 

He pulled away slightly when his eyes caught onto the previous bite marks left by Shuu. "I cannot accept the fact that the deadbeat tasted you first, so I shall remove any proof of that." He murmured as he bit down harshly on my skin. I cried out, gripping his shirt as I felt my knees almost buckle. 

I let out pants as I turn my head to the side. He took that chance and left bite marks across my neck as I whined. My glasses had been knocked off a long time ago as everything seemed to spin. "Reiji. . fucking. . Asshole. . " I pant as I hear the slurps next to my ear as I lose it. "Stop it!" I yell, using my left hand to shove his right hand from the bookshelf as he stumbles back a little before returning back to his place of pinning me to the bookshelf, book hands on either side of me. "Know your place human," Reiji growls as we glare at each other. Yet in my eyes was slight fear hidden behind my anger. "I will not tolerate disobedience!" He snarls as he grabs my bleeding wrist as I cry out. He slams it above me as he pins it there. Blood dripping down my wrist as he mumbles. 

"You will learn to fear me, more and more!" He says as his smirk turns sadistic as he purposely squeezes my wrist to where more blood pours out as I scream in pain. "Shall I bandage your wound?" He grins darkly as his fangs peek out as more fear and rage grows within me. His face was uncomfortably close to me as I glare at him. 

"I will bind it so tightly that your blood flow will be cut off-" He leans closer, the dark glint in his eyes growing as I close mine tightly to avoid staring into his entrancing and sadistic wine-red eyes. "-and your hand will rot and fall off the wrist." He finishes, a dark grin on his face. I open my eyes to give a harsh glare at him as he moves closer to my ear and whispers. "How will you scream then? The very idea makes me feel happy." He says as he moves closer to my ear as I feel his hot breath blowing into my ear. The movement made my knees go out as I fall. The only way I could be kept up was by the strong grip he kept on my one injured wrist. My hair dangled down my back as his grip tightened.

"Your face will distort with remorse and regret. You will suffer, and finally, crying and screaming. . ." Excitement was laced in his voice as he stared down at me with a dark expression. "You will die!" He finishes as his smirk widens.

.

.

.

The wind blew at his hair as he stared down at his dying mother. "So I have finally. ." The blonde female calls out, her breathing deepening as she tried to hardest to talk. ". . witnessed your abilities with my own eyes." She mumbles out, her vision going blurry. "I always held on to the hope. ." Reiji's hair blew softly as a dull look was seen in his eyes. His height and facial appearance had changed greatly since now that he was a teenager. . .

"That the one who would kill me. ." Her dress blew at the wind as she laid on her back, her long blonde hair that was usually in a french bun, was now down and messy. ". . would be you." She finishes as her hand rested on her stomach as a dark blue ring rested on her middle finger. 

"I am satisfied." 

She mumbles, a pained smile on her face as blood drips down her chin as it was mostly spilled on her clothes. Her dark sapphire eyes were filled with tears as her blonde hair blew. . As her eyes closed for eternity as a smile played on her face. 

"You would die smiling in the end?" Reiji mumble as the wind blew at his white over-sized shirt. "No." Reiji mumbles. "I will not allow it." He spoke quickly, clenching his hands. "I cannot allow it!" He yelled aloud.

"I have no intention of giving you, my mother, a peaceful death!" He yells out again, his eyes wide. "How could I be expected to allow such a thing?" He asks to himself as his eyes were wide with panic and anger. . . 

.

.

.

Reiji's once neat combed hair, was messy and covered his face, as he stared down at the almost unconscious female who hanged weak underneath him. . Not saying a word, he carefully leaned down to where he was on his knees as he wrapped his other arm around her waist as his other hand lifted her up. His fingers slowly interlacing with her injured palm as his fingers became tainted with her blood as it smeared all over his fingertips. He glanced down at her as her eyes became heavy as they were closed. He leaned down to her exposed neck before stopping a few inches away. . .

"I will not allow it."

(RUSHED.)


	14. His truth is a lie

Chapter 13: His truth is a lie

"O-Oi, wake up already!"

I open my eyes to see Subaru standing over me. "What. . ?" I tilt my head as I sit up. I look around the room to see instead of bookshelves, teapots, and desks- - I see my regular messy room with clothes thrown everywhere, my covers undid, as I lay on the floor. "When did I get here. . ?" I mumble. I only remember being in Reiji's room. Did he take me here? I was laying on the floor, so he must've thrown me and the bed or just dropped me on the floor and left.

"We have school. Hurry up and change." Subaru says as I scoff. "Fuck off bunny rabbit." I groan as I slowly sit up. "Don't call me that!" He yells at me. "You're right, bunnies are cuter than you," I say as he raises his fist and punches my wall. I rolled my eyes, attempting to stretch. "Fuck," I flinched as I felt a stinging in my shoulder. I looked down at my nightgown and pulled the collar down. "Man," I complained. My neck was scattered with bite marks, a trail of dry blood going down my chest as I groaned. I look up at Subaru who continued to stare. "You and your brothers are dicks. Especially you, rabbit head." I mock as his nostrils flared. "You're such a bitch," He barked. "I know you are," I scoffed. 

"Shut up!" "You shut up!" "Both of you be quiet."

Reiji cuts in, glaring at both of us. I instantly stop talking as I flick him off from behind. He quickly turns to me. "Miss Rowe, hurry up and get ready," Reiji says as I huff. "Alright, but I'll need to continue our talk of yesterday," I tell him as he scoffs, before disappearing. Subaru follows after him. I sigh, and get up and change. . .

I head downstairs as I watch Yui getting harassed by the triplets. My eyes meet Reiji's he glares at me.

"You're late." "It's someone's fault for not getting me sooner."

I complained as Subaru glares at me. We walk into the limo as I get in last, meaning I'm forced to sit between the child and the pervert. "Why doesn't little bitch show her legs?" Laito says as I flick him off.

"Because fuck you that's why," I say as he pretends to be hurt. "Your words wound me!" He says clutching his chest dramatically. "Then I should say more so you can go die and rot in a hole." I snap back as Ayato laughs. I start to hear the annoying high pitched screams as I quickly grab the door handle, ready to jump out. Laito grabs my waist, holding me down. "Now now little bitch." I glare at him as I fight his grasp. "Too late." The limo door opened as the screams got louder.

I watch as the brothers get out one by one as Yui follows. "Hurry up and get out," Subaru says as I glare at him. "Go fuck yours- gah!" I yelp as Subaru forcefully grabs my wrist and tugs me out. The screams went silent. 

"Isn't that the same girl from last time?" "What is she doing with them?" "What a bitch, she must've blackmailed Subaru-"

"Who blackmailed who now?"

I gaze sternly at the group of girls. They roll their eyes at me as I click my tongue. I grab Yui's hand as I shove past the crowds. "Come on and let's get this over with," I say as we both enter the school. Dirty looks follow us in. "Yui, we have the same class, I don't really care. But show me where to go." I say as she nods. "Alright, the first class we have is science, today all we have to do is take a test-" "Never mind, I'm skipping," I say as Yui grabs my wrist. "Come on Natasha! It should be easy." Yui says as I scoff. "Keyword 'should' Yui," I say as she laughs.

"Still let's go-"

"Say Yui. . "

I cover her mouth quickly as a mischievous glint form in my eyes as she goes quiet. "N-Natasha. ." She mumbles against my palm as I drag her into the girl's restroom. I push her into one of the stalls as I follow after her. I lock the door before turning to her. "Natasha. . What's going on?" She asks, frightened as I sigh heavily. 

"Yui. I need to escape." I say as she looks at me with wide eyes. "E-Escape? But you said-"

"I know what I said Yui. But I don't mean 'escape escape', I mean I need to get out of the school and meet someone important." I mumble lowly, each word becoming silent. Fear builds in her eyes. "B-But, what if they find out?" Yui asks quietly as I sigh. "That's why I need your help Yui. I need you to distract. Most likely the ones who'll catch me will either be Reiji, Ayato, or Laito." I say as she nods. "B-But, who do you need to meet?" She asks as I look down.

"A friend, he might be able to get both of us out of this place. " I mumble before shaking my head. I lean close to her ear as her back hits the wall. "I'll give you a plan, follow it with me to freedom Yui. ."

We leave the girl's restroom, my blazer wrapped around my waist as my white button-up was shown. I pat my skirt 'pocket' to feel my 'phone' in place. I grin as I give a nod to Yui as she looks up at the school clock. I wander down the hall, my arms crossed above my head as I walk down them. If my memory corrects me, Reiji and Shuu's class was only two classes ahead. But I would need to pass Laito's class first. I take out the small bottle of perfume that I stole from a locker and sprint it all over my body. I make my way past the classroom door as I hold my nose. The perfume was strong as hell. I think I might've grabbed cologne instead of perfume.

I mentally cheer myself as I pass Laito's class. I glanced a little inside to see Laito flirting with a group of girls. Disgust went onto my face as I continue down the hall.

When-

"What do you think you're doing out of class? And what is that horrid smell on you?"

I freeze in my spot to see Reiji in front of me, his arms crossed in disappointment. "I told you that answer yesterday," I say trying to walk past him when he moves in front of me again. "That doesn't answer my questions." He glares as I sigh. "That horrid smell is my regular body smell? You don't like it?" I taunt as he gives me another glare. "You aren't allowed to leave this school to go anywhere. That is unless you are accompanied by me." He states as I roll my eyes.

"No thanks. I'd rather not. I need to go now." I say, trying to walk past him when he grabs my wrist. "You aren't going anywhere," He enunciated lowly. Crap, now I've angered him! I think as I glance down to my pocket with slight hesitation.

Hurry the hell up Yui! Reiji glares down at me as his grip tightens painfully on my wrist as I inhale deeply to ignore the pain.

"You shall not leave this school-"

Brrr. Brrr. Brrr.

Just in time! My eyes lit up at the sound. My 'phone' began to ring as Reiji's eyes narrow. I slip my hand into my pocket and take out my 'phone'. I answer it as I take a deep breath. "Hey, Jave!" I say in my normal tone as if I was actually talking to him. As I talked, Reiji continued to hold my wrist, ignored.

"Natasha. . ?" The voice on the other line was male, but. . It wasn't him.

Yui must've found some random boy in the hallway and asked him to go along with our plan. "Yeah hey, listen I'm gonna need to come to talk to you later in private okay. . ?" I ask, holding in my breath, praying. "Um. . Yeah o-" He was cut off when Reiji took the 'phone' from my hands and examined it. Yes! My wishes were answered as he hangs up the 'phone' and glares at me. "You think calling out for another mortal is-"

"Shut up, would you?"

I swiftly glide back and twist my arm around and free it from his death trap. I grin in triumph as he looks at me doubtfully and annoyed as I begin to laugh, reaching into my shirt and tugging out my real phone. "Fucking idiot, fell for it again."

He merely laughed as he lifted up my other tampered phones. "Shit," I muttered, patting my pockets. Did he grab them without me noticing? Fuck. "How assuming, you think I would fall for the same trick? How pathetic." He murmured as I stood there. "Uhh.. plan b!" I yelled, running right at him, I swerved and ran up to the fire alarm. I tugged out a pack of matches, which I found in the art room, lighting them all as I tossed them on a fake plant. The fake plant went up in flames as the smell of melting plastic and smoke filled the air. 

I quickly rip out the fire card as the alarm went off. The sprinklers were activated on time as I coughed, staring at him through the water. His face was filled with dissatisfaction and anger as hoards of students ran out of their classrooms. 

"Have fun in hell Sakamaki," I mumble lowly as the halls quickly filled with students, pushing and shoving to get out. Due to the smell of strong smoke and cologne. . Natasha managed to escape once again with only the weak scent of blood trailing after her.


	15. And her lie is the truth.

Chapter fourteen: And her lie is the truth. 

I run out of the school, disguised by the hoard of students. I grinned mentally to myself. Perhaps Yui was beneficial after all. Although speaking of Yui, I would need to go back and get her later. Hopefully, she doesn't get questioned by Reiji. The good side to her being questioned would buy me more time. Yet, knowing her, she could also give away my whereabouts.

I reach the outside of the school as I dash down the sidewalk and into the forest, for some reason, everywhere I go, I'm always surrounded by trees. I keep running until my foot makes contact with something hard as I fall over. "W-ah!" I yelp as I was about fall face-first into the ground as I brace myself for impact,

It never came. 

I slowly open my eyes to find everything blurry as my eyes adjust to my surroundings. The first thing I see was my glasses faced down on the forest floor. Yet, I couldn't feel my body touching anything. From my waist down, it felt numb. As if something held me back. 

And something was. 

My eyes widened as I realized I wasn't even touching the floor, more like I was just slightly hovering over it. "What the fuck. ." I mumble as the numbness spikes through my back as I flinch. "You seem to be fine now. ." A voice speaks in my head as my stomach hits the ground as I let out a grunt. The numbing pain slowly leaves as I sit up, picking up my glasses as I dust them off. I place them on as I sigh. 

"Literally. .What in the fuck was that?" I mumble to myself as I feel something placed onto my lap. "You'll need this." The voice speaks as I glance down, my phone resting on my left knee. "Uh, thanks?" I say as I stand up.

"Next time don't be an idiot and run right into the forest, I won't help you again. ."

I ignore the voice as I continue through the forest, this time watching my surroundings. I feel as if I'm far enough as I stop and take out my phone. I unlock the phone as I search through my contacts. I select one of the contacts as it goes through, the sound of ringing sounds out. I wait a couple of seconds when the line picks up. 

"Hello. . ?" The sound of a male voice comes through in a tired and hoarse voice. Maybe since he was sleeping. But who goes to sleep around 7: 52? Something swirls in my stomach, telling me to hang up the phone and return back to the school. To leave Javelin alone, warning me. But, I ignore it. "Hey Javelin, are you ready to meet up?" I ask as he lets out a cough. 

"U-Uh, sure." He mumbles through the phone as I slowly trail through the forest. 

"Well, can you meet me somewhere instead of the Cafe?" I ask. I found something out, it turns out that it never took five hours to get here. It only took about an hour and a half. I did some research and the driver of that limo lied and tricked me. He waited for me to fall asleep and just drove me around.

I could possibly run to the hospital where Diana rests at. It would take me about two and a half hours to get to her, maybe a little more if I get tired. "Huh? Why?" He asks, a bit of worry in his voice. 

I bite my thumb, thinking of an excuse. "Where I am is a bit far. . ." I mumble into the phone as I stop and sit down on a root from the ground. "Oh. . . Okay then. I can meet you somewhere closer. . ." His voice sounded hesitant.

Ever since I knew Jave, he never sounded this worried. Well, there was this one time when he almost lost it with his mom. "Jave? What's up with you?" I ask as it goes silent on the other line. I could only hear the sound of his slow breathing before I hear a shaky sigh come from the other side. ". . . I will tell you when you get here." He whispers softly, his voice sounding rough and low. "What? I thought you were-?"

He hung up. I scoff and shove my phone into my pocket. "Rude," I mumble as I push myself up and pat my skirt down from the dust. I continue walking. I check the time on my phone. Almost 8:30 pm. I sigh, slipping my phone into my pocket, and continue walking, ignoring the stabbing pain in my heels and thighs. 

.

.

.

I continue to walk around for a period of time as I groan. How far is the goddamn city from where I was? I complained in my head.

I take out my phone and check when I begin to hear movement. The sound was something rolling onto the pavement. It was a car! I dart forward as my feet pounded against the floor. I finally reach the other side as I gasp. I see large signs hanging above stores, small shops, and restaurants. I sighed in relief, I watch as a few cars pass, as I cross. I look around as I take out my phone. I check my last message before scoffing to myself.

On my phone were almost a thousand messages from the phone I gave Yui to borrow. Most of the messages were from Reiji saying I would be punished as soon as he finds me. One text particular readout, "We know where you are at all times, you will not get far." That message was sent an hour ago. It was now 9:32 pm. I looked around waving for a taxi. A few moments later, one appears as I climb in. I hand the driver the address as she nods before stopping, "Excuse me Miss, but are you not supposed to be in school?" She asks, staring at my uniform. Shit, that's right, if students are caught trying to skip we get sent back. "Oh, no ma'am, I just finished school an hour ago, I'm heading to see my mother now," I tell her as she hums, glancing at my uniform before she begins to drive off. 

I grin to myself as I watch as she drives further out the small center into a larger plaza, This, was actually pretty easy. I cheered to myself. I escaped just like that! After meeting with Javelin, I can just disappear and go to Diana's- We know where you are at all times, you will not get far, Reiji's warning appeared in my head. Shit, the mark. I glanced at the driver before unbuttoning my shirt to examine my marks. "Dammit," I muttered. Last week, my collarbone, neck, and chest were free of bite marks. Now that's all I see in the mirror. Dried blood was smeared underneath Reiji's bite mark. "And he calls himself neat, a fucking joke," I complained. 

"Are you doing alright sweetheart?" I hear the driver call out. I look up confused as worry and panic are laced all over her. "Are you being abused at home? Should I drive you to the police?" She asks as I realized. She saw the marks. "Ah, no ma'am, don't worry," I tell her smiling. Fuck! What do I tell her? "These marks are actually from. ." I trailed off as she stared. "My boyfriend. ." I grimaced as she took a moment to process what I just said. "Oh," Was all she said as she pieced it together. "Oh, you and you young couples, make sure you let your boyfriend know if he's being too rough, but who am I to judge anyone's sexual relationship," She said smiling at me as I nodded. What the fuck just happened. I thought, embarrassed. She pulls up in front of the restaurant as I reach to get out. I thank her quietly as she drives off, leaving me by the doors. 

I stared at the restaurant in front of me, glancing through the windows. I spot him standing by the bar, fidgeting to himself. I go up to open the door when I froze. "If you go in there and talk to him, you can't run away from the truth. If you go in there, Reiji might hurt you." 

I stared at the door before huffing. "I'm dead when I return. Reiji is gonna have my head, but I shouldn't care, it's his fault for not let me live the way I want." I say as I step in through the door. I open the door as a bell rings out. I hear a Welcome, being yelled from the back as I glance around. People stared at me as I began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Well, yeah they would stare at me. I'm in my school uniform. I should've changed, maybe then. I continue looking when I see him. There he is. I spot a familiar red-brown haired male standing next to the stools. Seeing him stand there made me feel nervous. 

"Hey, Jave," I call out as he turns around. His eyes widened as he stared at me. "Natasha," He mumbled walking up to me. "Haven't seen you in years, you got so much-" He cut me off by pulling me into an embrace. I froze, the last time, anyone hugged me was when Diana got sent to the hospital. And the last person to hug me was . . him. He sighed quietly, giving me one tight squeeze before pulling back. "I, the last time we saw each other was during the crash, so. ." He trailed off. "I figured giving you a hug now, might replace the hug I gave you back then." He finished as I gawked at him. This little smooth talker, he's changed way too much. I laughed, punching him in the stomach. "You've changed too much," I grinned as he smiled. 

"Excuse me," A voice cut out. "Table for two?" A waiter asks us as I flushed, "Yes please," I muttered as I stepped on his shoe. "Hey!" Javelin joked as I rolled my eyes. She leads us to a table, handing us two pamphlets, before bowing slightly and walking away. I turned to Javelin. "So, Jave, speak up. What's happened? You seemed all fidgety before I showed up." I asked as he stops moving. "No reason, just a bit nervous seeing you in so long," He muttered, his eyes glancing behind me before looking at me. Don't turn around. A voice popped up in my head. I stared at Javelin suspiciously before I spotted something sticking out of his bag. An envelope. At the corner of the envelope was a signature. I squinted my eyes at it. It was a name. Adeline? No. Cristi Hines? Who the hell was that? I leaned forward a bit more when I froze. "Karlheinz," I muttered as he quickly looked up at me. 

"Javelin, what is that in your bag?" I asked as he quickly shoved the piece of paper deeper in his bag. "It's nothing important," He quickly muttered. He cleared his throat, "So, how is-"

"Javelin, open the bag and show me the envelope." I cut him off. "There is no envelope-" "Javelin I swear to fucking god." I cut him off again. "I saw the name, it said Karlheinz. I'm not fucking blind when it comes to his name." I narrowed my eyes at him as he looked at me defeated. 

He sighed heavily, digging into his bag before pulling out the envelope. He slides it over to me cautiously. "Natasha," He started up, "I, was given this about one or two weeks ago. I was instructed, to wait a week and then hand it to you. I want you to read this, and after you finish reading. You may want to keep your distance from me. I'm sorry," He muttered as I took the envelope. 

"But, why wait a week? Did you know what happened to me this whole goddamn week? What do you mean to keep my distance?" I scoffed at him as he kept his head down. "I'm sorry." That was all he said again as I examined the letter. The envelope had a tea-stained appearance. The sides were crumpled and had small unknown stains that lingered around the edges. A wine red wax stamp of a crest was pressed in the center of the envelope. This crest. . This crest looks like the crest of the Sakamaki family. I look up at Javelin cautiously as he avoids my gaze. The envelope was already opened, I figured Javelin had opened it. Did he get this from Diana? Did Diana ask him to send me this letter? 

Javelin sat anxiously in his seat, his fingers digging deep into the plush cushion of his chair. He kept glancing behind me, his eyes drifting to the door, then to me. 

"Here we go," I mutter as I open the envelope.

I see a large letter laying inside, I grab paper and take It out. The paper was folded in half and had some crumples in it. I unfold the letter as the pictures hang out from being stapled in with the letter. My eyes widen as I read the paper, this wasn't a letter from Diana. It was a contract.

I could feel the whole world begin crashing down as my heart dropped. My grip on the pictures tightened as I began to shake. In the pictures, there was a man. A man who stood about 6 feet tall with dark brown hair and bold grey eyes. A man who had left the woman who gave birth to their only daughter. A man who did everything just to receive money. 

A man, who abandoned his own daughter in the hospital when she lost her memories. That man was my father.

Stapled to the picture was a document. At the top left corner was a date; November 3rd, 2004, 3:43 am. This is my birthdate. The time I was born, the exact numbers. Four signatures rest at the bottom of the page, written in an unknown red substance. The red was stained in many spots of the paper. . Yet, two signatures stood out the most as tears swelled in my eyes. I read the contract, line by line, word by word. . Everything it contained, shook me to my core. Yet the second date stood out the most. 

Another date was signed underneath, December 17th, 2010. That's the date when just a six-year-old girl was sent to the hospital for being involved in a car chase. The day she lost her memories of everyone. The day... "Javelin. . this date. ." My body began to shake as Javelin casts his eyes downward. Unable to look me in the eye.   
.

.

.

The newspaper read. A young girl of six years of age hospitalized, the reason being involved in a car crash.   
.

.

.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner before you left. I had the documents, but. . . they wouldn't let me near you." Javelin says as hot tears roll down my cheeks.

.

.

Three days later a mother, 35 years old, was found dead, possibly connects to the child that was recently hospitalized. A boy was found with her corpse, the child's name will be classified however the only connection he has with the case is that he was a neighbor of the young girl. Her name is- -  
.

.

"You lied to me," I mumbled. "I technicality didn't. . I just didn't tell you about the documents." He responded. "Then who's signature is this?" I whispered, staring at the red ink. "This is your signature here." I hiccuped. "And here, is Diana's." I sobbed. "You both. . signed me away?" I cried, looking him in the eye. "Why?" I whispered. "Diana raised me, did she know this entire time? Did she sign this contract when I was born?" I was shaking at this point. Rage, fear, betrayal, all that was fogging my mind. I stared at Javelin, "But you, why did you sign the contract? What need am I to you?!" I yelled at him and grabbed the cup in front of me.

"You traitor!" I yell as I threw the water at Javelin. The employees look over at us quickly. It was only us there at the cafe, except for the employees. The workers watched us anxiously, "How could you do this to me?!" I asked him sobbing. 

"Look!" He yelled back, "He said he would kill my mother or me if I didn't sign it!" Javelin tries to defend himself as it only makes me angrier. "So my life doesn't matter then?!" I yell as he groans and runs a hand through his slightly tangled hair.

"Listen here, I just wanted my mom and you to be okay!" Javelin tries again to calm me down, but it didn't work. "So selling my rights to live is a way for me to be okay?! Selling me to random strangers? Fucking vampires at that!" I yelled as I cried. He went silent, sitting down in his seat. "Natasha, I signed that contract for two reasons." He started as I hiccuped. "I signed it, to keep my mom safe." He muttered, looking outside before looking directly at me.

"The other reason was to keep track of where you are." He said as my blood went cold. "What do you mean?" I asked backing up. "I'm sorry, please forgive me." He says as he pulls out his phone, revealing a text message. "I told them you're here." He whispered as my heart dropped. "You fucking bastard," I whispered. "I'm sorry," He muttered. Rage ran through me, what happened next surprised me. 

The loud sound of skin connecting to skin ran out through the restaurant. The workers gasped as I stood in front of Javelin, his face turned to the side as a red mark formed on his cheek. The palm of my hand stinging as I shook with rage. I slapped him. I grabbed his cup of water and dumped it on his head as he gasped. "I hope you rot in hell," I muttered. turning to leave when I bumped into someone. 

"Hey melons, where do you think you're running off to?" I gasped and pulled back. "Ayato," I whispered. "Where do you think you're running off to?" He repeated, his smirk wide as I turned to Javelin. "Traitor," I whispered. I quickly grabbed the tray of condiments, throwing it at Ayato's face. "You bitch!" He cursed as I stepped back, slamming my heel into his foot. He groaned as he glared at me. "Shit," I took the opportunity to run. I dashed out of the restaurant, running into the street as cars steered around me. 

He lied, he lied to me! Adrenaline was running through my veins as I dashed through the streets. The moon shining overhead as I sprinted, I ended up back in the forest. I continue running as the voice continues to taunt me. 

Didn't I say if you run and fall, I won't help you again? "Fuck off," I scold, slowing down and stopping. I pant heavily before laughing softly.

"Thank god I was in track. ." I mumble as I lean against a tree. "Fucking asshole. . ." I mumble as tears fall harshly. How pathetic am I? Crying alone in the fucking forest. I sniffled, looking up at the trees as I caught my breath. "I hate this," I whispered as I clutched the documents in my hand. I examined the signatures once more before hanging my head. "I was never wanted in the first place. ." I murmured as I fell asleep underneath the moon. 


	16. Sing for me

Chapter fifthteen: Sing for me, would you?

"Wake up,"

I open my eyes tiredly as it all was blurry. My vision adjusts as I see trees and leaves surrounding me. Oh. . I fell asleep in the forest. . My body felt weak and tired. . I take my glasses that were hanging from my shirt and place them on. I took out my phone and checked the time. It was 15 till 1 am. Only a short amount of time had passed since I ran out on Javelin and Ayato. Just thinking about the events that took place a few hours ago made my head hurt. ". . I want to continue sleeping." I mumble quietly as I close my eyes once more, but before I do, a flash of yellow appeared. I snap open my eyes and quickly move my hand to my hidden dagger, but freeze.

"Oh. . It's only you," I mumble, relaxing, but not letting my guard down completely. Shuu stared at me with an annoyed look as I return it. "What? Something on my face? Or is it just my ugliness?" I ask as he gives no response, just continues to stare at me. "Buzzkill. ." I mumble quietly, looking down. I wondered how he found me so fast. Reiji probably sent him and Ayato out to find me. Speaking of Reiji, I wonder how pissed he'd be once he realized Shuu found me before he did. I yawned, stretching as I purposely bumped into his leg. 

I stared at Shuu as I closed my eyes. I honestly didn't care what he did now, I just wanted to swan dive off a balcony. I felt him grab my arm tightly as I wince. He's gonna take me to Reiji. . how fun. I think as I feel a breeze blow through my hair when it stops as I feel something warm lying underneath me. I slowly open my eyes to see I was in the music room and not in front of Reiji. I've been in here a couple of times, the music room. It was located on the third floor of the Sakamaki mansion, right across the room, I went into when I first came here. I was kinda glad he teleported here, I didn't feel like walking anymore. But the issue here. . I look up to see Shuu staring down at me. Oh. I was laying on his stomach, our legs mixed together. I let out a sigh as I shift around.

.

.

.

Shuu had thought the female on top of him would whine and complain about her being in here. But to his surprise, she didn't. Natasha adjusted herself on his body to a more comfortable position as she let her head rest on his chest. Her right arm underneath her as her left arm draped lazily on the side of him. "I'm laying here because I don't have the energy to yell or kick your dick in, alright?" She muttered. Shuu didn't respond, only raised his eyebrows in amusement as she scowled quietly before closing her eyes. Shuu took notice of her defenseless state and nearly chuckled to himself. 

He was definitely going to remind her of this moment, he won't let her live this down. He could imagine the flushed and angry face of her when she came to her senses. How angry she'd look and try to hit him, only for her to end up underneath him with her shirt removed. He chuckled lowly as he imagined what went on next. With his left arm, he wrapped it over her waist possessively to keep her in place as she didn't care. He didn't know what caused her to act like this, and he didn't care either.

Her scent was driving him mad though. Her neck was exposed since the first two buttons of her shirt were opened up. He could easily overpower her and flip them to where she was underneath him, to live out the image he had planned out in his head. And he did. He pushed Natasha onto her back as she slept. She must've been dead tired as she didn't wake up from the sudden movement. Her neck laid exposed as his sapphire eyes blazed with bloodlust.

The last time he drank her blood was only a few days ago, yet something about her blood drove him mad. The way it felt when he dug his fangs into her soft neck, the way she writhed in pain against him. And the fact that he was the first to bite her, pride radiated off him as a smug look came on his face. He imagined sinking his fangs into her neck, waking her from her sleep as she'd writhe and grab onto him. Shuu's imagination was starting to affect him, in multiple ways. 

He ripped open the button-up shirt, a white tank top rested underneath. Her neck now exposed as bite marks laid across her neck like a necklace. He scoffed, leaning down to sink his fangs into her neck. When- "Sngh." A low noise came from her nose. She was snoring. Her mouth hanging open, not in a cute way, but a barbaric way. He leaned back, examining her knocked out state. He pondered to himself a bit more before he let out an annoyed sigh. "Noisy woman." He grumbles as he adjusts himself on the couch as his eyes shut.   
.

.

The sound of a piano echoed through my head as I lean forward toward the sound. It sounded so close, yet I couldn't tell where it came from.  
.

.  
Laito wandered the halls, after getting a nag from Reiji, he got hungry. So now he was looking for a certain blonde girl to quench his thirst. During Reiji's lecture, he heard that Natasha managed to outsmart Reiji again and escape. "What a clever little bitch." He muttered to himself as he pouted. It was a shame however, he would've loved to see her. He still couldn't forget the last time they encountered, how it felt to dig his fangs in her warm flesh. Her screams of agony and pleasure as he left marks across her thighs. Ah, he could still feel her body against his. How she would buck her hips in surprise whenever his fingers danced across her legs. 

Her intoxicating scent drove him mad. Wait. . Laito stopped in his tracks and inhaled deeply before letting out a shaky breath. Her scent traveled down the halls as a smirk came to his face. She was nearby.

Laito stalked through the halls in search of the female as her scent grew more powerful at each step he took forward. Till he stopped outside the music room, this was where her scent came from the most. He gripped at the door handle and was about to slide open the door when he stopped. Someone else's scent mixed with her's. Subaru's? No. . It was Shuu's. Grabbing the handle, he slid the door as he stepped inside.

The sight he saw confused and irritated him.

Natasha laid passed out underneath Shuu as his head rested on her chest, he had his arms wrapped around her waist possessively. Shuu's legs in between hers, her knee pushed against his stomach. Both of them were asleep, but as soon as Laito took a step forward. Shuu's eyes opened as he stared at his younger brother. "Well well big brother, I never thought of you as the affectionate type." Laito taunted as Shuu ignores his comment. "Get out. You're being loud." Shuu muttered as Laito's smirk grows. He was about to make another teasing statement when he stopped. He heard her snoring and nearly doubled over laughing. "Little bitch isn't the most elegant sleeper, right?" He grinned as the two looked at her.

Her hair sprawled all over her face, parts clumped together as if it hadn't been properly brushed this past week. Her glasses placed on the floor, and without her glasses. It was easy to see her dark eye bags. Her mouth slightly open as drool drips down into a line down her lips and into her hair. Parts of her hair sticking against her chest. Her skin looking fainter than usual. What threw him in another laugh, was how depressed she looked in her sleep. But with that, all pushed aside. She looked. . .

Laito eyes then wandered to Shuu's arms that still kept a grip on her waist. A taunting grin on his face as Shuu continued to stare before sighing. Shuu glanced tiredly at the sleeping female. He couldn't tell what bothered him more, the fact that she was snoring, or that Laito was being an ass. "Say, big brother, might I slip in there and join you?" Laito grinned, taking a step closer to the two. Shuu didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes said it all. "Just a simple joke," He said, lifting his arms in surrender as he smirked. 

When-

Brrr. Brrr

The sound of a phone ringing caused her to jolt in her sleep as she let out an annoyed groan. In her skirt pocket was her phone that keeps vibrating. Shuu made no efforts to pick it up, yet Laito did. He stalked closer to grab it as she slapped his hand away. "No. ." Shuu and Laito were almost startled to see her open her eyes groggily. "No one touches my phone." She grumbles as Laito lets out a chuckle.

.

.

"You're awake now, little bitch?" Laito asks bending down to me as I give him a lazy glare. "Been awake since your obnoxious voice came into the room. I just didn't feel like opening my eyes yet." I grumble, trying to get up, but Shuu's arms were in the way. "Shuu. . Please let me go." Now. That. Surprised them. I didn't like to say please to them. 

Shuu let out a huff and removed his arms from my waist. "Troublesome woman." He mumbles under his breath as I glare at him. "Say little bitch," Laito quickly made his move and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I turn my glare to him. "What do you want pervert?" I scold as I pat my hair down and tries to comb it with my fingers. I let out a hiss of pain when my fingers get caught in the tangles. I felt a breeze come through as I look down and I gasped.

Why the fuck was my shirt open? I quickly turned to Shuu as he looked at me with amusement. His eyes blazing with entertainment as I scoffed. I quickly turned to the side, buttoning up my shirt hastily when I froze. Right above my breast was a hickey. That wasn't there before. A rush of emotions ran through me as I hear Shuu and Laito chuckle. "Motherfuckers." I mumbled as I grabbed my glasses and sped walked out the room. 

.

.

.

I walk down the hall as my mind is melted in annoyance. The feeling of irritation and embarrassment were the main ones.

I let out a sigh as I bump into someone. "Ah! S-Sorry- Natasha?" I hear a high-pitched voice say as I look down to see Yui looking at me. "Oh, Yui," I say, relieved, "Natasha! Are you okay? I got so worried." She says as I smile. "I'm okay now," I saw smiling softly at her as she flushes. I sighed quietly as she looks up at me concerned. "Natasha, are you sure you're ok?" She asks as I look at her. "Natas- huh?" She gasps as I pulled her into a hug. My arms wrapping around her as my chin rested on her head. Her cheeks turned pink as she returned the hug. Her arms wrapping around my waist as I laughed. Yui looked up at me before burying herself deeper into the hug. We stood there for a minute or two before I pulled back.

I smiled at her before speaking. "I'm sorry, a lot has happened. I figured it was something we both needed." I say as her eyes widen as she nods. "Thank you," She smiled as I felt myself grow flushed. I grab her hand and interlace it with mine as she jumped. "H-Huh? Natasha. ." She mumbles as a blush grows on her face. I looked down at her and grinned. 

"I just feel like holding someone's hand, are you embarrassed?" I teased as she shook her head as we walk down the halls. I sigh as we go up the stairs. My feet were killing me, and I really did want to continue sleeping. Yet Laito had to come and ruin my chances. . wait, chances? I shake my head. No, bad thoughts begone. I had noticed Yui stopped walking when I stop as well. "What's up?" I ask as she looks around when I hear it. 

It was faint. . . But someone was singing. "Natasha, do you hear that. . ?" Yui says as I nod. "Let's go find out!" She says grabbing my hand again. "Yeah. . Hell no." I decline as Yui looks at me. "Come on!" She begs as I scoff. "Last time I followed you, I was bitten," I say as she looks back to the door. "But I promise this time!" She begged as I groaned. Damn her for being cute. 

"Fine, but I'm gone after we find out," I say as we follow it. The singing came from a door at the end of the hallway. As we crept closer, I started to hear it. The song sounded so familiar as a feeling of nostalgia hits me.

.

.

.

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair. . ?"

The sound of a music box plays in the distance as a lady dressed in black, sits on her knees in the grass as a child lays in her lap, also dressed in black as she cries softly. Tears slip down the older woman's face as she tries her hardest not to give in to her sorrow.

"Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme. . ."

The older lady uses her fingers to comb the child's hair as she hums a tune, trying to distract herself and the child from the events that occurred earlier. Groups of people still lingered around, yet none were nearby. One lady had been staring over a large grave before bowing her head in shame and mumbling. "I'm sorry little sister. ." Before walking away to join the group.

The lady continues to stare at the grave ahead of her, her fingers running through the smooth brown hair. The grave has a name and date en-carved deep into the grave.

"Remember me, to one who lives. . ."

(December 17, 2010)

Madeleine Shawn

.

.

.

"Hey- wah!" Yui leaned too far against the door as I opened it, causing her to fall forward

I look up as we see a familiar purple head. "That was you Kanato?" Yui asks getting up as I stare at her. Yup, she confirms the stereotype. "Oh, Yui. Doll, Isn't it a nice night?" Kanato asks as Yui walks over to him. "Oi, Yui, time to go," I mumble walking after her.

"Why are you sitting there? That's dangerous." Yui says as I look up at him. He was sitting on the railing of the balcony. "I'll be fine," Kanato answers, swinging his legs back and forth. "Someone's being adventurous today," I mumble as Yui looks up at him worried. "Come on, it's really dangerous," Yui mumbles as I walk over and grab her shoulder.

"Leave him be Yui, nothing will happen," I say as she looks back at me. "But-"

"You wear an expression of anxiety mingled with fear Yui. . But doll doesn't care?" Kanato asks as I stare at him. ". . . Get down Kanato," I mumbled as he laughed. "It's very cute," Kanato says looking at his bear in his hands. "I actually hate it when you make that face Yui. It makes me worry why you're so afraid of me." Kanato says as I stare at him.

"I'm not. . I'm only afraid that you're going to fall, right Natasha?" Yui asks as I look away. "He won't fall. . ." I mumble as Kanato starts to chuckle. "You really don't have a clue. . . How conceited that makes you," Kanato says looking over at us. "You're so incredibly foolish. It's so cute it makes me laugh, right doll? Hah . . ." Kanato says laughing.

"Is it so wrong to worry?" I ask, defending Yui. "I don't need your worry," Kanato says as he lifts his head. "Do you want me to get down from here that badly?" He asks tilting his head as I look down. "Yeah. . Get down," I mumble as he looks at me. "Okay then, how about you give me a kiss?" He says as I scoff. "Excuse me?" I ask as I remember the last time we interacted. He stole one last time, now he asks for permission? I yell to myself.

"If you give me a kiss, I will be happy to get down." He says as I don't respond, my arms shaking slightly. Kanato's smile falls into a small frown as he turns his gaze to his bear that laid in his arms. "If you can't do that, then leave me alone and get lost." He mumbles. "Okay?" He says, a sad smile on his face as he looks at me.

Yui looks down, touching her lips as a blush grows on her cheek. I stare at her with suspicion. Did he kiss her too already? Would it even matter who kissed him? I think as something swirls in my stomach. .

E n v y

Kanato turns back to his bear, a smirk on his face before he bursts out laughing. "W-What?" Yui asks as he tries to calm himself down. "You took me seriously! You really are hopelessly stupid." He says as I cross my arms and huff. "That's it, I'm leaving," I complain, turning to walk to the door.

"I'll get down now," Kanato calls out as I stop and turn around. "Really?" Yui asks as he nods, before standing up on the railings. his feet balancing as my heartbeat picks up. "K-Kanato?" Yui stutters in fear. He smiles as he spins around on one foot to where he faces us, his back to the forest as he teasingly rocks on his feet."G-Get down! You'll fall!" Yui says as I mentally slap her. "He won't," I say as she ignores me. "Will you catch me if I fall?" Kanato says as he balances on the rails. "Depends if I feel like it." I lie. Why did I lie?

He gives a grin. "Well, so long." He says, spreading out his left arm, his right holding onto his bear. .

As he fell back, his body falling off the rails as Yui's eyes widen. The sound of a loud thump cuts into my ears as my eyes widen. He fell off.

"Holy shit," I mumble as Yui runs over to where he was and looks over the railing. "K-Kanato!" She yells as she tries to run out as I stop her. "Calm down! He's alive! He's literally a vampire!" I yell as she looks at me with fear in her eyes. "But Natasha look! He's not moving!" She yells, running past me as I look over. "You are one hell of an actor," I mumbled, stepping back and running after her. 

"Yui! Stop being stupid and wait up!" I yell.

.

.

.

Damn, she can actually run. For once. I catch up to Yui as she runs outside and over to him. "Kanato!" She yells as I wince. "Wait!" I shout, grabbing her wrist as she looks at me with worry. She looks down as I let her go. She quickly runs over to him, his arms spread out as his eyes were closed."Kanato, are you alright?" She asks as I stand behind her. "Kanato!" She yells.

"You're annoying."

My voice mixes with Kanato's as he opens his eyes and looks over to her. "Did you believe a tiny fall from the second floor would actually harm me?" He asks sitting up. "But you. ." Yui mumbles.

"I only wish I could die so easily," Kanato mumbles as I stare at him, before crouching down.

"Do you want to die?" I ask slowly, my hands clenching the dirt underneath me. When he stands up, his head hung low. "Maybe, but now right now." He mumbles as I look up at him. He sighs before turning to us, a smile on his face. "Anyway, there is a place I'm fond of. I would like to take you both to see it today." Kanato says as a feeling swarms inside me.

"Show us. . ? What is it?" Yui asks as Kanato grins. "It's a surprise for you both. . ." Kanato says as Yui looks up. "O-Okay then-"

"Hell no," I say walking away only to have Yui grab my arm. "Please, Nana!" She begged. "Fuck no," I say frowning at her. "I'd rather not get bitten by the child. Didn't you hear what I just said earlier? Every time they ask you to follow them, you get bitten. And I told you also after we find out who was singing, I was gonna leave. Honestly. . ." I mumble as I try to walk away as Yui sighs.

"Please, Natasha! I'll owe you! Please go with me, like my angel from God!" She says as I wince. I look up at the moon as a light breeze blows my hair. I just know if I go with her, we're gonna end up bleeding and crying. But if I leave Yui, she'll be on her own. She's weaker than I am. I don't want to see her writhed in pain either. "Come with me, please," Yui says as I sigh in annoyance. "Fine. But as soon as it gets dangerous, we are leaving," I tell her as I keep my gaze on Kanato. "How wonderful, doll is going to join us as well teddy. . ." Kanato says as I glare at him.

.

.

I follow behind Yui as Kanato leads us back inside the mansion. He leads us down the halls. I watch as we pass rooms I've never seen or been in. That's when he stops in front of a large door. He moves teddy to one arm as he pushes the door open. A loud creak echoes all through the room as we step in. Kanato begins walking inside as we follow. My eyes widened as I stare at what stood tall in the room.

Dolls. . ? No. There were two rows of large wax figures on each side of the pathway. Behind those two rows were large glass cases in the walls with figures inside. I look at each figure in amazement as Kanato leads up down the pathway. Each figure was female, they all wore a white wedding dress. "Their beautiful. . ." I mumble as Yui nods.

"What are these?" Yui asks, looking at Kanato. "As you can see, these are wax figures," Kanato responds as Yui looks down. "I've never seen one before." She admits as I look at her and Kanato. "Even teddy perks up when we come here. Isn't that right, teddy?" Kanato says giggling. He's different. And these figures. . . They look almost alive. . Unless.

I keep quiet as he leads us down the path. "You don't look like your enjoying this much," Kanato says as Yui nods slowly.

"Wax figures are kinda eerie, right Nana?" Yui says as I nod keeping my distance. "I wish they were cute as teddy," Yui says as I stare at her in confusion. "Yeah," I mutter. I watch as Kanato nods. "I do realize that teddy is the cutest of them all," Kanato says as he stops walking. I nod slowly as me and Yui walk ahead of him, staring at the figures.

"But, in terms of soullessness, teddy is just like them," Kanato says as he looks down at his bear. Yui and I perk up. "Soullessness?" I mumble as Kanato chuckles. "You both would be so beautiful as a silent corpse," Kanato says as Yui turns around quickly."Say, would you like to become a figure right here right now?" Kanato says as Yui flinches. "K-Kanato?" Yui says as I click my tongue. "I would keep you both displayed so nicely!" Kanato says grabbing Yui's arm. "W-What are you talking about?!" Yui asks with fear. "You don't understand it yet?!" I shout at her as she flinches.

"It would make teddy happy to have new friends! What do you say?" Kanato says as I glare harshly at him. "We don't want to become one of your sick figures!" I yell grabbing Yui's arm and pulling her away from him. She's an idiot! I think as she runs to the dead end. "Get out of here Yui!" I yell as I push her out the way. "Not so fast!" Kanato says pinning me to the wall.

Yui stares in terror as Kanato laughs at me. "Why are you so frightened? I can tell you're afraid." Kanato says as I glare at him.

My bravery was slowly slipping away. "However, that's an excellent expression," Kanato says leaning over and licking my cheek as I squirm around. "Stop!" I yell aloud as Yui continues to stare. "Get out Yui! Run!" I yell as she comes to her senses and runs out. Kanato licks down my cheek as I struggle. "No!" I yell louder.

"I love the look on your face. It's wonderful." Kanato says giggling. "I wonder why your face of terror excites me so much. . ." Kanato says as I glare at him. "Pervert!" I spit at him as he froze. He stared at me before he began to chuckle and leans down to lick my neck. "That's fucking weird!" I used my legs, I kicked him hard in his shin as he gasped, but he didn't let go. "Fuck," I whispered as anger flashed in his eyes. "That hurt!" He yelled at me, spit landing on my face. "You disgusting mortal! How dare you!" He shouted before stopping. "I should punish you." He spoke as I struggled.

"Kanato stop!" I yell, trying to kick him again as he uses his legs to pin them. "I will also need to sew that noisy mouth of yours with neat stitches, and give you glass eyes," Kanato says grinning.

"What color would you like?" Kanato says as I glare at him. "No color! Get off of me!" I yell as he chuckles. "Drained of blood, your transparent skin would probably become smooth and white like ceramic," Kanato says smiling as he removes one hand to pull down my collar and bite on my neck. I screamed out as he moves one leg between mine to keep me in place. He pulled off my glasses, dropping them to the floor, so he could look me directly in the eyes. Brown meeting purple, what an off mix.

I let out a moan as he pulls away to stare at the place he bit. "I will drink every drop of your blood. So please don't worry." He says as I weakly glare at him. "You will be lovelier than the prettiest bride, even prettier than Yui. . ." Kanato says as I huff.

"These figures, are real. . . They were your past brides. . ." I breathe out. "That's right. They are the old sacrificial brides." Kanato says as I glare at him.

"You're fucking sick," I mumble as he grins and leans close to my lips. "I will make you feel more comfortable soon," Kanato says moving his hand down and grabbing my neck, slowly tightening his grip. I gasped out as I thrashed around him. I attempted to headbutt him but ended up hitting my head against the wall. I cried out in pain as my vision blurred. I had a free hand, I weakly reached behind me and grabbed my dagger. I brought it out, ready to stab him when-

"Kanato!"

A familiar voice rang out. "Reiji wants to see you," Ayato says as Kanato clicks his tongue. "Aw, what a pain." He says letting go of my neck as I fall to the floor clutching my neck. I let out heavy coughs. The strength in my body started to return to me. I took in deep breathes, my dagger falling next to me as I gasped. 

Ayato looks over at me. "What is it?" I growl as he walks over to me. "Don't get the wrong idea." He says grabbing my wrist as he grips my chin.

"No!" I grab my dagger as he leans down but stops. "I'm not into it today." He says standing up. "I'm too tired." He says looking at me as I glare at him. I watch as he walks away. "Asshole," I mumbled, leaning on the wall for support as I stand up. I bend down and pick up my glasses as I place them on.

I hope you have fun, see you soon. . .

The voice echoes before it goes silent. "I'm going insane, literally," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair as I look over at the wax figures in the room. "They had this many, and he did this to them?" I growl. "These girls didn't deserve this. That child. . how annoying this all is." I complain, looking at each figure as I walk out. "I need to treat this bite now, damn child. . ." I mumble looking down as I stop walking. 

They said they weren't allowed to kill me, yet one week in this damn place and I nearly died more than 30 times. Was it because I was too weak? I look down and punch the wall.

What's happening to me?


	17. Runaway Natasha

Chapter sixteen: Runaway Natasha, please. 

I slowly limp through the empty halls, clutching my hoodie tightly. "Damn it. ." I mumble as I curse at myself for being so weak. My vision was blurry. I lost my glasses because of Kanato. I couldn't find them in the wax room, who knows, they might've broken. Although, despite my blurry vision. . I see someone leaning on the wall next to me, his back against the large windows. ". . Rabbit?" I mumble as my guard goes up. He pushes himself off the wall and stares at me. He takes a few steps closer to me, glaring down at me. 

"If you stay here, you will definitely die. So don't linger if you value your life." Subaru says as I glare at him. "You don't think I know that?" I complain to him, stalking closer to him as my body trembles with rage. "I don't have any choice here dammit! Day after day! Escaping only to be brought back to this damn place!" I yell at him as I stop two feet away from him. "You don't understand how I-" I felt a sharp pang run through my body as I stepped back. 

". . hah. ." I gasp as my vision gets blurrier, I hold my head as my body sways back and forth. "Hey. ." Subaru grabs my arm as I collapse into him. Black dots were filling my vision, my head felt like it was going to split in two. I felt my eyes shake as I groaned. Subaru fixed his grip as he holds me up. My vision slowly returned as I whined in pain. . the lack of blood made me dizzy. These fuckers have drunk from me till I was on the verge of death. I swayed a bit more before standing still. I come to my senses when I gasp as I realize he hasn't let go. "Ok, thanks and all but let go of me you mo-" 

"Go right now." He mumbles as my eyes widen. "What did you say. .?" I ask as I look up at him. He stares out the large windows, the moon soon becoming nothing but darkness. "This may be your only chance to escape completely." He mumbles as I look out the window. A new moon was approaching. I soon understood what he meant by that. I steady myself on my feet as I took off my shoes. I grip my hands tightly as I run past him. I felt my body sway as I ran but I didn't stop. I run up the stairs and past each room. Till I reach mine. I open the door and quickly close it. I run to my closet and dig around. I find my grey suitcase tucked away. I pull it and begin packing. 

My laptop, charger, clothes, everything. I needed to leave. When I hit something under the bed with my shoe. I freeze and bend down. I look underneath the bed two find two notebooks. I take both out as I sit on the bed. The name Anya was still engraved on one of them. The name Madeline on the other. I open one of them as the picture of the man and a baby falls out. Questions swarm me as I thought. "No," I whispered. "I can't," I threw the books in my bag as I looked in the hallways. I took off running, my suitcase dragging behind me as I moved. I got to the steps, skipping a few I nearly fell over as I reached the front door. I pushed it open as I dashed out. 

I felt my feet touch the cold cobblestone and gravel as I gasped. I ran toward the gate as I saw they were unlocked. Freedom! I cheered as I went to push open the gates when- 

"Natasha," I froze, another pang hit me as I fell to my knees, clutching my chest. "No. ." I whined. "Turn around my child," I looked behind me and gasped. It was a woman with long white hair, styled into a bun. "Please," She whispered. "Go back, save my son. Save our sons." She whispered again as I shook my head. "No! I can't! I need to leave," I said, trying to stand.

"Natasha, if you leave here and escape. What will happen to your aunt?" She asks as I freeze and clutch my chest. "I don't care what happens to Diana. She lied to me, it wouldn't matter anyway!" I yelled, standing up and grabbing the gate. "Your aunt, she is carrying a child!" The lady yells out as my eyes widen. "What?" I asked as I look at her. "Diana is pregnant. If you escape. He'll kill her and take the baby, he'll raise the baby like how he did his sons, our sons." She says, clutching her chest. Diana is pregnant? I have a cousin? Wait. 

The words Karlheinz told me back at the hospital rang in my ears. He said Diana would die in December, then my cousin would die following... "He was telling the truth," I whispered. "Please, go back." She begged as I look up at her, my arms shaking as my shoulders trembled. "But what should I do? I'm. . terrified." I whispered. "For the first time in my life, I'm scared. Every morning I wake up, wondering what's going to happen. I get so scared, I put up an act to seem brave. But in reality, I'm fucking terrified." I sobbed. The lady looked at me with sympathy before speaking. "My son, he has something for you. Go back to him. You can protect yourself once you have it." She says.

"And, please." She begged. "Save him. Fix my son. I'm a horrible mother, I regret everything. Please, Natasha. Bring him out of the dark. Show him he's not the monster he thinks he is." She whispered as I nodded. "And also," She started as I looked at her again. "Save their sons as well, they need someone to guide them. Shuu and Reiji, Ayato, Kanato and Laito, and Subaru. They all need someone, it'll be hard and take time but please don't give up on us yet." She begged as my voice came out hoarse. "I'll try," I whispered back as she came closer to me. "Take this, it's a mere necklace. But it means the world to us." She says as she disappears.

I sat on my knees, staring at the gate before turning back to the mansion. "Fuck." I whispered as I stood up. I need more information. I need to find out about Karlheinz and my mother. They obviously knew each other. And I need to find out who impregnated Diana, she was pregnant this whole time? That would explain a lot of things actually. Her bloating, the way the doctors acted. The name of her door read "Sakamaki," which means. . someone in the Sakamaki family impregnated Diana. But who? Obviously not Karl or the brothers. This means there's someone else I'm missing. . I also need to fulfill that lady's request. Whose mom was she anyway? She was really beautiful. Yet, she did look a lot like,

"Subaru," I whispered. 

I have to talk to Subaru.

I walk back inside the mansion. Guilt and anger flowing through me. . I'm such an idiot. Part of me was nagging. To forget all about Madeline and Diana and just run away. To forget the promise I made to the woman and just bolt. But where could I go? I could no longer trust Javelin. I don't have anyone else here to go to. Unless I go back to my dead father. I could try and stay at a hotel for a few days, maybe a fire station. The money I received from Diana and the money I have now add up to about 3,000 dollars. It would be more than enough for a stay at a hotel, but how could I check-in? I don't have a credit card or anything like that. Fuck. 

I walk down the halls, searching for Subaru. Till I came across his room. I raise my hand to knock when I freeze. Why the hell am I knocking. . I take a deep breath in and push open the door. I walk inside to see Subaru sitting on his window sill, looking outside at the moon. 

"Hey, rabbit," I call out, approaching him as he continues looking outside. "Should've left when you had the chance." He says as I stop next to him. "You've wasted a rare opportunity." He scoffed as I look down. I lifted my gaze up at him to examine him a bit more. The saddened look of his mother appeared in my head. Complete opposites these two. "I know I did," I muttered to him. "Why did you stay? You could've been halfway across the country if you had left. So why the hell are you here?" He snarled at me. 

I looked up at him more fiercely. He really knows how to push people's limits. But one question dawned on me. Why was he trying to help me? Why did he tell me? Does, does he know anything about my mother if I saw his? I took a deep breath, stepping closer as his ruby eyes immediately looked at me. 

"Look Subaru. I need to know if you know anything about my mother or me, it's important," I complain to him. "I've already been told so many things about my aunt, Diana. She sent me here to be a sacrificial bride. She signed me off on some contract. Next, she's pregnant? What the hell." I complain as he looks away. "I know nothing about your situation. Nor anything of who you are." He says as I look down. "Great. ." I mumble softly, my hair falling in my face. This is getting me nowhere, do I really need to stay for this? I thought, my eyebrows furrowing. 

.

.

.

Subaru looks over at Natasha's face. Something about her saddened expression reminded him of something. Then suddenly it hit him. A flash of his mother's somber expression fills his head as his eyes widen, a shocked gasp leaving his mouth. Why. . why did I see her? Subaru thought as he stared at Natasha in shock as she raised her head.

.

.

.

"What?" I ask as he gets down from the window and walks in front of me. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a long silver knife. He holds it out to me. "Take it," He utters. "It's beautiful," I mumble as I stare at the knife in awe. He scoffed, and reaches down and grabs my hand, and places the knife in it. He held onto my hand as I examined the knife. It was delicate. A long blade with a thin handle, in the middle of the handle, was a rosy-colored diamond. The same color of his eyes. As I awed the knife more, he spoke. 

"This silver knife," He says as I look up at him. "It can be used to kill vampires like us. With just a single stab through the heart." He finishes as I jolt out of my awe, and up at him. A single stab through the heart? What Dracula bullshit is this? But, why? Why was he helping me so much? "why would you give me this. ." I mumble. He doesn't answer as he brushes past me.

As Subaru walks away, a voice rings in his head. . A memory from long ago. 

\- - -

"Take this with you. Where ever you go. Be sure to keep it close to you at all times. . . I need you to kill! You must commit murder!" The voice of an older woman rings out. Who would you have me kill mother? Subaru asked himself.

"Please! Would you do it for me. . ? Let me go!" Tell me, who do you think you're talking to? Are you reaching out to me? Who was it you seek before you now?

"Please, let me go. If you ever become uncertain, remember to push the knife directly through the heart!" Sure. . I will commit murder for you. That is what you want, isn't it? Yes, I will grant your wish, mother.

\- - -


	18. Kill me, Natasha

Chapter Seventeen, part two: Kill me, Natasha

After talking with Subaru, I make my way back to my room. The knife he gave me held tightly in my hand. I lingered in front of his room for a bit before I kept walking. Many questions were swirling in my mind again. Why did he give me the knife? For self-defense most likely. But why not give it to Yui? She needs it more than I do, the poor girl gets harassed more than I do. But knowing her, she wouldn't be able to take a swing at them. So that leaves me, but why? I make my way to my room. I slip the knife into my pocket and open the door. I close it behind me and I sigh heavily.

"Hey little bitch, you know I get excited when you keep me waiting." A voice spoke out as I quickly raise my head to the intruder. "Laito." I hissed. 

"Why the hell are you in my room?" I complain as my hand slowly slips into my pocket. "What's the matter?" Laito asks as he sits up. "Why the long face?" He asks as he stands up and walks over to me. A sly grin on his face as his eyes watched my every move. He leaned down to trap me against the door as I reacted. I quickly move the knife in front of me, the knife pointing at his throat. I was ready to strike as I had forgotten what Subaru told me about the blade. "I want you to get out," I complain to him as he chuckles. "You possibly can't be serious about that, right little bitch?" He asks with a taunting grin before his eyes trail down to the knife. 

"Hm. . Ah, I see that you have Subaru's knife." Laito speaks as he smirked, "Hey!" I yell as Laito grabs my hands and steps closer. The knife pointing directly to his chest as he smiles down at me. The tip of the knife just going through the first layer of his jacket. My eyes widen as I stare up at him. "What the hell are you doing. . ?" I mumble at him. "What an honor this is," Laito says as he smiles down at me. 

"I must admit I'm touched little bitch, I never knew how much you love me," Laito says as I glare at him. "Love you? Why the hell would you think that?" I yell at him. 

"Murder is very special to a vampire, the ultimate way to confess your love is to kill us," Laito speaks as my eyes widen. 

"Kill? What the fuck is wrong with you. .?" I mumble. "That knife you wield holds great power, it's the only weapon that can end the life, of an immortal," Laito says as his eyes narrow down at me. "Laito," I mumble as he stares at me with affection. "Do you how it feels to love someone so much. . that you end up hating them?" He asks me as two people flash in my mind. 

"Thank you for saving me!"

"Oi, shut up already." 

"I'm so happy you're here!"

"You should've left while you had the chance. ." 

My cheeks flushed as I thought of them, my heart began to race. Flashes of five others appeared in my head as I felt hot. I began to feel intimidated in front of Laito as I scoffed, looking away. Laito uses my distraction to his advantage. "Oi!" I yell as he quickly shoves me to the door, his arms pushing mine against to door. I stare at him with disbelief as he smirks. "After all, the two of us are more alike than we are different." He says as I try to shove him off me. I try to use the knife to stab him in his arm, but he swiftly pins my hands above me as I struggle. 

"Your hot blood and its hitting aroma speak to me, it speaks volume." He says as he leans closer to me. "Let go of me, you bastard," I complain as he leans close to my ear. "No matter how much you resist, your body knows you want me," Laito mumbles in my ear as I shake my head. "That isn't true! Let me go!" I yell at him as he backs up. "Don't be shy, you can say it, say that you want me," Laito says as I stare up at him.

"There is no god, there's no real need to follow the rules. Why is it so important to follow the rules? Why is it so important for you to live like this? Why do you feel the need to suppress your true desires?"

He asks me as I look up, a glare on my face. "I don't exactly why, but it is important. It's how I was raised." I mumble as I look down. Laito smiles as a chuckle leaves his mouth. He leans down back to my exposed shoulder, ready to bite as- 

"But no matter what shit I've been told." 

Laito freezes in his place. 

"I still have to believe in the world, but I won't believe the God this world has made up. It makes no difference how difficult life can be for me. That's because, no one else can change me, but me." I start as Laito backs up as I stare him in the eyes. 

"I'll prove the fact that the mind of a mortal is stronger than anyone else's. I'll show the world that I don't need to follow a God to end up in the right place. I'll prove the fact, that even though I'm a sinner in many people's books, that I can be the leader." 

I state as Laito stares at me with shock, before grinning as he bursts out into laughter. I stare at him annoyed as he doubled over, amusement in his voice as he spoke. "I've never met a girl like you before, you amuse me." He says as he smiles down at me. "At first I was only interested in drinking your blood. But now, I think I've changed my mind." Laito says as he grins down at me as my heart races again as my cheeks flushed. 

Why. . why was my heart beating like this. . ?

\- - - -

It was silent in the room. The tattered dress resting on a mannequin with no head or arms. Fresh blood still stained on the dress. Blood oozed all over as it drips down onto the puddle that rested on the floor. Drip, drop, drip, drop. The puddle of blood expands as an unknown feeling stirs within Ayato. He could feel it, rushing at him like a bullet. 

"Somethings wrong." 


	19. Remember

"Natasha?"

A soft voice spoke out. I opened my eyes to see I was standing in a room. 

I glance around the room. Black. Pitch black. Lovely. Slowly light began to appear but only a weak candle. Despite the fact that the room was dim, I spotted ten mirrors. Two broken with glass shards hanging around the edges. In front of the first mirror, was a small box laying in a red substance. The second was a puddle of water and a bandage. The third mirror had a folder and pictures scattered all around it. The fourth was a small knife with flowers. The rest of the mirrors were blanked out. . However, in front of the two broken mirrors, were broken masks. What did all those mirrors mean? I wondered.

I sigh as I glance down at my feet and gasp. There was nothing underneath me! No floor, no nothing. I glance over to the objects in confusion as my head clicks. Everything was floating. Even I was. I lift my leg up as I turn around, my hair flowing behind me. Nothing, where was I anyway?

"Natasha, are you okay?"

The voice asks again. I blink and when I open my eyes I see a girl standing in the third mirror. She had on a red mask that covered her eyes only.

The other masks were a shade of violet and grey. She was rather short, a child maybe. She had light brown hair that fell to her waist, she wore a school outfit. A puffy red coat she wore over it all. She tilted her head and reached out her hand, her hand reached and came through the mirror.

"Natasha, look at the doors."

She says as I slowly turn around. There were two doors behind me. Where did they come from? One door labeled 'To find the truth.' Or 'To go up in flames.'

"Say Natasha do you know the answer?"

She asks me, her light brown eyes glowing through the mask. "Let's find out, shall we?" She says coming out the mirror, her brown hair flowing behind her as I felt myself become entranced in her eyes. She grabbed my hand, as I felt the pain of knives being stabbed all through my body.

"Let's trade. . . Let me take care of him for you. ."

\- - -

Thunder crashed all around the Sakamaki mansion as heavy rain poured down. The sound of the rain hitting the balcony edges made soft pats. As inside the darkroom laid Natasha. Scrunched up into a small ball as her chest rose and fell. Oblivious to the thunder's roar that went on outside. . However. . something stirred her awake. Not the thunder or the rain, but something more. . sinister. 

A low groan escaped her lips as she stretched out her body. As she lifted her heavy eyelids, staring at the white canopy above her. "What was that? A dream?" She mumbles softly as the thunder strikes. Pushing herself up, Natasha glanced out her window as she watched the thunder strike all around. "Raining pretty hard." She mutters as she swings her legs off the bed and stands up. Walking over to the window, she pulls her curtains to the side as looks out. The view of her balcony and the garden meets her gaze as she stares at the falling rain. If I did leave yesterday, I would've met rain. She thought as she looks down and jolts slightly. A lady with long purple hair stood by the red roses. Her back turned to the window. 

"What? Who is she?" Natasha murmurs to herself as the thunder strikes again. Louder this time. Is this another mom? She thought, stepping closer, when- A gasp leaves Natasha's mouth as her heartbeat spiked up. A sharp pang hit her chest as she groaned. The lady in the black dress slowly turned her head around to face Natasha. Her eyes were hidden by her hair as a sinister smirk came onto her face, as she stared directly at Natasha. 

A stabbing pain jolted through Natasha's body as her eyes widen, staring directly at the woman. A dizzy feeling spread through Natasha's body as she swayed back and forth, before releasing the curtain from her tight grip and falling backward. Her body colliding with the floor as she loses consciousness. The sound of static filling her ears as the balcony doors slam right open as harsh winds blow the curtains. The wind blowing harshly at Natasha's body as she doesn't budge. Her hair flying everywhere along with her nightgown as she laid stuck to the floor.

  
"You won't be saving anybody," A slurred voice spoke out as someone steps closer into the room. They lifted their hand as green strands of magic slip out their fingers. The stands wrapped around Natasha's body as she gasped in her unconscious state. "But you will find out the truth," The voice slurred again as they tugged their hand back. 

Like being pulled up like a puppet, she sits up, her eyes not opening as the wind blows at her. When finally, she opens her eyes. Her once hazel-colored eyes, now tinted with a dark green shadow. An emotionless gaze was fixed on the floor as she didn't move. 

Chapter Eighteen: Remember.

Underneath the Sakamaki household, was an underground passageway. Catacombs were connected with many passageways, yet at the end of each of them were heavy gates blocking the outside. Candles hanging on the wall as water flowed down the middle way. 

Natasha roamed down the empty catacombs. The candlelight flickering every five seconds till it all went out; leaving Natasha in complete darkness. The sounds of her feet patting against the cold stone along with rushing water. An emotionless gaze locked in her eyes as she walked further and further down the catacombs. Her now green eyes locked onto something ahead of her. No motive she had. Just. . silence. Stepping deeper and deeper into the darkness. Her body swaying back forth softly with each step as it all fades away into a void of darkness.

When a flash of bright light appears in front of her as she gasps out. 

"What. . ?" Natasha mumbles as she lifts up her head, snapping out of her trance. The sound of rushing water heard from behind her. "What even?" Natasha looks behind her to see a large fountain. Flowers laid in rows surrounding the path. Specifically, white roses mixed in with red ones. Though, these flowers look familiar.

"Over here!" The sound of a child's voice is heard as Natasha looks around. "Where the hell even am I?" Natasha asks herself, glancing around till she spots them. Two small boys run past her, both with matching red hair. The second boy holding a small net while another boy with lavender hair runs after them. In his grasps is a small teddy bear with an eye patch. Watching them run by, Natasha glances up to see three bats flying above them. 

The boy with Lavender hair freezes as he watches the bats fly off. Tears form in his eyes as he rubs them. "That bat I just caught flew away. ." He sobs softly, rubbing his eyes. Natasha walks closer to them, her head tilting as she watches the small boy sob. 

For some reason. I can't tell what it is, but he looks so familiar. Natasha thought as she crept closer. "Don't cry Kanato, we can catch them again." One of the red hair males says smiling. "Yeah, that's right! So stop your sniveling! I'll catch them for you!" The other redhead boasts, grinning brightly as something clicks in her head. "Kanato. . and Ayato. . ?" She looks at the other male. Then, is he Laito? She gawked as she watched the children play. This must be when they were younger. . I'd say five or six. They aren't acting as they would now. . She watched the child version of Ayato, turn and runoff. The other red-haired male running after him. 

She hears the three kids laugh as she smiles. They look so innocent-

"Ayato! What are you doing?!" 

A voice calls out as the three freezes. The sound of heels clicking catches Natasha's attention as she looks over and sees a woman. The woman has long purple hair with distinct side bangs and green eyes with narrow pupils. 

.

.

She wore a black dress with straps made up in a zigzag pattern. There was a white rose embellishment by the right side of her chest and two smaller white roses next to it. The dress had a slit on the right side of her hips showing delicate white ruffles underneath. There was also a chain around her hips with a blue rose attachment on the right side. On her right arm, she wore an armband that was similar in style to the straps on her dress with a loop connecting the top and the bottom part of the band.

.

.

"Is this where you've been? Come along with me." She orders as I scowl at her.

I know that those kids are assholes in the future, but why? Plus she has no right to yell at a child. Wait. . I think back. Isn't she the woman I saw in the garden? I watch Laito back up a bit as Kanato runs over. "Kanato, let's go," Laito says quickly as the two run off and hide, leaving Ayato and the woman alone. She stares down at him, "You're going back inside to study." She orders as Ayato looks down. "No way!" He disobeys as I watch with more interest. 

"All I've done is study!" He cries out.

"I don't want to hear excuses. Return to your room." She glares at him. "How come Kanato and Laito get to play while all I get to do is study?" Ayato asks as Laito runs by, chasing something. "That's because you're not like other children." She says as Kanato runs past. "No! I wanna play!" Ayato argues back.

"How many times must I tell you?!" She yells at him as he flinches. "You are the successor. Do you understand what that means? Now, tell me what you must do." She asks as he casts his gaze down with sad eyes. 

"I must become number one. I must become better than anyone." Ayato answers quietly as the woman narrows her eyes. "And if you fail?" She asks. "I am not my mother's child, so I will be sent to the bottom of the lake. . ?" He answers as he looks up at his mother. She smiles darkly.

"Excellent! Good boy, you are worthless to me unless you are number one. Worthless boys must spend eternity at the cold, damp, bottom of the lake. All alone, where no one can help him."

She says smiling before her eyes turn cold. "Unless that's what you want, go to your room." She stares down at him as he watches her with sad eyes, before turning around and running past me. I watch him as my eyes fall to the ground. I now realized why Ayato acts the way he does. Restricted all his life while his brothers were free to do whatever. He had the expectation to be the greatest and was pushed so many times. So now, that's where he gets his ego. 

No wonder he turned out like an ass, she did it to him. 

I think as I look up and see Kanato running up to his mother. "Mother?" He calls out in a small voice. "Kanato, my sweet songbird. Sing. Sing that song for me." She says sitting down on a bench as Kanato nods and begins to sing. Abusive bitch. I glare at her. Laito runs over and stops next to the bench as he listens to his brother sing. This is how she treated them? A bitch to one, and an angel to the others?

Hell, my dad did a better job raising me more than this bitch. But even so. 

"Why didn't you help?"

I gasp and lean forward, clutching my chest tightly. What? I groan as the pain fades as I open my eyes. What happened-

"Arf Arf!" The sound of a puppy's cries caught my attention as I turn around. I see a large gazebo with two people sitting inside and a butler standing next to them. 

Inside was a woman who wore her long blond hair in a tight bun which had two long spiraled strands in the front, reaching her midriff, with her bangs parted to the left. She wore a red and black gown. The top part consisted of two black velvet triangles over her shoulders, surrounded by a gold border. She wore long red-capped sleeves with a black border and black ruffles at the end of the sleeves. The middle was a fitted bodice with red sides featuring gold borders and embellishment and a black middle section which is part of the neckline. The bottom of the dress was a red skirt with black ruffle borders opened in the front to reveal a dark red petticoat. She also wore a red jewel necklace, light pink lipstick, and black high heels.

She sat down next to a small boy with dark purple hair mixed with greyish blue. He. . also looked familiar. Is that boy, Reiji? He looked so small and adorable. His head stuck in a book as his eyes scanned the pages. "Arf!" The sounds of a boy laughing along with a dog barking filled my ears. I turned to look as my eyes widened. Shuu?! The boy had blonde hair and playful sapphire eyes. He held a small brown-haired dog who licked his face as he laughed. 

There's no way that's Shuu. The Shuu I know likes to look at girls while they're trying to change and piss off Reiji. What happened to Shuu? I wondered. Where did his smile go? Reiji, however, looks the same as he does now. As Shuu steps closer, the woman stands up. "Shuu, what are you doing there?" She asks, her voice strict and calm. Shuu runs up to her. "Look, a friend gave him to me!" Shuu says smiling, as he shows the small puppy to the lady.

". . Release that thing at once." She mumbles as Shuu ignores her as the dog licks his face. "Hey!" Shuu laughs as my heart melts. Adorable. Reiji glares at his older brother. "Shuu!" The woman calls out as he looks up at her. "You are the eldest son, and therefore, the next head of the family. You must learn how to conduct yourself at all times." She says as she looks over at the butler who stood by her the whole time. He bows to her, as he walks over to Shuu and takes the dog from him. 

"Ah! What are you doing?! No!" Shuu complains as Reiji watches his older brother whine. 

"I promised Edgar I'd take care of him!"

My mind swirls softly as my eyes widen. "Edgar. . I've heard that name before. ."

Shuu complains as the woman walks over to them. Shuu stops fighting as he sees the look on her face. Shuu lets go of the dog as the butler takes the dog away. The dog crying out. Shuu's hands tremble before running off. And here was Shuu, also pushed to the expectation to be greater than he is, to get rid of any enjoyment. This is why now he's so carefree and lazy.

Reiji watches as his brothers run, but his attention turns to his mother who sits back down as she sighs heavily. Reiji lifts his head. "Mother, I have finished memorizing this whole book." He calls out as she ignores him and begins sewing. Reiji lowers his head, a saddened look on his face.

No wonder, he grew up like this. He didn't have anyone to listen to him because his mom only thought of Shuu. Hence is why Reiji doesn't like Shuu. 

My heart begins to hurt. I understand Reiji. . I know the feeling. I take a step forward as something crunches underneath my foot. I look down and see a white rose. A rose. . Subaru? I bend down to pick it up as my finger pricks on the thorn. "Ouch! Son of a bitch!" I cry out as I get back up. I examine my finger. I had a cut as blood oozed out. 

"Damn roses. . but it's a white rose?" I hear the wind blowing around me as I look up. Bushes of white roses growing against the walls. I was on a bridge? I looked around, I was at least 70 feet up. However, in front of me was a large tower. "This place. ." I walk forward as I see a small boy with white hair mixed with Lavender. He gazed at the tower in front of him as I stopped a few feet away from him. I glanced up to see what he was looking at when I see her. 

A woman stood in by the tower window, iron bars in front of her as she peered down. 

She has white hair and red eyes, matching her son's. She has her hair tied up in a bun, held up by what looks like to be a frilly type of hairband. She has one long piece of hair let loose in the front. She wears a black and light velvet dress. Its straps are of diamond shape patterns. She even has connected from her necklace to her dress in the middle. She also wears a type of light blue sheer fabric around her arms, with white gloves that come almost up to her shoulders. She looks distressed, with her hands over her chest as her head held down.

My eyes widened. This is the woman I talked to at the bridge. 

She noticed his staring before turning away from the window. The boy's head falls as he stares at the ground. My heart pounds as I look down at his hands as my eyes widen. In his hand, was a silver knife. 

His grip loosened on the knife as it falls to the floor. Clanging loudly as I begin to feel sick. I cover my mouth as I felt nauseous. "I'm a mistake," Subaru mumbles as my head swirls. As the sound of screeching tires catches my attention. I look over the bridge to see a limo. My blood turns cold as anger fills my body. I see Rein- no. I see Karlheinz walk over and greet a man who steps out of the limo. That's when I notice someone hiding behind the man.

A child? I watch as the two talk, as the man moves away revealing a child. She was female, she had long brown hair that was tied into a braid. She had bangs that almost covered her eyes. She wore white stockings with a white knee-length dress. A red puffy jacket over her as she looked up at Karlheinz. Karlheinz leaned down to the girl as he spoke. "Welcome home, my daughter Nakisha." Something then hit me harshly in the chest as I screamed. 

.

.

"You'll fit in well, Natasha Sakamaki," Reinhart says as I weakly glare at him.

No . . . No!

I gasp as I open my eyes. I wasn't on the bridge anymore. Instead, I stood on the ground floor, next to the water fountain again. The gazebo in front of me as I see the triplets mother and another man underneath it. "That man. ." I mutter to myself. 

"Cordelia, you are easily the most beautiful and elegant being alive." The man says holding her hand as she smiles. "It's obvious that things exist to love you and kneel before you." He continues as he kisses her hand as she sighs. "Ritcher, I would like you by my side always. And for you to whisper sweet nothings." She says as I watch with disgust. This woman is not only a bitch, but she's also a cheater! I can't believe that- I feel another presence next to me as I look. Hiding behind a pillar was Ayato, watching his mother in the act of another man. His eyes were cold and dark. "Ayato. ." I mumble as everything goes black and white. 

I gasp as I look around. Everything had frozen around me. But the woman, slowly turned her head to me. Glaring into me as I gasp and try to move. But my body stayed still. Her green orbs staring into me as I finally take a shaky step back. But a pounding force hits my heart as I cry out. Clutching my chest as my knees buckle and collapse onto the floor in a ball. My knees bent as my heart pounded heavily. As everything faded to darkness. 

"Let's trade. . ."

"Hey, wake up. ." I hear a fuzzy voice call out to me. "Hey, Natasha, wake up. ." I open my eyes as my vision blurs. A figure sitting in front of me as my head spins as I try to focus on who it is. "Ayato?" I mumble out as he stares down at me. Concern laced in his eyes. "Where the hell am I?" I ask, trying to sound tough as my voice fades out. "In the underground waterway." He answers as he stands up. 

"How the hell did I even get here?" I ask getting up slowly, as my vision blurs faster as I sway back and forth. "Oi careful." He complains, grabbing my arm and steadying my balance. I swat his hand away as I lean against the cold wall."You don't remember?" He asks me, looking down at me. "Stay away from here when it rains," He says as I hold my head and turning to look another away. "Say.. what's behind that door?" I ask, pointing to the large door across from us. He turns to look before looking back at me. 

"You don't need to know." He answers, his eyes trailing to my cut finger. "What happened to your hand?" He asks as I look at my hand confused. "What? When did I get this?" I ask using my other hand to touch it. I hiss in return as I move my hand away, causing more blood to spill out. "Fucking hell. ." I groan in pain. 

Then suddenly I get a flashback. 

I take a step forward as something crunches underneath my foot. I look down and see a white rose. I bend down and try to pick it up, as my finger is pricked on one of the thorns. 

I look at my finger in shock. What the hell was that? "What a sweet aroma." I hear a voice call out. Me and Ayato turn to see Laito standing a few feet away. "Do you call that perfume, 'temptation'?"

He asks as I glare at him. "No, it's called fuck off," I scold as he ignores me. "Well, I'm glad that I found you here." He says walking closer. "Let's have some fun together here." He says getting closer as my guard goes up. "It is certainly potent," Ayato mumbles as I turn to him, fear and anger in my eyes. "I've smelled that before." He smirks to himself as I run past him. I run to the gate and push at it. Fuck! It was locked. It was the only way out of here! I gasp as Laito comes and pins me to the gate. "Why the fuck can't you leave me alone?!" I yell at him. 

"Why?" He mimics, grasping my chin and tilting it up. "Because it's fun." He says getting closer to my face as my cheeks heat up. "Fun my-" 

"Move aside. Now." Ayato's voice cuts in as he shoves Laito out the way and sinks his fangs deep into my neck. I cry out in pain. "That's the flavor I remember. ." He mumbles as I tremble, trying to kick him off. "No!" I scream. 

"Ayato!" I scream as my heart pounds again. Ayato's eyes widen as he backs up. I cry out in pain as my chest begins to hurt. "You. ." Ayato mumbles as my eyes lower. "My chest. . it hurts so bad. ." I whine softly as Ayato looks at me with wide eyes. "What's this?" Laito's voice cuts in. "Done already Ayato?" Laito teases as Ayato turns to glare at him, his grips on my wrists tightening as I whimper. 

"Can I have my turn now?" Laito asks as my body trembles from the cold. ". . Be my guest." Ayato says as I weakly lift my head to him. Ayato shifts behind me as Laito walks in front of me. Ayato holds my wrists as I thrashed. "Okay! Let's have fun with this then." Laito says walking over and bending down as he grabs my thigh. Panic rises as my eyes widen. "No!" I cry out. Laito lifts his head up at me, smirking. "You can't get away from me now. Give up." He says, tugging me down as I gasp. "No!" I yell, trying to kick him in the face as he grabs my leg and hikes it over his shoulder as my body begins to tremble with fear.

What is this. . why am I so weak?

"Fun fact once's a butterfly's caught in a spider's web, thrashing around only makes it worse for them." He says as he massages my thigh. "Ah, what lovely thighs you have. ." He purrs as my nightdress lifts up more. "So hold still while I give you some loving." He grins. Ayato keeps a tight grip on my wrists as he holds them. I cry out as Laito bites into my thigh. But. . it felt. . strange.

Laito watches me with hooded eyes. "I love you, little bitch." He says as I cry out. Ayato's eyes widen at his brother's words before clicking his tongue. He grabs the shoulder of my nightdress and tugs it down and bites my shoulder as I scream. The stinging feeling of pins and needles surrounded my body as I gasped. The feeling. . it was too much! But. . I thought it was going to hurt more than this. . A pleasureful buzz came after as I sighed shakily. Laitos fangs dug deeper as I flinched. 

Ayato opens his eyes as pulls back his fangs. I shook, the buzz leaving as he pulled back. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he scoffed. "I'm tired of this. Forget it." He says letting go of my wrists as I slump down. Nearly hitting my head on the gates. "Oh well, more for me then, right little bitch?" Laito purred as continued to bite at my thigh as I felt the room spin. I was about to pass out when I heard it. 

"Hey! Let her go, you damn pervert!"

Subaru. . ?

\--------

Rain pours down heavily as Ayato sits on the railings. His gaze stuck on the tower ahead of him. He could smell it, trouble was stirring. And it was almost there.


	20. Don't disobey me

Chapter Nineteen: Don't disobey me

When I awoke, I was laying in my bed. The blankets pulled all the way up to keep me in place. I tried to sit up when I groaned, I felt a tugging at my arms as I looked down. My nightgown was replaced, bandages lingered all around my cuts. My neck was cleaned up as well. When I looked in the mirror, the swelling and blood were gone. You could only see the teeth marks, but those were fading away as well. "Who cleaned me up?" I mumbled as I examined myself in the mirrors. Was it Yui? I thought. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. I yawned, stretching as my hand bumps into something. The knife Subaru gave me. I picked up the knife in curiosity. Why did he give me this? He knows I could kill him right? 

I found my uniform hanging on the door handle, Reiji hadn't come in to wake me, so I assumed he was still pissed about the fact I escaped a few days ago. I stretched as I slipped out of my clothes and into the uniform. I peeked outside into the hallways, no one. It was quiet. I shrugged, grabbing my bag and walking out. I should've mentioned this before, pretty sure I did, but the Sakamaki Mansion is fucking huge. I always get lost trying to find the front door. There's a total of three floors, plus the attic. So, four maybe. Whenever I would try to find the front door, I always ended up outside in the garden. I wasn't totally annoyed by it, since the garden here was beautiful. 

Long rows of rose bushes that went from red, pink, to white. Oddly though, the white roses were kept on the other side of the rest of the roses. As if to keep them separate. Separate from what, however? I stopped in front of the white roses, bending down to examine them. They were in perfect condition. Someone here must've kept them alive, a gardener perhaps? But I've never seen anyone here except the butlers and drivers. 

I reached out to pluck the rose from the rest when- 

"A piano. . ?" I mumble, turning my head back to the Sakamaki mansion. The sound of a piano being played echoed out as I gazed. I glanced toward the second-floor window with confusion. I felt myself become entranced with the piano as I stand up, leaving the rose onto the floor. As my feet began to move on their own. I walked back inside the Sakamaki Mansion and up the stairs. The sounds of the keys growing louder and louder with each step I take. . . Finally I stood in front of a door where the piano played. I gripped the doorknob and pushed open the door. The sounds of the piano spilling out as I walk inside, the door shutting behind me. I looked over as my eyes widen. 

Sitting in front of the piano, his fingers dancing on the keys. . Was Laito. His eyes closed as he played the piano. "Well, hello little bitch." He says as I watch with awe. His fingers continued to play. "I'm thrilled that we ran into each other here." He says as I continue to watch, my mind becoming slightly entranced by the piano. But then I remembered. I walk closer to him till I stop a foot away from him.

"Laito," I call out, my voice serious as my brows furrowed. "Who is the lady in the purple dress?" I ask as he stops playing, the melody quickly vanishing as his hands froze. "I will admit, she. . is pretty. Is she, your mother?" I ask as he sits up, his eyes glaring at his hands. I stare at him as he doesn't respond.

"Hey, answer-"

"Why do you want to know that?" Kanato's voice speaks up as I look over to see him and Ayato standing right behind their other triplet. "What are you doing in here?" Ayato asks as I glare at him. "Because I can asshat," I growl, my hand gripping onto my other arm. "So, tell me," I speak up.

"What was your mother's name?" I ask. But as soon as I do, my glare falters as shock grows on my face. Kanato hides his face behind his bear, not wanting to answer. Laito covers his face with his fedora, clearly not wanting to answer as Ayato stares deeply into me.

"Cordelia."

\-------

You did this.

We are teens at this age...

"AAAAGH!"

A loud, painful scream echoed throughout the mansion. Cordelia stood on the second step of the stairs as she panted. Clutching her stomach tightly as blood dripped down her dress as she backed up another step. Gasping and panting out in pain as she stared down with hatred and fear. "Ayato. ." She mumbles in pain as blood drips down her mouth.

Blood was splattered all over his shirt as he stood on the main level as Cordelia backed further up the steps. Her pants echoing out as the two stared at each other. "Ahh, what a shame, it's ruined now," Ayato says, lifting up his arm to show blood all over his sleeves. "And I really liked this shirt too." He says lifting up his hands as he looks at his other blood-soaked sleeve.

"It's soaked with your blood mom," Ayato says as he lifts his palm to his mouth, licking up the blood. A smirk appears on his lips. "Your blood tastes so sweet." He says as he continues to lick at his palm. "It's so delicious." He mumbles against his palm before pulling it away, blood dripping down his lips. "I want more." He smirks as Cordelia gasps in fear as he begins to laugh. Cordelia takes off running up the stairs as his sinister laughter filled the halls.

Blood trickles down her, a thin trail of blood following after her. Cordelia limps through the halls as she holds herself up; before stumbling into the wall, gasping in pain as she clenches her teeth. She continues on as she slides against the wall, blood smearing on the wall. She stumbles along the hallways till she finally reaches a room. She slams open the door and falls inside as the doors close behind her.

Inside sat Laito by the piano. Cordelia whimpers as she limps over to him. "L-Laito. ." She calls out. Her body swaying back and forth as she calls out again, "Laito. ." She groans out as he smiles to himself. "Oh, no. What's the matter?" He asks, his voice teasing. Cordelia glares as she leans forward. "It's Ayato. ." She groans out. "He's torturing me!" She says, her voice strained.

"Wow, really?" Laito asks as she looks at him with confusion. "Well, I knew this would happen sooner or later," Laito says as Cordelia reaches her hand out to him, her palm soaked in blood. "Laito, I command you to help me!" Laito removes his hands from the piano keys as they fall into his lap. His smile faltered as he stares ahead. His eyes narrowed. When something is knocked over with a loud thump. The sound of doors being kicked at cause Cordelia to flinch violently.

"Ayato has come for me." She mumbles as her eyes were wide with shock and fear as the thumps grew louder. "He has come to kill me!" She cries out. The wind outside began to pick up violently as the moon's red turns into a darker color of crimson.

Tree branches began to scrape against the window as Cordelia flinches. "That isn't Ayato." Laito finally speaks his playful voice back. "That's just the wind." He finishes as Cordelia's eyes were wide with fear as she continued to pant in pain. "Relax," Laito calls out to her as she tries to calm her breathing.

Cordelia's eyes trail over to him as he stood up. "I'll keep you safe." He says, smiling softly at her.

\---

Cordelia is then lead up the stairs into the attic. Her eyes gazing at the jewelry that laid across the table. Then to a picture frame that hung on the wall next to a bookshelf. Cordelia leaned against the balcony pillar as she tried her hardest not to groan from the pain. Her eyes shut closed to relax her body, as Laito's footsteps come close to her. Cordelia smiles as she looks up at him. "Have you driven Ayato away for me?" She asks, smiling. "Yup, he's gone," Laito says, humming as her body relaxes. "I knew I could depend on you, Laito." She says as he stares at her. 

"Do you love me more than anyone else?" He asks, not moving from his spot. "Yes," Cordelia says as she leans against the balcony railing. Lifting up her hand to him, as he smiles affectionately at her. "You never change, do you?" He asks, tilting his head as he walks closer to her. Lifting up his hand to grasp hers. "Laito, I love you. I mean that." She says as he narrows his eyes at her.

The petal fell.

A loud scream fell from Cordelia's lips as she falls back, her hair and dress flowing from beneath her as she falls into the prickly rose bush beneath her. Laito stared down from the balcony as his face had turned dark. Her body mangled as a look of shock was forever pressed on her face. Blood dripping into the roses as he continued to stare at her. 

"Now you are mine, for eternity." He mumbles darkly as he turns away.

Rain began to pour down heavily as the light of a purple candle began to appear. Kanato stood in front of his mother as he held a candlestick with a purple flame. "Mother, what's wrong?" He asked curiously as he stared at her bloodied body. "There's a hole in your chest, Mother." He says. He places the candlestick down and reaches out to her. "Wake up, Mother." He says touching her forehead.

"I wonder where your heart went." He says, looking around. "Help me look for it." He says softly. "Come on." He mumbles. "Are you dead, Mother?" He asks, touching her hair. He leans closer as he strokes her hair. "You're so cold. . and so wet. ." He mumbles softly. "Mother, you must be freezing." He says standing back up.

"Hold on, I'll warm you up." 

Kanato lifts up the candlestick and brings it close to her hair as it quickly catches fire. Kanato smiles as he backs up as purple flames engulf his mother's body. Burning her and the roses. A dark smile is placed on his face. "Now, doesn't that feel warm, Mother?" He asks as he watches the flames grow as he begins to laugh. "Come on, tell me you're getting warmer." He asks as his laugh grows till the point where his laughter is filled with insanity.

\- - -

I stumble as I run through the garden. The red roses turning to white. What the hell. . What the actual hell! I gasp out as my leg gets caught on a vine. I trip over, falling onto my hands and knees. "What the hell. ." I mumble again as my body trembles. I hiss softly as I move my palms. There were scratches all over my palm as some skin ripped from being rubbed against the ground. Fear slowly rose within my body as I sit on my legs, wrapping my bruised fingers around my body. My head tucked into my chest as I shook.

They did it to their mother. . they wouldn't hesitate to do it to you.

"Shut up!" I scream out as I whimper. "I hate this damn place. . I knew I should've left when I had the chance. . I shouldn't have listened to that lady! I'm going insane!" I yell to myself as I tried to stop trembling.

"That's why you should have left when you have the chance," A voice interrupts my roars as I lift my head. "Subaru," I mumble as the male stands over me. I grit my teeth. "You knew about it, don't you Subaru? What those three did to their mother?" I ask him as he stares down at me.

"And if I do?" He asks as he turns away. My hand clenches tightly. I lean forward, my eyes blazing with anger and confusion. "Then what about your mother?!" I yelled at him. "What did you do to her? Did you kill her?!" I yelled as his eyes blazed with anger. "Shut the fuck up," He snarled as he walked away. I can't take this anymore! "Why the hell did you give me the knife?!" I yell out as I quickly stand up, my legs wobbling. I reach out to him, "Hey answer-"

"Stay the fuck away from me!" He yells, swatting my hand away as he turns to me. "Come one step closer and I'll destroy you!" He yells at me, his brows furrowed. "Not only will I break your body, but your mind as well!" He yells as he clenches his hands. "Damn!" He yells, reaching over to the rose bush next to us and ripping out the petals, and throw them at me.

I flinch as I stare up at the male, hatred in my eyes. "You really think you could break my-" I gasp as I remember.

\- - -

A woman stood by the tower window, iron bars in front of her as she peered down. She has white hair and red eyes, matching her son's. She noticed his staring before turning away from the window. The boy's head falls as he stares at the ground. His grip loosened on the knife as it falls to the floor.

"I'm a mistake."

\- - -

I stare up at Subaru, my muscles relaxing as all my anger fades. "Hey, Subaru," I call out to him. "What the fuck do you want?" He barked at me. I stared at him, concern flowing through me. "Was the woman in the tower, your mother, Subaru?" I ask him calmly.

"What do you know?" He snarls, snatching my wrist and tugging me toward him. "Oi!" I yell as he holds my wrist close to his shoulder. "That hurts bastard!" I yell at him. "Let go!" I yell, tugging my arm back as he wouldn't let go. I stare up at Subaru before speaking again.

". . Subaru, does the past hurt you that much?" I ask as he recoils. Subaru stares down at me, his eyes glaring as his arm trembles. "What do you want from me?" He asks quietly. "What do you expect from someone as powerless, hideous, and polluted as I am?" He asks as I stare up at him, part of me breaking. What exactly did his mother do to him? Subaru stared at the roses, avoiding my gaze. I scoffed, pinching his cheek as I turned him to me. "That fucking hurt you-"

"Subaru," I cut him off. "Whatever happens, happens. If your mother disregarded you, that doesn't mean you're the problem. It doesn't mean that she thought you were a monster. You are human. Even if you are a vampire. You're human on the inside. Subaru, you are not a monster, nor hideous. You just like us all. Someone waiting for that release, that relief. You will get that relief soon, I promise you that."

I mumbled quietly as his grip tightens on my wrist as his eyes widen. ". . . Tch," He clicks his tongue as he tugs my wrist forward as my body is engulfed in an embrace. My eyes widen as Subaru's arms wrap around my body. His left arm around my shoulders as his hand is in my hair. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I held onto his jacket. "Uh, Subaru? You do know that you're hugging me, and not trying to kill me, right?" I called out as he stares down at the ground, not respond.

He clicked his tongue again. He pulls himself away and reaches up for my glasses. He takes them off and tosses them to the side. "Wh- hey! I can't see asshole." I complained as he hushed me. He reaches down and moves my hair away from my neck. "Shut up," I gasp as his fangs enter my neck. 

He finally bit me. . All of his brothers have bitten me more than once, but this was the first time that it was Subaru. I groan as he sucks in my blood. Part of my vision blurring as I shivered. Subaru pulls away, his eyes wide open. "It tastes so sweet." He mumbles as if entranced by the taste of blood. He quickly bites back down as I cry out. My body trembling from an intense feeling in my body. The buzz I felt back in the catacombs came back. It made my legs quiver and my body heat up. 

I clutched his jacket. "Subaru," I murmured as he groaned. He tugs my body closer to him. With his hands, he removes my uniform ribbon as it falls to the ground next to white rose petals. The first three buttons of my uniform are unbuttoned next as my collarbone was revealed. 

He moves down from my neck and bites down into my collarbone as I let out a surprised gasp. "Subaru. . too much. ." I mumble as he pulls away. "Shut up and keep quiet." He mumbles as I clenched my legs together. He leans down to my unbuttoned shirt. He tugs it down more, my shirt almost slipping off as the cold airbrushed my exposed shoulders. I shivered as he tugged me closer to his body. He leans and examines my exposed arm. He tugs my shirt over and bites down into my arm as I wince. This feeling. . I don't know what it is. . but. . I want more of it. The feeling runs down my body as I begin to feel hot. 

I clenched my legs tighter as I felt my lower body quiver. 

Subaru's arms pull my body closer to him as I whimper quietly. Subaru finally pulls away from my arm, a small trail of blood dripping down his lips. He stared me in the eyes as we both panted. "You asked me why I gave you the knife." He mumbles as he leans close to my ear. His breath tickling my ear. "I gave it to you so you could stab me with it, should I want you to." He mumbles as I tense up. "You know that I ca-"

"If your incapable of that," He cuts me off. "Use it to end yourself." He says as my eyes widen as an unfamiliar feeling stirs within me. Subaru pulls away from me, cupping my head in his hands. "You have no right to refuse. In the same way, you can't deny me your blood." He says as I stare at him in shock. "So?" He asked as I closed my eyes, turning my head as he tugs me forward to him.

"Good." He mumbles as he stares at my submission. 

"Just be quiet and let my fangs enter you. Always." He mumbles as I don't answer him. He moves my hair out the way and bites back down onto my neck as I let out a strained moan. . .

But for some reason. . when his fangs entered my neck the last time. . I didn't feel any pain. Only an unknown feeling buzzed in my head. I could feel his arms encircle my waist to pull my warmth closer to him. His bite felt different from everyone else's. The feeling of blood draining begins to hit me slowly as I grip his jacket tightly. For some reason, I didn't want to push him away. I didn't kick or scream. When his fangs pushed deeper inside as I let out a shaky breath.

The way he bit me said a different story of how he felt. He hadn't been drinking properly. They said before I came here, they'd drink from Yui. But Subaru didn't. Was it because he didn't like the taste of Yui's blood? His hands were needy as they gripped my hair tighter, tugging my shirt down as the top of my bra was nearly exposed. 

But why was he acting like this? Maybe. . It was the moon.

\- - -

I returned to my room, my heart aching as I felt dizzy. I gathered myself up and laid in bed. I tossed and turned as I couldn't sleep. My mind was swirling with too many thoughts, all overwhelming me. Then suddenly, I feel the bed dip behind me. "This ass," I groan in annoyance as I quickly turn around. "Shuu, get the hell-" I freeze in mid-sentence. "Ayato? What are you doing in here?" I mumbled, staring at the redhead. "Don't look at me." He complains, his eyes closed. "But you-"

"Quiet!" He complains, wrapping his arm around me and tugging me down. His chest pressed against my back. I feel my cheeks heat up from the odd contact as his grip tightens. "Do not disobey me." He mumbles against my back. Suddenly, I felt all my thoughts vanish. All my worries disappear. I began to feel drowsy in Ayato's hold. It was strange. . A warm feeling blooming in my chest as I feel him bury his face into my neck as I panic. . Only to feel his steady breath. Did he fall asleep? I was about to as well. I felt my eyes lower as I give into his embrace, falling asleep as I listen to the sound of my beating heart. 


	21. Bats and Maidens

Chapter 20: Bats and Maidens

I let out a soft groan as I opened my heavy eyelids. A soft pounding hit my head as I moaned. When did I pass out? I thought to myself. I look to see Ayato's arms still wrapped around my body. His grip remained tight as I could barely shift to turn around. As I look behind me, I see him still asleep.

I stared at him as I fully turned my body around, facing him. I examined him as he slept, how soft he looked. How his eyebrows would furrow whenever I moved, and how his grip tightened to the point where I couldn't breathe. 

"He's not a pain in the ass when he sleeps. ." I mumbled as my breath tickled his nose. I stared at him a bit more as I try to push his arms off me. He quickly opens his eyes as I stare at him. "Mind letting me go?" I ask him as he glares. "Why the hell should I? You're my property." He states as I frown at him. 

"The only thing I belong to is a cruel divinity," I mumble as I lift up my leg and kick him off my bed. "Oi! You'll pay for that melons!" He yells at me as I roll my eyes. "Suck my dick, Ayato," I yawned as I get off the bed. He glared at me before disappearing. 

I sigh heavily as I head into the restroom. Lazily dragging as I glance around and step into the already lit room. I strip out of my dirty clothes and place them on the counter, leaving myself in my underwear. I glanced down at my plain navy blue bra and underwear and grimace.

I should probably buy new ones. I've worn the same bras since I was 12, and I'm pretty sure these are starting to shink. I'll just bug Reiji later to take me to buy ones. Does Yui have bras? No, not in my size at least. She's adorable but she's flat as a board.

I dig around the drawers, looking for something to wear. 

I find a sage-colored sweatshirt hiding underneath as I tug it out. It had the embroidery of a small bee stitched to the sleeves. "It's kinda cute," I mutter as I place it to the side; I grab a pair of jeans from the drawers next. I slip on the jeans as I put the sweatshirt next to me. I hear a chuckle from behind me as I do so. 

"I never knew you'd change in a room with a man watching." I sigh in annoyance as I ignore Shuu's taunts. "A man? All I see is a bitch." I say as I wet my toothbrush as begin to brush my teeth. "I could easily have you pinned against that counter," He mutters, slightly amused as his eyes travel up my half-naked body. 

"At this point, I don't care anymore," I mutter as I brush my teeth. I lean forward, spitting out the minty paste as I groan, shivering in disgust. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand as I sigh. 

"Are you sure of that?" I could feel him smirking.

Suddenly, I feel his body behind me. His cold chest pressed against my back as I shivered. I feel his fangs graze my neck. I felt my knees weaken. "Such a lewd girl. ." I gasp softly as I felt a somewhat pleasurable chill go down my body as I turned around to push him.

But I was too late as he was gone already gone. ". . motherfucker," I whispered as I examined myself in the mirror. The mark on my shoulder still remained as all the bites healed. The only thing remaining was a mark on my collarbone. My cheeks flushed as I remember what happened last night.

Why didn't I push him away like I did the rest? He for sure left the mark on my collarbone. It was so odd. I quickly dressed as I leave the restroom. I jumped back onto my bed as I groaned into the pillow. I felt a wave of tiredness hit me as I fix my position slightly, causing my body to stop being comfortable.

"Dang it," I mutter as I sighed. There was no school for me today since I tripped the fire alarm. I didn't get caught, but Reiji was pissed. He suspended me from leaving the mansion for five days.

Which I called bullshit, to which he said, "Make another offense toward me and you'll be facing a whipping underneath the mansion," Now, I would've cursed him out but the thought of being whipped by Reiji didn't seem like something for me to agree on. So I kept my mouth shut.

The brothers debated who was to watch over me while they left, but none of them seemed to like the idea of babysitting me. So Reiji asked Kanato to conjure a familiar to watch over me. 

And he did, so now I laid in bed as this batlike familiar observed me. I hear the limo pull up to the mansion as I look out the window. I watched each brother get in. I turned to lay back in bed when I saw something that tugged my heart.

Subaru had leaned down to Yui and whispered something to her as she jolted and blushed. "What did he say to her?" I mumbled as I watched them climb in, and as the limo drives off. I turned around to the familiar before sighing. "So, can you talk?" I asked as the bat didn't respond. 

"Nice," I mumbled as I tugged out my phone. It was 7:30 pm, they wouldn't be back till 2 am. What was I going to do for the next couple of hours? I could explore a bit more, I didn't really get to explore this place since I spent most of my time running away or escaping.

I turned to the bat who continued to watch me from afar. "I'm gonna explore, is that alright?" I asked it as it didn't respond. "Alright then," I mumbled as I left my room. Here's a little map I made for myself of what I know already.

The first floor contained the common room, kitchen, dining room, and ballroom. Upon the second floor was everyone's room, including the game room and library. My room was located at the end of the hall by the staircase to the third floor.

Everyone's room was one room apart. Except for Yui's. If you go up the stairs to the second floor, go left down the hall and make a right and go down that hall, you'll find my room. If you want to find Yui's, the same thing yet you go the right instead of the left. I assume they purposely kept our rooms far apart so if we wanted to plot something, we'd have to walk past everyone else's room. 

I have only been inside Subaru and Reiji's room, so I haven't got the chance to look inside everyone else's. I might do that after I find where everything is located. I grabbed the railing to go up to the third floor when suddenly Kanato's familiar appears in front of me.

"What's up?" I asked as it squeaked, blocking my way up. I glanced up the stairs, the lights were dim compared to the lighting down here. "What, am I not allowed to go up there?" I asked the bat as it didn't respond. I gave one glance back up the stairs before stepping down. "Fine, I'll just look around the second floor," I muttered. 

Wait. I froze. What was that noise? I heard creaking coming from below us, followed by utensils cluttering. "Someone's in the dining room," I muttered as I moved to go to the stairs. The familiar immediately appeared back in front of me, squeaking quietly.

"I can't understand you," I whispered to it as it stopped squeaking. It gave me a slow blink as I felt a buzz in my head. I groaned, covering my ears. It felt like static rubbing in my ears as I cursed. "Can you hear me?" What? I lifted my head to stare at the bat. "Can you hear me?" It repeated.

"Yes, I can hear you," I responded as the bat fluttered up to my shoulder. "Great, now let's go back to your room." The bat spoke as I looked at it confused. "How can I hear you? You're a bat," I spoke, turning to my room. 

"It's called a bond, I bonded with you for a short while so you could understand me," The bat explained as it fluttered in front of me. "Now, please go into your room and cover the door," The bat spoke as I was ushered into my room. "Why? Who was it downstairs?" I asked as the bat's eyes glowed red. "An intruder. I will be notifying the Sakamaki's immediately." The bat uttered as I looked back to the door.

"I can get them out, I can-"

"No Miss," The bat interrupted me. "This intruder isn't human. I'm afraid it'll be too dangerous for you to leave this room. You will have to wait till the Sakamaki's arrive back." The bat explained as I checked the time. It was barely 8. "Your joking," I muttered as a clang was heard down the hall.

"No jokes Miss, now I will ask that you do not leave this room. I will go chase the intruder out. After I've done so, you will still be asked to stay in here," The bat spoke as I sighed. "Alright, I'll stay," I muttered as the bat gave a slow blink as the buzz returned. "Fuck," I cursed as my ears burned. The bat squeaked before disappearing. "So what do I do now?" I muttered. I looked around my room.

Nothing here I could do, I would try for my laptop but the motherfuckers busted it. The only thing I could do now was waiting for the bat to return. "Did I ever catch its name?" I mumbled. "Does it have one?" I glanced out my window. I could go out into the balcony. Technically I was still in my room. I reached over to unlock the balcony doors when-

"I've returned." A voice spoke out as I jumped and turned around. Kanato's familiar fluttered in front of me as I groaned. "You scared the shit out of me," I spoke as I froze. I didn't hear the buzz. "Howcome my ears didn't burn this time?" I asked as the bat blinked. "Ah, it wasn't intentional this time." The bat spoke as I scoffed. "So the first two times were?" I asked as it didn't respond. "So, what happened to Mr. intruder?: I asked as it blinked again.

"It's a bit of a mess, not to worry. I sent the butler and maids to disintegrate the body and clean up any mess I missed." The bat spoke as I swallowed. "Discinigrate?" I muttered as the bat flew onto my bed.

"Of course, murder is common in this household. Such as the many ways to dispose of a body." The bat explained as I felt a chill down my spine. "Noted," I whispered. We sat in silence before I coughed. "So, do you have a name?" I asked, cringing at my question.

"I do, my familiar name is Merlin, however, the Sakamaki's address me as 'Heathen'," The bat spoke as I chuckled. "Merlin?" I asked as the bat shuddered. "I'll call you merlin then, but if you do that buzzing thing to me again, I'll call you a heathen," I joked as Merlin squeaked. "So, can I leave now?" I asked as Merlin's ears twitched. "No Miss, not until the butlers are done," Merlin explained as I groaned before a question popped in my mind.

"Say, Merlin?" I asked as Merlin had flown up to my light, hanging on the edges. "How long gave you been in the Sakamaki family?" I asked as Merlin's eyes peaked down at me. "I've been contracted with this family since they were young. Master Kanato bound to me when he was a young boy," Merlin explained as I thought to myself. Since they were young? 

I then thought back, when I realized. "Oh!" I exclaimed, causing Merlin to nearly fall from their adjustment. "Sorry, but you were one of the bats Kanato, Laito, and Ayato were chasing," I said as Merlin's wings shook. "Yes I was, how exactly do you know that?" Merlin asked as I leaned onto my bed.

"They. . told me," I lied as Merlin hummed. "Yes, I remember that day," Merlin started to tell. "I was being chased by sir Ayato when Master Kanato came along, Master Kanato chased me around and around till I flew off under the bridge. I remember how he cried and sobbed about losing me when his brothers came along to cheer him up." 

Merlin's eyes closed as to picture the memory. "Something felt like a calling, a chirp calling me to the boy. So that night I appeared in his room. You should've seen the light in his eyes. The joy he had. That light is no longer with him anymore, however," Merlin spoke quietly. 

"I planned to follow Kanato around when his mother found me, Cordelia," Merlin's tone changed, from sympathy to disgust. "She hated the looks of me and caught me when I tried to escape. I had tried to talk to her, but all she heard were squeaks." Merlin said as I stared up at the bat.

"She brought me to a man named Ritcher, Ritcher is Karlheinz's brother. Cordelia was having an affair with him." Merlin said as I processed the information. Ritcher? He was Karlheinz's brother, he and Cordelia had an affair in private. But where does my mom, Diana, or Merlin tie into this? Merlin sighed as I looked back up.

"I experienced five days of hell down in the dungeon chambers. I watched the two engage in constant sexual affairs as I couldn't leave. It was revolting. Ritcher would use fire to pick off my wings while he fucked the whore named Cordelia," Merlin hissed as I stared at him in shock.

"That's fucking disgusting," I mumbled as Merlin hummed in agreement. "But what happened after?" I asked as Merlin went silent before its wings stretched out. 

"On the fifth day, my wings were all burnt as I couldn't even flutter anymore. I was bleeding as my life was slipping away from me. Someone entered the dungeons as I heard a small voice call out, 'Bat?'" Merlin shuddered. "It was Master Kanato, he ran into the dungeons. He was terrified of the dungeons but he went in to look for me." Merlin spoke softly.

"He found me in the cage and unlocked it. He took me in his hold and started crying again. He ran out with me in his grasp, as we bumped into sir Reiji." Merlin said as I tilted my head. Reiji? What was he gonna do? 

"Master Kanato sobbed asking Reiji to fix me. You should've seen the look of disgust on Reiji's face when he saw me. But, when he saw Master Kanato's tears, he took me in his hold and lead me to his room." I felt my heart clench at the thought of Kanato sobbing, but the version of him now made my pity disappear.

"Reiji took me into his room and took out many books as Master Kanato sobbed. He found a book about familiars and showed Master Kanato. Reiji explained lots of things, but I don't quite remember them," Merlin uttered. 

"I was laid down onto the floor as Master Kanato stood over me, he began to mutter something as I felt my body grow warm. I had passed out right then and there. When I awoke, I saw my wings were all fixed, not one burn or cut, I was healed," Merlin said, stretching its wings wide.

"I felt different, there was magic in me that wasn't there before. And when I awoke, Master Kanato was kneeling next to me, sobbing as he smiled." Merlin said, fluttering down next to me. 

"The first thing I said to him, was thank you. You should've seen the shock and pure joy on his face. He yelled 'I can hear him!' loudly. That's when I realized I was bonded to him. And I was alright with that. If it wasn't for Master Kanato and sir Reiji saving me. I wouldn't be here telling you my story." Merlin squeaked as I reached out to touch its wings.

Merlin flinched back as I retracted my hand. "Sorry about that," I whispered. "But, you said was? Are you alright with that now?" I asked Merlin as Merlin covered its head with its wings. "I'm not so sure now. Master Kanato has changed. Sir Reiji has changed, everyone has changed." Merlin spoke sadly. 

"Before you came, it was even more dreadful. Brides would go missing just one week into their stay here. Only for them to turn up in Kanato's wax figure gallery." Merlin said as Merlin's wings shuddered as I shivered. "Actually, you and miss Yui are the longest-lasting brides, Yui's been here for about four months. And you just arrived a week ago. You've both outlived the worst." Merlin's words tugged at my heart.

Of course, Yui has been here longer than me. . but does that mean she's closer to the brothers than I am? Merlin took notice of my silence and flew into my lap. 

"Would you like something to do?" Merlin squeaked as I chuckled. "Like what? Not much for me to do here," I asked as I heard a clutter at my door. "What was that?" I asked as I stood up. I opened my door to find a basket. "Merlin, what's this?" I asked as I brought the basket in.

"I asked the butlers to find something to keep you busy, they found a chessboard, a couple of magazines, a few novels from the library, a violin and sheet music from the music room, and they even found a charger for your phone," Merlin spoke as I pulled each out the basket. 

I examined each object as I turned to Merlin, who hung from the lights. ".. thank you, Merlin," I thanked the bat as Merlin gave a slow blink. "Of course," Merlin said as I plugged in my phone. I turned back to the basket as I stared at the violin. "Merlin, I don't even know how to play the violin," I said as Merlin's ears perked up. "Now that won't do, each bride brought here must have some musical talent," Merlin says. 

"Oh really?" I scoffed, "Then what about Yui? What does she have?" I asked intrigued. Merlin sighed, "She's a work in progress, she does have a lovely voice, however. I was told that she used to sing in her church's choir. But when it comes to any other musical talent, she's a sore thumb," Merlin sighed as I laughed. 

"Have you ever spoken to Yui, Merlin?" I asked the bat as it shook. "No, she's never seen me either. I think the first time I tried to introduce myself, she got scared and ran off. Like every other bride," Merlin squeaked sadly before looking up at me.

"You, Miss Natasha, you didn't run away. And you listened to my story. The other brides whenever I tried to tell them my story, would get annoyed and tell me to go away," Merlin spoke softly as I hummed.

"Well, I think it's because they don't know how great of a storyteller a bat can be," I grinned at Merlin as Merlin stared at me before hiding its head in its wings. I turned my gaze back to the violin as I picked up the bow. "Merlin, how do you teach each bride to play an instrument?" I asked as Merlin peeked out.

"Most brides come already musically prepared, but since they usually die within the first week, no one bothers to tutor them," Merlin explained, "But, we do have butlers here assigned to watch over the brides. Sir Shuu sometimes comes out to monitor the bride if they play pleasing enough." Merlin says as my ears perked up. "Shuu? Really?" I asked, interested. 

"It was twice, the first time he peaked his head out to listen was when a girl came to the mansion. This was back when everyone was so young. She was brought by a man in all black. She stayed here at the mansion for nearly a month. During her stay, she'd play the violin or the flute. She sang beautifully as well. The triplets would always find themselves in the room she practiced as if entranced by her play. Shuu would practice his violin with her whenever he was free as well." Merlin sighed as I leaned forward.

"So, what happened to the girl? Where is she now?" I asked Merlin as its head shook. "That, I do not know. She was taken away in the middle of the night by the man in black. I assumed she was just taken back to her home, but after that night, we didn't see her ever again. The brothers were devastated, they all grew intrigued by her. I believe to this day, they all hold a grudge against her." Merlin says as I tilted my head. 

Hold a grudge against the poor kid? "But it wasn't her fault," I spoke as Merlin sighed. "Yes, and they know that. This girl, however, under just a month had touched each of the boy's hearts. Furthermore, everything went downhill after she left. They blamed her for it all instead of themselves. But I know, deep down, the brothers would immediately reach out for her if she did reappear again." Merlin says before its ears perked up. "She was also, the first human girl to be kind to me," Merlin whispered as I looked down. 

This girl, touched each of them in under a month? I thought to myself. Can, I do the same? I wondered. Do they still think about her? Do they, still love her? "Would you like to learn how to play the violin?" Merlin's voice cut my thoughts. I looked up at the bat strangely. "You think you can teach me?" I joked as Merlin fluttered onto the stand.

"I was the one who always stood next to the girl when she played, so I know a couple of things," Merlin says as I picked up the violin and bow. "Who knows," Merlin spoke. "If you do great enough, I'll ask one of the butlers to tutor you," Merlin says as I grinned. 

"Alright," I huffed. "So, how do I do this?" I asked, trying to adjust the violin on my shoulder. "Stand up straight, place the violin on your left shoulder, place the butt on your neck and then hold onto its neck," Merlin explained as I did so, nearly poking myself in the eye. 

"Next, place the bow hair halfway down the bridge and fingerboard. I want you to pull the bow across the string as straight as you can while applying a small amount of pressure onto the strings. Make sure the bow hair is tilted at a 45-degree angle," Merlin explained as I groaned.

"Musical words that I still don't understand yet Merlin," I laughed as Merlin adjusted itself on the stand. "Just, try and apply light pressure to the strings using the bow," Merlin spoke as I nodded. 

I slowly glided the bow hairs down the strings. A high-pitched screech sounded from the violin as I gasped and Merlin nearly fell over. "I made a note!" I said excitedly as I turned to Merlin. "You made something alright," Merlin joked. "As I said, light pressure, putting too much can make a screech-sounding noise. Try again," Merlin explained as I bit my lip. 

I adjusted the violin on my shoulder as I glided the bow down again. Another screech sounded out, but lower this time. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard really. "Well, you're getting somewhere," Merlin spoke. I sighed, "Maybe," I muttered quietly. "Come on, don't give up just yet Miss. You're getting there." Merlin says as I smiled sadly.

"How's this, since I'll be watching over you for the next five days, for five hours of each of those days, I'll teach you violin," Merlin says as I looked over at the bat, excited and curious.

"Really?" I asked as Merlin chuckled. "Of course, I mean, you should see how excited you look right now, Miss. That expression of yours looks better than it did this whole week," Merlin says as I realized my excitement. 

"Oh- well," I glanced down, feeling eased. "No one really ever taught me something like this, plus. . My aunt told me that my mother used to play many instruments, including the violin. She even played the flute. I, want to learn some sort of instrument. Maybe to feel closer to her. Sounds kinda cheesy." I mumbled as Merlin flew into my lap again.

"Nonsense Miss Rowe! Learning instruments can lead to something more beautiful, and I'll make sure you can play something for your mother when you see her again," Merlin says as my lips part. 

"Merlin, my mother is actually-"

"Shall I teach you a couple of songs that she would like? I know a handful of songs that mothers like. How exciting this is, I haven't taught anyone in such a long time," Merlin cut me off as I smiled sadly.

"Yes please, I'd like you to teach me everything about the violin," I muttered as Merlin's ears twitched. "Of course," Merlin says as the bat flew bat to the stand. A question popped up in my head as I stood up. 

"Say, Merlin, what was the girl's name? The one that knew the flute and violin?" I asked as Merlin looked up at me.

"Oh, her name? Ah, it's been a while since anyone's mentioned her name. Let me think. ." Merlin trailed off, shaking its body before stopping.

"Ah, I remember now! Her name was Naki!"


	22. Uncertainty

Chapter Twenty-one: Uncertainty in the halls

The large grandfather clock sounded, ringing down the halls as my ears perked up. "It's already midnight? What time did you start teaching me, Merlin?" I asked as Merlin sighed. "Oh, we began our lesson around 8:30 Miss, It's been four hours," Merlin says as I nod. "Only two more hours till they return," I mumbled aloud as Merlin squeaks.

"Are you hungry Miss? I can ask the butlers to deliver food for you," Merlin asks as I grinned. "Yes please, I don't think I've had anything decent in a while," I said as a knock was heard at the door. I stood up again and opened the door. Another basket rested as I picked it up. It was heavier this time. 

I pulled off the cover and nearly gawked at the baskets containments. "Merlin, this is too much," I muttered as I pulled out the food. Inside laid many different kinds of servings, there were boxes of cranberry juice as well as bottles of water, multitudes of apples, peaches, and pineapples, large bars of chocolate, muffins, and croissants neatly stacked at the top.

What caught my attention was a plate wrapped in tin foil. "Ah, I don't exactly know what your favorite dish is, so I asked the chef to make you pasta with shredded chicken and garlic bread." Merlin hums as I felt my stomach growl. 

"Merlin," I turned to the bat. "I would hug you so tight if you were human, this is great," I said, grinning at the bat as I unwrapped the plate. Merlin blinked slowly at me before shuddering. The smell of pasta filled the air as I took a bite. I nodded to Merlin, indicating I liked the taste as I ate.

I hastily consumed the entire plate as I then chugged a bottle of water. I sighed in relief, my stomach full as I noticed Merlin staring at me. "Out of all the brides here, your quite the barbaric eater, aren't you?" Merlin teased as I laughed. "I only eat like a barbarian when I'm starving, so thanks," I smiled at the bat as my stomach churned. I groaned, clutching my stomach.

"Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have eaten so fast," I muttered as Merlin laughed. "I believe taking a walk around the mansion might help your stomach feel less grouchy," Merlin says, fluttering its wings.

"I'd love that," I grinned as we stepped out of my room. As soon as I stepped out, the smell of metallic blood hit my nose. I recoiled, covering my nose as Merlin stared at me. "Something the matter Miss?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, I thought you said the blood was all cleaned up?" I asked. "It should all be cleaned up, I cannot smell a thing. I wonder what it could be that your smelling," Merlin mutters, flying ahead of me. "Well, maybe a stain might've caught on the carpets. Come. let us venture to the courtyard for fresh air," Merlin says as my ears perk up. The courtyard? 

We made our way down the stairs as the scent grew stronger, it made my nose crinkle in disgust. "Merlin, it smells like shit," I said as Merlin laughed. We stopped in front of the front doors as a butler and Merlin stood in front.

I stared cautiously as the doors open and Merlin flew out. "Well? Aren't you coming?" Merlin asked as I stared hesitantly between the bat and butler. Can I, really step outside? The cool wind brushed at my knees as I bit my lip. Is, is it safe? Is this not a trick? 

Merlin noticed my hesitancy and laughed. "Miss Natasha," Merlin spoke out as I looked at the bat. "Do not worry, I do not intend to play any tricks. I just planned for us to sit on the steps for some fresh air. Nothing more, nothing less," The bat spoke as I looked up to the butler. "No need to worry about him, he'll just watch over us," Merlin says as I slowly took a step forward, my heart racing. Why was I so nervous? 

I put my foot on the threshold, waiting. I stared at the two before slowly stepping out. I gasped as the doors widened behind me as Merlin flew and hung on the lanters. "Come now, sit the steps for a breather," Merlin says as I walked over and sat on the steps. The cold concrete made my body shiver as I looked out.

The courtyard was really beautiful as well. I turned around to see the doors still wide open. "It's to air out the smell, also for the butlers and maids to take a breather themselves," Merlin explained as I felt more presence behind me. I looked to see two maids leaning on the right side of the doors, while three butlers leaned on the left, staring out into the world.

The cool, fall wind blew at my neck as I shivered. The fresh air really did help me, it made me think more about what I was to do next. 

"I do much enjoy the cold weather, however for my body, I cannot stand it," Merlin says suddenly as I hummed in response. Merlin stared at me before asking, "Will you escape?" I stared at the bat, lost in thought. "I don't know," I responded quietly. "Your chance is now, as tomorrow, who knows if another familiar will join us, will you run now?" Merlin asked as I turned to the butlers and maids.

"Even though we work for the Sakamaki family, that doesn't mean we don't keep secrets as well," Merlin says. "If you were to run, we could pretend to chase after you, only to say to them you escaped our grasps. You've done it before after all,"

I looked out to the gates, its eerie calling, telling me to run through them. But. . I felt my heartache as I sighed. "As much as I would love to run through those gates, I can't. I made a promise to two people here, the first promise was to keep the said person safe." I paused, taking a deep breath. "The second was to save someone's son. Unfortunately, I don't break promises," I whispered as Merlin hummed. "I see, that's very admirable of you Miss," Merlin says as I smiled. 

"Say, Merlin, you said other familiars joining us, does that mean there's more of you?" I asked as Merlin laughed. "Yes, and no. Each brother has familiars of their own. All family members have bat familiars, these familiars are used to track down people, or just watch over someone or help with chores."

"However, only two members of the family have more than one familiar. Sir Reiji has also has a raven. Sir Shuu, oddly, has a cat familiar as well to accompany him. It's quite ironic, as the cat and raven do not get along. Always getting into fights like their masters." Merlin sighs as I laughed.

"Do they have names as well?" I asked as Merlin squeaked. "They do, the raven is addressed as Fay, and the cat, Feliks,"

"Both start with F, also very ironic," I joked as Merlin laughed before stopping. Its ears twitched as Merlin stared out to the gates. "Merlin? You alright-"

"As much as I would love to continue our talks," Merlin cut me off. "It seems we'll have to continue another time, come, let me take you back to your room," Merlin says as I turned back to the gates. "My room? Why?" I asked as my question was answered a second later.

A large creak sounded from the gate as a black limo drove through. They were home. "That's why," I whispered as Merlin flapped its wings in front of me. "If they ask, you stayed in your room the entire time, you do not know anything about Kanato's past, all we did was just step out for air," Merlin says as I nod.

The limo pulls up to the courtyard as the door opens. The first to step out was Reiji. He walked over to us as I watched the maid and butlers disappear. "They didn't want to be caught in Reiji's questioning," Merlin muttered to me as I hummed in agreement. I mean, who would? He lectures like a 50-year-old man.

Reiji stopped in front of us, annoyance clear in his face. "What are you doing outside of your room?" Reiji asked as Merlin cut in. "Sir Reiji, Miss Natasha was feeling unwell after the intruder broke in. So I took her out here to the steps for fresh air, she has not once shown any attempts of escaping." 

Merlin spoke for me as Reiji turned his head to me, looking me up and down. That's when I noticed a bird perched behind him, a raven!

"You will return to your room immediately, do not think that you've been forgiven just yet." Reiji glared as I returned it. He brushed past me as I glared at his back. "He's a pain in the ass, I feel sorry for his familiars," I muttered as I heard a snicker. I turned my attention back to the limo as each brother climb out. Shuu followed next after Reiji, his eyes meeting mine as he scoffed, bumping into my shoulder as I cursed at him.

I felt something soft brush against my leg as I looked down. Wait a minute. I watched as a blonde cat patted after him, its tail swaying low as the two disappeared down the hall. "That was Feliks," Merlin whispered. A question appeared in my head, how all of a sudden I could see and feel them? "Since I bonded with you once, it gave you the spirituality to talk and see other familiars all around you, you are now the only bride here who'll be able to see familiars," Merlin explained as I hummed. 

Next was Laito and Kanato, Kanato glared at me as Laito's eyes lit up in amusement when he spotted me standing at the door. "Oh? Is little bitch greeting us when we get home now?" He grinned as I rolled my eyes, "Hell no," I complained as he smirked, as Kanato walked past me.

"Be grateful I offered you my familiar, I expect a treat in return for my kindness," Kanato says as turned to Merlin. "Hurry up," Kanato complained before disappearing. "I'll be leaving you after I return you to your room," Merlin says as I nodded to the bat. 

"It was boring without you at school little bitch," Laito says, grinning down at me as I scoffed. "That's because you weren't able to harass me," I complained as he mused. "Oh always so sassy little bitch," He says walking past. 

"But," He stopped behind me, leaning down to my ear. "If your absence keeps up, in less than a week, someone else will catch the hearts of the ones you lusted after," He purred in my ear as I recoiled in disgust.

"What the fuck do you mean?" I hissed at him as his grin widened, "Why don't you look for yourself?" He says, turning my face to the limo. I felt my stomach drop as I watched Subaru carry Yui out of the limo, she was unconscious. Her uniform messy as the smell of blood radiated off her. 

Ayato was pissy, telling Subaru to give her to him as Subaru ignored him. Subaru, carrying Yui in his arms, stalked up the steps, brushing past me, not even sparing a glance as I felt sick again.

Laito grinned, his arm around my shoulders as Ayato walked past us, also not glancing at me. I felt sick as Laito chuckled. "Poor little bitch, feeling a bit heartbroken?" He teased. "Well, you shouldn't worry about that. Don't go wasting your feelings on them, and instead," He bent down to my neck and blew on it, causing me to tense up.

He tilted my chin with his finger, his eyes blazing with an unknown emotion. "Why don't you pay attention to the ones who are in front of you, giving you that affection?" He says as I stared up at him, lost and confused. "What the hell do you mean?" I asked as he chuckled and swiftly pinned me against the door. His arm trapping me between his body as I felt flushed.

"I mean this little bitch, why don't you spend your time with me? I could clear all the lust inside you," He purred, his fingers dancing up my side and under my shirt. 

"That lust has been eating you alive since you came here, that arousal just dripping off of you, I could smell it. I could grant you greater pleasure than what my brothers could do, how does that sound little bitch?" He asked, his breath hitting my ears as I shivered. "All you have to do.. is let me, little bitch. And I'll be yours for eternity," He says, his eyes softening slightly as I stared up at him before flushing again. 

"You... You're just playing with my feelings, getting a kick out of it," I mumbled, trying to push him away. His stare hardened, "Are you sure about that little bitch?" He mumbled, "As I meant it," The sincerity in his voice nearly made me topple over. Was he lying? Was he telling the truth? "Liar," I whispered. 

He grabbed my hand, leaning closer. "I did mean it little bitch, what I said to you yesterday," He muttered as I thought back. He said that he was interested in my blood at first, but he changed his mind. . What did he mean but that? But still, even so...

"I refuse," I said quietly, pushing him back, my hand lingering on his chest before falling to my side. He stared at me for a couple of seconds before sighing and putting on his usual grin. "Oh well, I guess I can't trick you, little bitch," He says smirking, but the look in his eyes said another story. That pained look. I bit my lip, reaching out. "Laito, I-" 

"Well, I'd better leave you and Merlin to it then, later little bitch," Laito cuts me off, tilting his fedora as he disappears. I stared at the stairs as Merlin turns to me.

"Ahem, Miss Natasha?" Merlin spoke out as I looked up at the bat. "I should return you to your room now," Merlin says as I nod, following after the bat. 

Merlin leads me back up the stairs as we pass Subaru's room. I glanced in to see him residing on his window still again. I felt a tug at my heart as I scoffed. Pathetic. Merlin stops in front of my room as I opened the door. "Miss Natasha," Merlin calls out as I turned to the bat. "Yes, Merlin?" I asked quietly. "I did rather enjoy our lesson today. Tomorrow, we'll move onto notes, and how to properly hold the violin." Merlin says as I smiled. "Thanks, Merlin, goodnight," I muttered as I shut the door. 

When I turned around, I expected to find Ayato laying in my bed, but he wasn't there. I sighed, stripping out of my clothes and into my pajamas. I didn't feel the motivation to brush my teeth or shower as I climbed into bed.

The baskets that Merlin dropped off were placed onto my desk, the plate of pasta gone and into the trash. I glanced up at my canopy. The grey-laced curtains that fell overhead made my stomach churn again. I glanced at my phone, which was now fully charged. The time read 2:15 am. Strangely enough, I wasn't tired. 

I sighed quietly, knowing the rest of the week would roll on like this. Laito's words rang in my head, "If your absence keeps up, in less than a week, someone else will catch the hearts of the ones you lusted after," What did he mean by that?

I mean, I'm not a dumbass I know what he means by it but...

"The hearts of the one I lusted after? Please." I mumbled as I turned to my side. My room that used to be filled with noise, was silent as I fell asleep, unknowing of the events that would occur in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So?? How was that? I hope it was good ^^


End file.
